Naruto And The Toad Sage
by Jiraiya561
Summary: Naruto starts training with Jiraiya before the academy. Stong Naruto
1. The Training

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto Or Any Related Characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: The Toad Sage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Naruto walked down the streets with his head down, he could hear many jeers and insults being thrown at him. Along with several projectiles.

" Get out of here Demon Brat! " yelled one of the store owners

" Someone should teach you some manners! Showing your face here is just shameful! " said a female civilian

" A boy like that would never have any manners Dear." said her husband looking at Naruto with disgust

Naruto didn't even flinch at these comments. He had heard it all before. Then he felt something smashed into his face. He looked down and saw a broken eggshell and some yolk, and realized that he was being attacked. He bolted, and a crowd formed behind him. Although this wasn't new either, this was the part he hated. The villagers chucked anything they could find at him. Rocks, sticks, and even the occasional dead rat were sent flying past Naruto, who just ran faster. And then he froze. A man with long black hair, stood in front of him wearing some standard shinobi pants and a jounin jacket and both his eyes were looking at him in a glare.

" I won't let you hurt anyone else Demon! You killed too many people, and it ends here " He roared angrily.

Naruto didn't have any idea what he was talking about. The man moved his hands so fast that Naruto could only see blurs. The man's hand came down and there was a kunai in his hand. Naruto started to run away from the man as fast as he could. He knew what people like this man were called, for he had heard the word many times before. Ninja. Naruto had never met one before, but this was not the way he had thought he would.

Jiraiya was coming from outside the village, coming from meeting with all his different spies over the past years. Since his student died ten years ago, he only came to the village every time he had something to report to his sensei in person, he regretted the fact that he couldn't be there for his sensei in his roughest of times. He came back a few years ago hoping to adopt his student's son but the old council people wouldn't let him, not wanting him to train the boy. This time he wanted to take the boy with him again, and if they wouldn't let take him away he would train the boy here for a year before he had to go outside the village again. The sky was dark and cloudy looked like it was going to start pouring anytime now, Jiraiya made it to the gate of the village and handed the two guards his pass to enter the village. He walked in the village and was heading toward the Hokage tower to see his sensei when he heard a bunch of people screaming " Get him " he walked toward where the noise was and saw and bunch of civilians, genins, and chunnins running after a little boy. He took a look closer and saw who that little boy and he just lost him mind, he ran toward the group at full speed hoping to make it before they harmed his sensei's only son. The group say a man with long white hair running toward them with inhuman speed so they started cheering thinking that he old man was running to kill the demon with them. Jiraiya made it to the group and he immediately killed the five chunnins of the before releasing a killing intent that had everybody around on their knees. The Third was in his office when he felt the killing intent, he started sweating knowing that Jiraiya was in the village and he wasn't happy about something. Jiraiya looked at the civilians on the ground and then looked at the young boy who was on the ground fearing for his life.

" Does this look like a demon to you " yelled Jiraiya taking out some kunais pointing at the young ten years old Naruto on the ground but nobody answered him.

" Answer me, does he look like a demon to you " he yelled again walking toward the group, but still no one answered.

" Then why the hell were you demons trying to kill him " he yelled walking back toward Naruto

" He killed our hero " yelled one of the civilians on the ground.

" Don't you dare call my student your hero, because if he was really your hero you would respect his wish of seeing this young boy as a hero for holding that thing " yelled Jiraiya focusing the killing intent only on the man.

" Are you all right Gaki " asked Jiraiya smiling at the crying young boy.

" Yes, thank you old man " said Naruto wiping some of tears flowing down his cheeks.

" The name's Jiraiya gaki " said Jiraiya ruffling the boys yellow hair

" Lets go pay a little visit to the Hokage now huh " Jiraiya said with a smile

" Jiji, I don't want the old man to see me like this " said Naruto trying to clean his clothes.

" Why is that " asked Jiraiya raising an eyebrow

" Because he's going to ask me what happened and I don't want him to worry about me " answered Naruto looking at the old man.

" Let's go " said Jiraiya smiling at the young boy.

Jiraiya was now walking toward the Hokage tower with Naruto besides him. He looked around and saw all the dirty looks that were being sent toward the young boy. Jiraiya was getting angrier by the second when he saw how the people treated the young boy. He walked inside the tower without even looking at the secretary and walked straight in the office, Sarutobi was getting ready for what was about to happen since he saw what Jiraiya was mad about with his crystal ball. Jiraiya told Naruto to wait outside while he had a word with Sarutobi for a moment.

" What the hell sensei, I come back and the kid was about to get killed by a group of shinobies and civilians " yelled Jiraiya looking at the old man.

" What, you wouldn't happen to know their faces right " asked Sarutobi softly calling in three of his anbu members

" I killed the five chunnin that was in the group and the rest is on the groung in the middle of the streets " said Jiraiya smiling at the old man. The anbus immediately went to find the rest of the group that was trying to kill the young boy.

" So how long you here for " asked Sarutobi looking his former student.

" About a year, before I have to check on my spy network " said Jiraiya still looking at the old man angrily.

" What do you plan to do with Naruto " asked Sarutobi smiling at his student.

" Train him and look after him, I can't believe Minato trusted these fools with his only son " said Jiraiya angry at the last part.

" They'll see, I'll turn him into a legend " yelled Jiraiya striking a pose, Sarutobi sweatdroped at the pose.

" Where is Naruto " asked the old Hokage looking at his student.

" Hey Gaki, come in here " Jiraiya called Naruto in the office, the yellow head ran in the office and jumped on Sarutobi's lap.

" OK, where do you live Naruto " asked Jiraiya looking at the young version of his late student.

" In the orphanage of course " said Sarutobi looking at Naruto who just put his head down.

" Gramps they kicked me out of the orphanage two weeks ago, I've been living in the forest since then " said Naruto crying

" What...... " yelled Sarutobi and Jiraiya at the same time with their killing intent rising through the roof which had everybody five blocks from the Hokage tower frozen.

" They did what " yelled Sarutobi looking at the young boy angry

" Bear, please take who ever is in charge of the orphanage to Ibiki for me " said Sarutobi to the masked man in front of him

" Hai, Hokage-sama " said the anbu member disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

" Sensei, please give me the keys, I'll leave the rest to you " said Jiraiya looking at the old man.

Jiraiya walked out of the office with Naruto following him close behind him. They walked for a few minutes until they made it to a big compound next to the Hyuga compound. Jiraiya opened the big gates and they walked in, the inside looked like a little village itself with a big house in the front and a bunch of other houses not as big as the main one down the street. There was some training grounds in the back of the compound but they were going to use them the next day. Jiraiya and Naruto walked inside the main house and it was filled with dirt and dust from 10 years without any cleaning. Jiraiya decided that they would clean it the next day since it was really getting late for that. Jiraiya went to sleep inside the main house for the night but he had his own house in the compound which he use to use when Minato was still alive.

~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up and took a shower with some hot water for a change since when he was in the orphanage they use to turn off the hot water when it was time or him to bathe. Jiraiya was still in bed when woke up but when Naruto finished taking a shower. Jiraiya walked down the stairs and saw Naruto with an orange jumpsuit on ready to go to school, he walked up and stood behind him looking at the jumpsuit.

" Why do you wear this " asked Jiraiya looking at the yound kid.

" That's all the store owner would sell me " said Naruto looking down. Jiraiya looked at his again and took out something from his scroll.

" Take your shirt off Gaki " said Jiraiya looking at the boy, Naruto took off his jacket and Jiraiya looked at his body laughing.

" Do you ever work out Gaki " said Jiraiya laughing.

" No " said Naruto looking at the man. Jiraiya put a seal on his chest looked at him.

" What is this " asked Naruto looking at the man

" Its a gravity seal, its meant to make you stronger and faster " said Jiraiya looking at his godson smiling. Naruto started walking but he felt his body heavy as fuck so he couldn't move like he normally did

" My body feels heavier than usual " said Naruto confused

" You'll get used to it, now hurry up and get to school. Don't take shit from anyone " said Jiraiya walking back upstairs.

" Don't tell anyone about me or the gravity seal " said Jiraiya looking at the spiky head kid

Naruto walked out the compound walking slowly toward the ramen stand before going to the academy. Naruto made it to the ramen shop in about five minutes when it usually took him two minutes to get there. Along the way the villagers were glaring at him calling him names so he started trying to walk faster to get used to the weights faster, Naruto ran to the academy as fast as he could but he was still ten minutes late. He opened the door to his class and saw everybody laughing at him.

" Naruto, you're late " yelled Iruka looking at the young boy.

" Its not my fault " said Naruto going to the back of the class were Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba sat, he walked by Sasuke's desk and Sakura put one leg out and tripped him making everyone laugh at the boy.

He made it to the back of the class and sat down besides Shikamaru who was sleping and Choji who was eating his chips loudly. He tried to pay attention to the class but it was getting very boring to him, so like Shikamaru he fell asleep as soon as he did Iruka walked up to their desk and woke them up with his scary head jutsu. Naruto woke up and Shikamaru did the same so they started talking about the class. It was time for they taijutsu and throwing practice outside.

" Naruto you will go up against Sakura in the taijutsu practice " smirked Mizuki

' I don't want to fight Sakura, I love her ' thought Naruto

" Cha. Easy win " yelled Sakura looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes

Sakura got in the academy style and Naruto got in the style that Mizuki taught him and just stood there waiting for Sakura to attack him. He still couldn't move at his usual speed since he was carrying half his weight in the seal. Mizuki saw that Naruto got in the style that he taught him and was laughing even though he didn't let anyone see him laughing.

" Go " said Mizuki smirking at the yellow head

Sakura ran toward him with a pretty pathetic speed and punch him in the nose getting the head start, Naruto held his now bleeding nose though it was not easy for him to even move his hand, since Naruto couldn't really move all that fast yet. " That's for annoying me asking me to go out with you " said Sakura punching him in the face once again, he fell to the ground " But Sakura-chan what did I ever do to you " said Naruto looking at the girl and Sakura kicked him while he was on the ground, he tried to move out the way but with no success, she kept punching him in the face and his face started to get swollen. Naruto got up and tried to punch her but he still couldn't move his muscle all that good, so she punched him again and he fell to the ground once again, Naruto got up and continued to fight even though he couldn't attack or defend himself from the assault. " That's for not respecting Sasuke-kun " yelled Sakura before she kicked him in the stomach. She was about to continue her assault but Iruka stopped the match.

" Winner Haruno Sakura " said Iruka raising the girls hand and all the guys started laughing at Naruto and so did the girls

" Naruto why can't you move " asked Iruka looking at the blonde

" I can't tell you Iruka-sensei " said Naruto getting up from the ground

" Why not " asked Iruka looking at the boy

" I just can't, leave it at that " said Naruto walking away from the man

The class went back inside with Naruto staying back as soon as everyone went back inside he left and went home. He walked down the streets with his body all bruise up and the people were cheering seeing him hurt like that. He wanted to get home faster but the gravitation seal was slowing him down, so he had to listen to every insult said to him and everything that they threw at him he had to take it since his body was so heavy.

" Where is Naruto " asked Iruka looking around the class

" I kicked his butt so he left the academy for good " laughed Sakura and the whole class started laughing except for Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji.

" Something is wrong with Naruto " said Shikamaru to his best friend Choji

" Yeah, he was usually faster from anyone here, since he always use to pull all those prank " said Choji still eating

" I'm sure he'll tell us tomorrow " said Shikamaru going to sleep

Naruto got home and saw the house clean with Jiraiya sitting by the kitchen eating some rice and vegetable that he made. Naruto walked in with his clothes dirty with blood and dirt on them.

Jiraiya looked at him for a few minutes before asking " What happened to you "

" I was in a taijutsu match in my class and I lost " said Naruto putting his head down

" Was it the seal " asked Jiraiya looking at him

" Yes, and the fact that I don't know any taijutsu " said Naruto ashamed

" Didn't they teach you anything in the academy " asked Jiraiya looking at him

" Iruka-sensei use to help me, then Mizuki-sensei decided to teach but I did everything he taught me one time and I almost hurt myself " said Naruto looking at the old man in front of him

' He sabotaged the boys learning ' thought Jiraiya angry

" I guess I'll get you caught up " said Jiraiya looking at the yelllow head boy

" Run around the compound until you can't fell anything " said Jiraiya smirking.

Naruto did as his new sensei told him and started running. He ran around the compound five time and he couldn't fell his legs so he just collapsed to the ground. it was late when he finished running so Jiraiya took him inside and made him something to eat. Naruto ate his food and went upstairs to take a shower, he just stood under the hot water without moving a muscle until he felt clean. Jiraiya was making a schedule for his new training session in the compound. He was only going to work on physical and chakra control stuff for the next week to get caught up to the other kids in the academy. 6 to 9 a.m physical workout, 10-12 speed training,1-2 p.m target practice, 3- 7 chakra control, Next day for Taijutsu practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up at five in the mourning and started stretching to start his day. When Jiraiya told him that he wasn't going to go to the academy for a week to catch up with the other kids he got really excited. As soon as it turned six Naruto started doing push-ups, when he finished he started doing some sit-ups, then some pull-ups until it was his break time, His body felt numb so he went inside to get something to eat. He spent his break time in the house eating when it turned ten he ran outside and started running around the compound for his speed training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Academy ~~~~~~~~~~

" Where the hell is Naruto " said Iruka looking around the class

" I told I beat his butt and he left the academy " said Sakura proudly

" I was awesome right Sasuke-kun " said Sakura waiting for a positive comment from her love.

" You are pathetic and Naruto is pathetic " said Sasuke in his usual Uchiha's-are-better mood

" But Sasuke-kun................ " pleaded Sakura looking hurt at the comment

" Troublesome, can't you see that Naruto couldn't even move in the fight " said Shikamaru going to back to sleep

" Now that you say that he really couldn't move his body " said Kiba looking at Iruka

" I'm still better than him, I would still beat that baka " yelled Sakura glaring at Kiba

" Whatever " said Kiba and Akamaru just barked

" Shut up " yelled Iruka using his big-scary-head jutsu

Sakura looked at Sasuke hurt because the Uchiha boy wouldn't even spare a glance at her, Ino was of course happy that her Sasuke-kun wasn't looking at Sakura but she was also hurt since he wasn't looking at her either.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto finished running around the compound and felt his body get lighter from when he started running. He went inside and opened a few instant ramen cups for lunch after eating he went back outside and walked to another training ground which had some practice dummy. He started with his target practice.

Being exhausted physically and mentally after the speed and target training he took a small break just to let his body cool down. After more than twenty minutes and having regaining some of his chakra Naruto made his way toward the tree. Close to the little lake that was next to the training ground and he started walking on top of the up the tree. Difficult in the beginning but after an hour of falling on his butt finally started to get the hang of it. Proud of his new accomplishment he stared to jump around but lose some of his concentration and fell down the tree straight on his buttt. Naruto got up and walked up the tree once again this time with no problem.

Naruto and Jiraiya went inside after he finished the days training and they sat, ate, and laughed as they enjoyed lunch. Naruto was starting to see Jiraiya as the family that he never had since the man took his time to teach him. As they laughed, Jiraiya could not help but see himself in the young Naruto, he had never been a natural genius like Orochimaru or great chakra control expert like Tsunade. Jiraiya's skills was that he able to adapt in the heat of battle, and he could learn most ninjutsu through hard work and determination. However, this was not to say that he did not have incredible talents himself, as he did have a talent for seals that did shock his team. Since it was considered such a high level skill, most were suprised at how Jiraiya could pick it up so easily. Jiraiya saw that potential in Naruto as a shinobi, he may not be a great seal master, but he would work till he could do whatever was being asked of him. Jiraiya was starting to love the boy like he did his late student and he didn't even know him long yet. This was his God son, even though he didn't tell Naruto that yet. He was definitely sad that he had not been able to save Naruto from his childhood knowing that Sarutobi had doomed him to a life of suffering by refusing to let Naruto be adopted by Jiraiya. The greatest shame that Jiraiya dealt with was not being able to defend his Godson from those attackers and haters in the village in the first few years of his life. He prayed Kami would have mercy on his soul, or when he found his student's wife in heaven; he could look her in the eye and explain why Naruto was left to the horrible fate that he suffered as a child. He could not replace Naruto's past, but he would work to insure that the Naruto would be able to achieve whatever he wanted to be like his dad. He would be the greatest Hokage and by sheer force of will, he would make the world acknowledge him. This could be the only gift that Jiraiya could leave Naruto to make up for failing him as a child. With that final thought.

~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Naruto woke took a shower, stretched and started doing his physical work out. After doing his physical work out Naruto started running around the compound for his speed training after Jiraiya increase the gravity by 10 percent. After the speed training Naruto began his taijutsu training with Jiraiya, he was substituting the target practice and chakra control portion of his training with taijutsu training as Jiraiya had told him. Jiraiya created a clone so that Naruto could spar with after he taught him the ' Fox Style '. Jiraiya was the teacher who explained the katas of the ' Fox Style ' to the boy, and the clone was used as a sparring partner to allow Naruto to learn the motions of the style.

Initially, the constant need to keep his fist up to protect his body and to block attacks was very foreign to Naruto, who was taught the wrong way to fight at the academy. However, Jiraiya explained how this often left Naruto open to blows to his head area. By keeping his guard up, he reduced the openings. Additionally, the use of deflections and guiding the punches was extremely foreign. However, Naruto could see how effective it was. It was not about overpowering the fist or blow of the other person, but simply to deflect the energy away from the body. Every hand or fist was still connected to the wrist, so by attacking this joint you could force the fist away from the body. The style was to use the body and the user's speed to stop, dodge or deflect attacks

As they trained, the use of legs strikes to keep the opponent away from coming in close to the body was also very helpful. He had never thought about how his legs being a primary weapon, as Mizuki always told him to keep an opening to keep the opponent away. However, the Fox style used leg strikes, a lot of flips, and constant movement to overpower the enemy and viciousness like an animal to attack. They would strike the opponents body from head to toe. Hours of using his legs in such manner only increased the fatigue that Naruto felt from the gravity seals. Jiraiya made him repetitively strike a pole that was in the middle of the training ground to increase his leg power and harden his bones.

Naruto also worked on being able to anticipate blows from his enemies by simply doing some back flips and twist in the air for momentum. Jiraiya assaulted Naruto by kicking him or punching him, and the Demon Fox container would only be able to dodge, deflect and block the attack without fighting back. Jiraiya was doing this to increase the boy's reflexes making him able to act fast in case of an attack.

Naruto worked on this program the entire morning, and was glad when it finally got dark so he could get some lunch before going back to practice again.

He sat down with his aching legs. " Man, I did not know my legs could hurt so much after all the training that we have been through."

" Naruto you need to take cancel the gravity seal when using this style because as you saw it requires fast movement " explained Jiraiya looking at the boy.

" Ok " said Naruto looking at his new sensei smiling

" Naruto do not show off your skills for no reason, only show your skills when you're in a fight " said Jiraiya looking at him serious

" OK, I never planned to " said Naruto smiling at his sensei

" Get some rest tomorrow will not be easy " said Jiraiya smirking

~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up and stretched getting ready for the day, it turned six and he took off his jacket staying in only his pants and he started with his physical workout training doing some push-ups, then some sit-ups, and after that some pull-ups. After the three hours were over Naruto went inside to get something to eat, when he got in the house there was nothing in the kitchen so he decided to go to Ichiraku to get breakfast. Naruto got ten bowls of ramen for himself and his sensei and went back home making sure that no one followed him so that they wouldn't know where he lived. He wanted to make sure that no one knew where he lived because then they would mess up his sensei's house because of him, he was grateful that Jiraiya decided to help him improve his skills so he didn't want anything to happen to the man because of him. Naruto made it to the house with the food that he just bought for himself and his sensei.

Naruto ate the food with his sensei and went back to work doing the speed training for two hours before he got another break. The same thing went on until it was time for him to go to sleep.

To be Continued...............................


	2. Naruto's Improvement

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto believe me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Naruto's Improvement ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~ A Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto got and got ready to do his speed and physical training before working on his taijutsu for the rest of the day. His throwing accuracy was perfect since every night when Jiraiya fell asleep he would get up to practice it with some chakra control exercise. His control was average since his reserve was so massive Jiraiya told him he would show some more control exercises later on after he mastered the Tree climbing and the taijutsu style.

" Naruto since you know the katas to the style, you'll get used to it while using it until you can completely master it. Its the perfect style against every other styles in the village " said Jiraiya looking at his sensei

" How is that Sensei " said Naruto confused

" Let me explain the other styles to you " said Jiraiya looking at him

" First, the Uchiha style is based on anticipation using the Sharingan. With their ability to anticipate, they can respond accordingly. Since we're working on your speed and power of faking an opponent out at high speeds, then we can maybe use the anticipation style of the Sharingan against it. At that high a speed, the Sharingan user may fall for the initial attack because their body is trained to anticipate the strike. If we remove the time to adjust, they will instinctively follow the initial attack path to block. This could leave them open to attack when the attack is redirected too quickly for them to adjust. And since your style use fast movement and has no exact pattern its perfect against them " said Jiraiya taking a pause after that long explanation

" Secondly, the Hyuuga style relies on attacking chakra points using their hands with minimal emphasis on the feet. If we can focus your hand work to quick attacks and defensive maneuver like deflection, and all those other animal like maneuvers then you can work on countering their attacks. Also, while blocking their attacks you can possibly use your elbow or feet as weapons to strike back while engaging their hand based attacks. Also, the style will improve your avoidance by teaching you to swivel your hips, jump back, or roll away, flip back, and ducking in front of your opponent. As we progress, you will instinctively be more prepared to deal with their blows with deflection." said Jiraiya looking at his student who was paying close attention to the explanation

" Third, Gai's style relies on strength with fist and feet. It also involves lots of aerial moves. However, the Fox style teaches you to avoid blows with low ground work , which will make their high flying moves useless. Since they also use high speed it will be a little harder to fight against. These areas are traditionally harder and sharper which could inflict damage on the opponent. For example, if you use quick jabs to slow down the attacker punches or you kick the inside of an enemy's leg to force them to jump back or prevent high flying kicks; then they will have to adjust. " explained Jiraiya thinking about the styles one by one

" Additionally, your style will give you great striking power with your leg which will also keep your enemy back. Your legs will always be your strongest muscle and it has the greatest reach so focusing attacks from their only increases your attacking power. Also, by not staying close to your opponent the chances of them landing a hit on you will decrease " explained Jiraiya which had Naruto jumping around yelling how awesome he was

" Do you understand that if you can at least stand toe to toe with these great taijutsu styles then you will be able to battle any person? " asked Jiraiya looking at the boy.

' I will take care of him Minato ' thought Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Naruto today we're going to do another type of exercise " said Jiraiya smirking

" What is it, some awesome fire jutsu or something " said Naruto jumping around

" No, you're going to meditate " smirked Jiraiya looking at the boy

" How is that going to help me? " asked Naruto looking at his sensei totally confused

" It'll calm you down, and increase your ability to sense other people, and your reflexes and it increases your control over your chakra systems " said Jiraiya looking at him.

" OK, then what do I do " asked Naruto looking at his sensei.

" Just sit still and clear your mind of everything " said Jiraiya showing him the sitting position. Naruto got in the position and proceeded to clear his mind of everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Academy ~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka started looking around but he still couldn't see where Naruto was, the previous day he looked all around the village looking for the kid, he went to the orphanage but they told him that the people who used to be in charge got arrested for kicking a kid out of the orphanage and he knew that it had to be Naruto. Today if Naruto didn't show up to the academy he would report it to the Hokage again.

" Has anyone seen Naruto in the past week " asked Iruka looking at the kids.

" No " said Shikamaru going back to sleep

" SHIKAMARU WAKE YOUR LAZY SELF UP " yelled Iruka with his big-scary-head jutsu

" I'm sure he's alright " said Choji looking at Shikamaru eating his potatoe chips.

" Who cares everyone has been happy with him not being here pulling pranks in class, annoying me asking me out, isn't that right Sasuke-kun " said Sakura with hearts in her eyes at the last part

" I wish you wasn't here right now, you even worse than Naruto " said Sasuke without even looking at her.

Sakura started crying at the comment and everyone started laughing at the big forehead girl. Ino was the first one who started laughing and Sakura and Ino broke out fighting over the Uchiha once again, the boys just sat back watching the fight unfold. Ino and Sakura would always fight over the Uchiha using insults, the boys wanted to see some face smashing but they never fought like that.

" I'll have to report this to the Hokage " said Iruka leaving the class leaving Mizuki in charge for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Hokage Tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka walked in the office and saw Sarutobi reading some papers for missions that just came in. Sarutobi looked up from the papers and saw Iruka standing in front of him worried out his mind and he already knew what this was about.

" Hokage-sama, Naruto has not showed up to school for the past week " said Iruka worriedly

" Don't worry Iruka, I know where Naruto is " said Sarutobi smiling

" Is he alright " asked Iruka quickly

" Yes, he's in good hand, seems like some teacher at the academy has been teaching the wrong thing on purpose. So he's trying to catch up to the other kids " said Sarutobi looking at the young teacher.

" If you say he's Ok, I guess I have to go back to the academy " bowed Iruka before leaving the office

Iruka body flickered back to the academy and saw all the student just standing around like it was nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto's Mind scape ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto started doing the meditation exercise and woke up finding himself in a sewer like place with water ankle deep in the sewer. He looked down the hallway and saw a bunch of little corridors leading to different places, he heard a deep voice at the at the end of the sewer. Naruto followed the voice through the sewer, and found himself in front of a big gate with a seal in the middle of the gate.

" Hello, is anyone here " asked Naruto a little scared

" **Who is this** " said the kyubbi looking at the little boy in front of the gates.

" Who said that, where am I " said Naruto backing up a little away from the gates.

" **Its Me the Great and powerful Kyubbi no Youko** " said the kyubbi in a deep and proud voice.

" K-k-kyubbi.......... " stuttered Naruto looking terrified.

" **Yes Kid don't make me repeat myself** " said the fox looking at the kid

" Where am I, am I dead " asked Naruto shaking

" **No you're not dead kid, you're in your mind** " said the fox looking at the kid laughing

" What are you doing in my mind then " asked Naruto looking at the fox still terrified.

" **I'm sealed within you, so I live in your mind** " said the fox seriously

Naruto quickly wake up and the real world with a terrified look on his face, Jiraiya looked at him and already knew what this was about. Jiraiya walked up to him and sat down besides his godson, Naruto was shaking looking terrified at his sensei.

" Sensei, I just had the craziest dream, I woke up in a sewer and saw the nine-tailed fox and he said that he was sealed in me so he lives in my mind " explained Naruto calming down looking at his sensei hoping that it was just a dream.

" Actually kid, that wasn't a dream " said Jiraiya scratching the back of his head

" What..... " yelled Naruto pausing to calm down

" So, I am a demon like everyone said I was " said Naruto starting to cry, before he felt a little lump on his head getting hit by Jiraiya over the head.

" You are not a demon you hear me " said Jiraiya looking at the kid with a serious face

" You have to go back in your mind scape, I'll explain everything to you later " said Jiraiya looking at him

" Just trust me " said Jiraiya when he saw Naruto doubting to go back.

Naruto got in the same meditating position and found himself in the sewer like place once again, he walked the same way to find himself in front of the big gates once again. Naruto looked inside and saw the Kyubbi's head in front of the gates, he was still scared but this time he wasn't shaking as much as before.

" OH, you're back " said Kyubbi said looking at the boy.

" You say this my mind why does it look like this " asked Naruto looking around

" Because unlike your outside appearance, you're pretty sad and angry " said Kyubbi looking at him

" I'm sorry kid, If I was never tricked into attacking your village, your life would have never been like this " said Kyubbi looking at Naruto

" What do you mean tricked " said Naruto confused

" I never had anything with this village, why would I just wake up one day and attack it. I was put under a genjutsu by a man named Uchiha Madara to attack this village for him since he couldn't do it himself with the Fourth around and Jiraiya of the Sannin, and even Sarutobi Hiruzen around, so he put me under a powerful genjutsu which put me in a rage stage to attack the village " explained the fox remembering what happened

" did you say Uchiha? " asked Naruto remembering that the Uchiha's lived in this village

" Yes kid, I'm sorry for messing up your life kid " said the fox truthfully

" Its Ok, I guess now that I know it wasn't your fault, is there anything I can do to make this place better " said Naruto crying looking around the sewer.

" You can make this place a little more nice " said kyubbi looking around

" Just concentrate and make this place like a forest or something " said Kyubbi looking around

Naruto concentrated and started thinking happy things that happened in his life like being with Gramps, and meeting Jiraiya-sensei. Ater five minutes the water that was on the ground disappeared and inside the cage turned into a big green forest with a lot of big trees, there was a lake besides the forest flowing peacefull and Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around and saw his work so he smiled looking around.

" Thank you, but let me ask you a question " said Kyubbi looking at the kid

" What is it " asked Naruto looking at his tenant

" Why do you continue to follow that pink haired genin even though all she does is humiliate you " asked the Kyubbi

" I don't know, I love her I guess "said Naruto confused at the question

" Do you think she loves you back " asked the Kyubbi

" I don't know, maybe she will one day " said Naruto thinking about all the times that he asked Sakura out and she just hit him on the head or humiliate him in front of the whole class.

Naruto started walking around his mind to see his memories, he saw all the times that people cursed at him or beat him just for walking by their store, he saw all the times that Sakura just humiliated him making him feel worthless when he was just trying to help. He kept walking around and saw his friends Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru in class talking, he saw Iruka helping him in class and then he saw the Hokage comforting him in his office, and finally Jiraiya coming along to save his life. At the end of the hallway he saw a seal on a door he tried to get access to the door but he couldn't so he decided to tell Jiraiya about it. Naruto found himself once again in the real world and saw Jiraiya with a thing in his hand looking over the wall into the next compound. Jiraiya wal looking in the Hyuga compound at some women bathing.

" What are you doing sensei " asked Naruto looking straight at his sensei.

" No-no-nothing kid how was it " said Jiraiya looking at him putting the telescope away in his jacket.

" I started walking around until I saw a door sealed and I couldn't open it " explained Naruto looking at his sensei

' They probably sealed some of his abilities ' thought Jiraiya

" Go back to your mind scape " said Jiraiya doing some hand seals

Naruto closed his eyes and found himself in his mind scape again but this time Jiraiya was standing besides him.

" Where is that door kid " asked Jiriaya looking around

" Follow me " said Naruto guiding Jiraiya to the door.

Jiraiya found himself standing in front of a door title body, he did some quick hand seals and Naruto grew two inches in front of him and his hair grew to reach his shoulder and got even more messy than it was before. They walked in the door and Jiraiya saw another door with ' Brain ' on top of it, he unsealed the door and continued walking around seeing a door with muscle on it he unsealed it walked out the room. They went back to the real world and Jiraiya stood in front of Naruto looking serious.

" How do you feel " asked Jiraiya looking at the kid.

" Like something just it my head, and more power is flowing through my body " explained Naruto looking around.

" And my body feel light " said Naruto looking around

" Run around the compound one time " said Jiraiya looking at his carefully. Naruto started running with the gravitation seal still on him and he could run around the compound in half the time that he usually did which surprised him and Jiraiya.

' They put seal on him, limiting his abilities ' thought Jiraiya with his face full of anger

' I knew it, he got the Namikaze speed ability ' thought Jiraiya smiling

" Stop Naruto " said Jiraiya smiling at the kid

" I'm going to teach you another chakra control exercise before I teach you a jutsu " said Jiraiya smiling

" What is it " asked Naruto looking at his sensei laughing

" Lets go by the little lake that was made in the back " said Jiraiya walking toward the back of the compound, Naruto followed him walking slowly with his hands behind his head. They made it to the lake and Jiraiya started walking on the water to demonstrate the exercise to him. Naruto jumped in the water exited and fell in the cold water, he jumped out of the water shaking since the water was extremely cold after Jiraiya had put a seal on it the previous night.

" Why the hell is this water so cold " yelled Naruto glaring at his sensei

" My bad, I forgot to tell you that it was cold " grinned Jiraiya

" Now start walking on the water, just channel the right amount of charka to the bottom of your feet like the tree climbing exercise " said Jiraiya laughing

Naruto got on the water and flowed the chakra to the bottom of his feet and he started walking on the water, he kept adjusting the chakra to put at the bottom of his feet to not fall in the water when the cold waves made it around. Naruto got out the water with a big grin on his face and walked toward his sensei. When he made it to the spot he saw Jiraiya standing there waiting for him, as soon as he arrived Jiraiya did some hand seals and said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and summoned a human height Toad. Naruto jumped back looking at the Toad since it just appeared out of nowhere.

" Hello Jiraiya-sama, what can I do for you " asked the Toad politely

" Hey Gamaki, I need the contract " said Jiraiya to the Toad

" Taking on a new apprentice " asked the Toad before opening his mouth and a big scroll came out with his tongue

" Yes " said Jiraiya looking at the toad smiling

" Naruto this is Gamaki the contract holder for the Toads, Gamaki this is Naruto the kid with the Kyubbi sealed in him " said Jiraiya scratching the back of his head

" Hello Naruto-san " said Gamaki looking at the kid

" What's up Gamaki-san " said Naruto scratching the back of his head

" OK, Gaki now with the jutsu I said I was going to teach you. Sign your name in blood in this scroll while I explain it to you " said Jiraiya pointing at the spot next to Minato's name, Naruto bit his thumb for some blood and wrote his name on it before signing at the bottom.

" Why was there only two names on it if its a jutsu " asked Naruto confused

" Its a powerful jutsu, and I was the first one to sign it and I get to choose who I pass it too. Its the summoning contract to summon toads in battle. I taught it to my last student and now I'm going to teach it to you " explained Jiraiya looking at his student

" So you was the Fourth's sensei, since he was the only one who could summon toads before " said Naruto looking at Jiraiya

' He's smarter now, must be the seal that I removed from his brain allowing him to think better ' thought Jiraiya smiling.

" Yes, I did train the fourth Hokage, that's a story for another time, Now here are the hand seals for the jutsu " said Jiraiya showing him the hand seals to perform the jutsu. Naruto did the exact hand seals that Jiraiya just showed him and said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu _' and a little orange toad with a blue jacket appeared in front of him.

" Who the hell are you kid " asked the little Toad looking at the yellow head kid.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, who are you " said Naruto looking at the little Toad.

" My name is Gamakichi, what do you want " said Gamakichi looking at the yellow head boy.

" I was just trying out this jutsu brat " yelled Naruto glaring at the little toad.

" Did you bring any snack " yelled Gamakichi looking at the boy

" No, I didn't know I need any " said Naruto looking at Jiraiya

" Next time bring some snacks before summoning me " said Gamakichi disappearing a puff of smokes.

Jiraiya looked surprise at the kid for being able to summon the son of the boss toad on his first try, he smiled seeing the boy coming along better than he expected he thought he was going to have to throw him off a cliff for him to get the jutsu right for a minute. Naruto looked at his sensei proudly and they went inside to get something to eat, before continuing the day's training.

Naruto was still thinking about what the fox told him in his mind, so he decided to tell his sensei about it. Jiraiya saw the look on Naruto's face and decided to start the conversation.

" What's on your mind Gaki " asked Jiraiya looking at him eating his food.

" In my conversation with Kyubbi, he told me that he was tricked into attacking the village by a man named Uchiha Madara. I thought the Uchiha's were from Konoha why would he want to destroy the village " asked Naruto totally confused

' Uchiha Madara, I knew the fox wouldn't just attack the village for no reason ' thought Jiraiya thinking over the situation

" Naruto what the fox told you is probably the truth before there is a legendary version of the Sharingan that is said to be able to control the tailed demons " said Jiraiya looking at the kid seriously

" Who is this Uchiha Madara he must be very powerful to be able to control a tailed demon " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" Uchiha Madara was one of the founding fathers of the Hidden Leaf village, he left the village because the First became Hokage and not him, I think the reason that he wants the village destroyed is because the other Uchihas did not leave with him " said Jiraiya looking at his student seriously.

" So that's the problem do you think he's still alive " asked Naruto looking at his sensei in worry

' **I think so kid, not many people knows he's still alive** ' said Kyubbi through the mind link they had.

" Naruto with the kind of things that will happen in the future, I want you at least to have a childhood that you can remember. You're going back to the academy tomorrow just make sure you act normal, come up with some kind of excuse to why you wasn't in school. Do you have any friends in the academy " said Jiraiya looking at the kid.

" Yeah, I got Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino but he's usually very quiet " said Naruto thinking about all the people who was nice to him.

" Oh, and there is Hinata she usually faint when I talk to her though " explained Naruto thinking about the girl.

' Seems like that girl has a crush on you ' though Jiraiya smiling at the boy.

" Naruto since most thing that will happen might involve this village in some way in the future. I want you to enjoy the rest of your childhood with those you hold dear. I'll be making you a new training schedule for the time you're in the academy " said Jiraiya taking out something to write with, he started writing the new training schedule for his godson. Jiraiya finished the schedule and handed it to Naruto so he could read it over.

Monday

6 a.m to 7 a.m - Physical workout

7 a.m to 8 a.m - Eat, Head to School

8 a.m to 1p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 2 p.m - Lunch

2 p.m to 5 p.m - Friends

5 p.m to 7 p.m - Meditate on Hokage Mountain

7 p.m to 10 p.m - Taijutsu Practice and Speed Training

Tuesday

6 a.m to 7 a.m - Physical workout

7 a.m to 8 a.m - Eat, Head to School

8 a.m to 1p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 2 p.m - Lunch

2 p.m to 5 p.m - Friends

5 p.m to 7 p.m - Summoning Training

7 p.m to 10 p.m - Taijutsu Practice and Speed Training

Wednesday

6 a.m to 7 a.m - Physical workout

7 a.m to 8 a.m - Eat, Head to School

8 a.m to 1p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 2 p.m - Lunch

2 p.m to 5 p.m - Friends

5 p.m to 7 p.m - Chakra Control

7 p.m to 10 p.m - Taijutsu Practice and Speed Training

Thursday

6 a.m to 7 a.m - Physical workout

7 a.m to 8 a.m - Eat, Head to School

8 a.m to 1p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 2 p.m - Lunch

2 p.m to 5 p.m - Friends

5 p.m to 7 p.m - Meditate on Hokage Mountain

7 p.m to 10 p.m - Taijutsu and Speed Training

Friday

6 a.m to 7 a.m - Physical workout

7 a.m to 8 a.m - Eat, Head to School

8 a.m to 1p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 2 p.m - Lunch

2 p.m to 5 p.m - Friends

5 p.m to 8 p.m - Summoning Training

8 p.m to 10 p.m - Meditate

Saturday

Whole Day Free To Whatever You Want To Do.

Sunday

Seals Training, Taijutsu Training, Strength Training, Chakra Control, Meditation.

Naruto finished reading the new schedule and closed the scroll and put it in his pocket so that he could look at it from time to time. Jiraiya looked at him and smiled seeing so much of Minato and Himself in the boy at the same time, A Natural Genius and at the same time a Idiot. They met only a short time ago, but Naruto and Jiraiya were really bonding with each other on a family level. Jiraiya decided that tonight was the night that he would tell Naruto about him being his godfather. He still couldn't tell the boy about his father yet since it was a law in the village, but with him being in the house he will definitely find out by himself since his father lived in the house.

" Naruto you start with the schedule tomorrow which is tuesday " said Jiraiya smiling at him

" I finally get to see Shikamaru and Choji again, and I can't forget Sakura-chan " laughed Naruto thinking about the pink haired girl in his class

' **I'm not even going to tell, he should find out for himself that the girl is a evil bitch** ' thought Kyubbi thinking about all the times he had to heal Naruto from Sakura's blows.

" Naruto, I have something to tell you " said Jiraiya with a serious look on his face.

" What is it Sensei " said Naruto seeing the look on his sensei's face.

" I can't tell you about your parents until you reach a certain, or find out by yourself because its a law in this village, we wouldn't want people finding out who your parents were since they had a lot of very powerful enemies that you are not ready for yet " said Jiraiya looking at him sadly.

" I understand that because Gramps would have told me by now, but they must have been very powerful to have enemies that would go after their kids " said Naruto thinking what Jiraiya told him over.

" Yeah, and I was a personal friend that's why they made me your godfather " said Jiraiya looking at him with a smile.

" You-you-you my godfather......................... where the hell have you been all this time then " asked Naruto with anger clearly in his voice.

" I wasn't done " said Jiraiya sadly

" When you were born, I tried to adopt you Sensei said yes but the council bastards wouldn't let me saying that I was the village's only spymaster that I couldn't stay in the village to raise you. When you were five I tried to adopt you again but they still wouldn't let, and sensei said that he would make sure that you were all right. I would have left the village with you, but since you have the fox sealed in you they made sure that you couldn't leave the village and if you traveled with me we both would have died since I had to fight a lot of enemies and I thought you would have had a better childhood in the village than with me, since I never stayed in the same place for more than a few weeks " explained Jiraiya with pain and regret in his eyes looking at the boy.

Naruto started crying looking at his sensei feeling guilty since he started yelling for no reason which made his godfather really sad " I'm sorry Sensei, I didn't know " said Naruto crying

" Its ok Gaki " said Jiraiya looking at him

" Get ready we are going to the Hokage's office before we go buy grocerie " said Jiraiya getting up.

Naruto went inside to take a shower so he could get ready to go to gramps' office. After taking a shower Naruto put his orange jumpsuit and came downstairs to see Jiraiya waiting for him. Jiraiya hated the jumpsuit so much that he wanted to burn them while the kid slept. He would make sure to buy him some new clothes while they were shopping.

" Naruto why do you wear this jumpsuit if you really want to be a ninja " asked Jiraiya looking at the boy's clothing style.

" Because that's all they would sell me, and the man made me pay a lot for this cool jumpsuit and he sold it to me on a discount " said Naruto looking at his sensei laughing.

" How much did you pay for this exactly " said Jiraiya raising an eyebrow

" Six hundred ryo " said Naruto laughing ( Don't Know currency )

" Do you know where this shop is " said Jiriaya with a grin

" Yeah " said Naruto confused

" Would you mind showing me later so that I can't buy some clothes " said Jiraiya with a sinister smile on his face

" Ok " said Naruto a little scared by the lood on his godfather's face

To be Continued.............................


	3. Childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Believe It.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Childhood ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Jiraiya walked out the of the compound heading for the Hokage's office first since they didn't have anything to do they were walking very slowly. Naruto and Jiraiya passed in front of the Hyuga compound since their compound was right next to the Hyuga's, Naruto had never been in this part of the village in his life since he didn't know it. Jiraiya decided to transform himself into an old man to see the people that be throwing stuff at Naruto and calling him names. A middle aged lady threw a bottle at Naruto but Naruto caught the bottle and three anbus appeared out of nowhere and arrested the lady for not following the thirds law. They made it to the Hokage's office and they went in through the window like Jiraiya usually did, but that didn't bother Naruto since he never really knocked or waited to be called in the office. When they entered the office Shikamaru was right there talking to the Hokage about the fact that Naruto wasn't in school, when Shikamaru saw Naruto enter the office with an old man behind him.

" So Troublesome, I was just asking the Hokage if he seen you " said Shikamaru with a bored expression on his face.

" Shikamaru, what's up " said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" Where have you been Naruto, did you grow taller " asked Shikamaru looking at him up and down.

" That's why I came here Sensei " said Jiraiya looking at the old man

" What is it Jiraiya " asked Sarutobi looking at him

" Naruto are you sure that this boy can hear this " said Jiraiya looking at him

" Of course, Shikamaru is one of my friends and he's trustworthy " said Naruto laughing

" Wait Naruto you're hanging out with Jiraiya of the Sannin " asked Shikamaru looking at Naruto shocked

" Its a secret between me and you right Shikamaru " said Naruto looking at him laughing

" Troublesome, but yeah " said Shikamaru taking a seat

" He's my godfather " laughed Naruto looking at the shocked boy

" No way " said Naruto looking at him. Jiraiya did some hand seals and said ' _Sound Seal _ ' and put a sound seal over the room so that no one would here what they were saying except for the ones in the room.

" Sensei, the academy teachers has been teaching Naruto the wrong things on purpose, and there were two seals placed on him to limit his body and mind. There was one on his brain and one on his muscle " said Jiraiya looking at the old man

" Did you find out who put them on him " asked Sarutobi looking at his old student seriously

" Why would someone do something like that to Naruto, is it because of the pranks we use to pull in the academy " said Naruto looking at the toad sage.

" No, its not that they hate him for something he has no control over " said Sarutobi hoping the young boy would understand

" Because of the fox " said Shikamaru which surprised everyone in the room

" H-h-h-h-h-h-ow did you find out " asked Naruto looking at the boy terrified

" That time the lady was calling you a demon, and the marks on your face. Don't worry I didn't even tell my parents. Its Troublesome though, the village is kind of lucky since you still don't hate those people for what they do to you " said Shikamaru rubbing his head.

" I removed the seals and he grew a couple of inches right in front of me, and his mind kind of understands stuff better now. Don't get me wrond he's still a idiot " said Jiraiya smirking which had Naruto glaring at him.

" So, when do you go back to the academy, its not the same without your pranks. Its such a drag you know " said Shikamaru looking at him

" Why the hell is everything a drag to you Shikamaru " asked Naruto laughing

" Because everything is " said Shikamaru looking at his friend.

" I go back tomorrow " said Naruto with a grin

" I'll be waiting for you, I got to go home because my mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner. She's such a drag " said Shikamaru opening the door after Jiraiya dropped the sound seal.

" Good Kid " said Jiraiya looking at his sensei

" So, Naruto how is it going " asked Sarutobi looking at the boy

" I'm ok gramps, did you miss me " said Naruto laughing and looking at the old man

" Of course those paper works were boring me to death " said Sarutobi laughing

" Wait till' I become Hokage old man " said Naruto looking at him

" Naruto let's go, we have to go to the store to get you some clothes, since these clothes are already too small for you " said Jiraiya walking toward the window.

" I'll see you later Gramps " said Naruto waving his han to the old man and walking toward the window.

They both jumped out the window and Naruto started guiding Jiraiya toward the store where he bought the jumpsuit. When they made it to the store Jiraiya transformed himself into the smaller version of Naruto and Naruto transformed himself into Shikamaru and they walked in the store. Naruto picked up a black shinobi pants with many pockets and asked the man how much it was while he was still disguise as Shikamaru and the man told him 200 ryo. Jiraiy picked up the orange jumpsuit and asked the man how much it was and the man told him 700 ryo.

" Why is this 700 ryo while his pants is 200 ryo " asked Jiraiya still transformed into Naruto

" Because he's not a dirt like you, you're lucky I'm willing to sell you anything " answered the man. Jiraiya dropped the transformation and Naruto did the same and Jiraiya stood in front of the man releasing an insane amount of killing intent.

" Why do you take advantage of the boy like this " asked Jiraiya looking at the man.

" I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-............... " said the man looking in Jiraiya's eyes

" Sensei leave it along " pleaded Naruto to his sensei

" You see even though you've been doing him wrong he still don't want anything to happen to your miserable life " said Jiraiya still looking at the man.

" I'm--m-m-m-m-m-m-m ..................... " said the man looking terrified

" What if I decided to kill you for all you've done to him " laughed Jiraiya looking at the man. And with that the store owner pissed on himself.

" Sensei don't do that " said Naruto pleading to the man

" Why " asked Jiraiya still laughing

" Because I'll give back all the extra money I made off of him " said the store owner opening his cash register

" Its ok, really. I just need some clothes " said Naruto looking at the man

" Wh-wh-wh-what are you looking for " said the man looking at the boy's innocent face

" I need some orange pants " said Naruto smiling

" Are you sure? Orange is not a color for ninjas you know " said the man looking at him

" Yeah, he needs some black pants and a black long sleeved fish net shirl to put under his shirt, a long sleeved orange and black shirt since he seems to like orange " said Jiraiya looking the boy over.

" Do you need any sandals " asked the store owner looking at them.

" Yeah, some black ones to match his pants " said Jiraiya looking at the store owner

" How many sets do you want of the clothes " asked the store owner

" I'll take five since he's still growing and they will get messed up anyhow " said Jiraiya smirking

" Let me take his measurements for the shirts and I'll give you the fish net shirts, the pants, and the sandals. You can pick up the shirts in about two hours " said the store owner taking Naruto's measurement.

After taking his measurements he handed them the pants with some white bandages, the fish net shirts, and the sandals and Jiraiya was about to walk out the store before Naruto took out some money to pay the man.

" No this is free, you'll have to pay next time though " said the man not accepting the money

" No take it, I'll feel guilty getting all of these without paying and I got enough money for it anyway " said Naruto putting the money on the counter.

' What a good kid, its sad I didn't realize that earlier ' thought the old man smiling and with that Naruto had one more person on his side.

Jiraiya sealed the clothes in an empty scroll that he carried with him and they started making their way toward the market, they walked slowly since they were in no hurry to get home. They made it to the store after a couple of minutes walking and they bought what they needed even though some of the store owners got arrested in the process or refusing to sell food to the demon brat. Once again Jiraiya sealed the grocery that they got and they walked out the store slowly without paying. Naruto started laughing at his sensei until Jiraiya slapped him across the head.

" Let's go get some ramen " said Naruto looking at his sensei with stars in his eyes

" Naruto why do you like that ramen so much " asked Jiraiya laughing

" You have to taste it to know " said Naruto looking at his sensei.

Naruto started running toward the ramen stand and he was surprised since the gravity seal was still activated and he couldn't even feel it. Jiraiya decided that he had to put on a gravity seal on himself he was to teach Naruto since the boy was getting faster and faster, Jiraiya was still faster than Naruto but in a few years he will not even come close to catching up to his speed since it ran in his family. Jiraiya caught up to Naruto with no trouble in front of the ramen stand. They walked inside the ramen stand and took a seat, the old man looked at them smiling.

" Where have you been Naruto " asked the old man looking at the boy smiling

" Catching up on some stuff you know " said Naruto rubbin the back of his head sheepishly.

" Who is this with you? " asked the old man pointing at Jiraiya who was sitting next to Naruto.

" That's my godfather " said Naruto laughing

" What do you want " asked the old man handing them two menus.

" I'll get three miso ramen " said Naruto with stars in his eyes

" I'll get a pork ramen " said Jiraiya laughing at the kid.

" Coming right up " said the old preparing the food

Old man Ichiraku brought them their orders and they started eating, to Naruto which was swallowing the ramen at a high speed. Naruto finished his three bowls before Jiraiya could finish the one that he ordered, they finished eating and paid walking out the ramen stand with Naruto complaining that they should have stayed longer since he's still hungry. Jiraiya looked at Naruto smiling at the fact that the boy reminded him so much of his late student Minato. Jiraiya and Naruto made their way toward the clothing store to pick up the shirts that the old man was making for Naruto. They made it to the store and walked in looking for the old man.

" Are you finished with the clothes " asked Jiraiya looking at the old man.

" Yes sir " said the old man handing Jiraiya the shirts.

" Thank you " said Naruto walking out the shop

" Come again " said the old man waving at them

~~~~~~~~~~~ Namikaze Compound ~~~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya and Naruto arrived and unsealed the clothes and the food that was in the scroll and put them in place. The went back outside to the training ground since it was only seven and they could still get some training in. Jiraiya decided that it was time for him to teach Naruto the Shadow clone since his chakra reserve was massive. Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya waiting for instruction on what they were going to do now.

" Ok, Naruto I'm going to teach you a jutsu now " said Jiraiya smirking.

" Yippee, about time old man " said Naruto jumping up and down in joy.

" Its a cool fire jutsu ain't it " said Naruto jumping in front of Jiriaya laughing.

" No, its helpful for training though " said Jiraiya looking at the kid

" Huh, What is it " asked Naruto looking at his sensei calming down a little.

" Since your chakra reserve is big, you're going to get it easily " explained Jiraiya looking at the boy.

" What is it already sensei " said Naruto in an impatient tone

" Its called the Shadow clone " yelled Jiraiya smacking him over the head.

" You are not to use it in front of people, we'll only use it for training for now " said Jiraiya looking at the boy as he explained everything to him.

" How does that help me, what is a shadow clone anyway " asked Naruto looking at his sensei confused

" The shadow clone makes a physical copy of yourself " said Jiraiya showing Naruto the hand seal by making a clone of himself

" I could never make a clone in class " said Naruto looking at his sensei with shame in his eyes.

" Its because you have way more chakra than the kids in your class, and your control sucked since you never had anybody to help you with it " explained Jiraiya looking at the kid with a smile

" Oh that makes sense since I have more chakra its harder to control it " said Naruto doing the seal for the shadow clone and he created five clones of himself on the spot.

" How those it help my training " asked Naruto looking at his sensei

" Ok come with me " said one of Jiraiya's clones to one of Naruto's clones, the clone followed Jiraiya to the front of the compound.

" You are an idiot " said Jiraiya's clone before punching Naruto's in the stomach dispelling it and after that he dispelled himself.

" Who are you calling an idiot " yelled Naruto looking at Jiraiya

" You see now whatever your clone experience when they are dispelled its passed on to the original " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Awesome " yelled Naruto jumping around

" Ok, Naruto since you got it, create six clones for training for the rest of the night " smirked Jiraiya looking at the kid.

" What are you the worst at in the academy " asked Jiraiya looking at the kid.

" The three academy ninjutsus " said Naruto looking at his sensei, he did the single hand seal then said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and created six clones of himself on the spot.

" Send one to do the tree climbing exercise and one to run up and down the tree " said Jiraiya looking at the boy. Naruto instructed the clones to do what Jiraiya told and he turned to look at his sensei once again.

" One to work on the transformation, do it until it comes natural to you. Send one to work on the replacement jutsu, and two to do like the tree climbing one running one walking " said Jiraiya looking at the kid

" What do I do " asked Naruto looking at his sensei

" You are going to meditate " said Jiraiya looking at the kid.

" Ok, where " asked Naruto looking at his sensei

" Right where you are kid " said Jiraiya getting in his meditation sitting position

" Sensei why do people meditate " asked Naruto getting in the sitting position.

" Because it takes away stress and it also relax the mind, making a person's reflex quicker and you can sense the things around you. " said Jiraiya looking at the boy before closing his eyes. Naruto did the same and they stayed like that for the next three hours while the clones worked on chakra control and mastering two of the academy three ninjutsus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was asleep when the clones dispelled so it was now that he was getting the experience of the training from yesterday,he could feel that his chakra control has improved a lot. He tried the transformation jutsu and he got it right on his first try and it was perfect, he decided to try the replacement jutsu and he could replace himself with little fluffy fox toy that was in the corner of his room on the first try. Naruto was happy but as he learned from his meditation yesterday he wasn't suppose to get mad or excited over every little thing, he still decided to jump around before he went to do his physical work out. Naruto went downstairs to the training ground and Jiraiya still wasn't awake yet, so he decided to let him get some sleep.

" Here we go " said Naruto stretching before he could start to do him work out.

Naruto finished stretching and started doing the push ups his gravity seal was still on, so he was getting the maximum effect of the physical work out. He did one hundred sit up then he did one hundred pull ups. Naruto finished with the physical work out and decided to get a lap around the compound before taking a shower. He did the lap and went inside to take a shower, after taking a shower Naruto took out his clothes to get ready for school. He put his clothes on then looked in the mirror to see how the clothes looked on him and he was satisfied about what he saw. His body didn't have any more baby fat since he had to work on that every mourning, so the fishnet shirt stayed on him perfectly, he wrapped the bandages around his ankle and put his kunai holder on his right tight and went downstairs to get some breakfast before leaving.

Naruto walked to the academy fast because he was going to be late after taking all that time to look at himself in the mirror, he didn't want to run so the people would not get suspicious about his speed. As soon as he got to the academy he transformed himself to look like the old Naruto did to ask Sakura out to see if he was going to get lucky after all that time. Naruto walked in the classroom and Iruka stopped him and the students started laughing at him.

" Naruto where have you been and you're late " yelled Iruka with his big-scary-head jutsu.

" I woke up late " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" Where have you been " asked Iruka looking at the boy

" Its a secret Iruka-sensei " said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Take a seat " said Iruka

Naruto looked around the room to see his friends and his crush.

Sakura Haruno was Sasuke's fan girl he knew that but he still liked her. She was book smart, and had no real skills even though she beat him up pretty good. She did not like him one bit, to her Sasuke was better than all the guys in the class, even though Sasuke never even bother to acknowledge her. Ino was another fan girl, but she had a little skill. She was mean to Naruto but not like Sakura and she was very bossy. Shikamaru was one of Naruto's best friends now since he knew his secret and never told anyone. He was the laziest kid on the planet as far as Naruto knew since he's been getting the minimum passing score on every exam so that he wouldn't have to show his thinking ability so people wouldn't ask him to do anything troublesome. Naruto and Shikamaru skipped school sometimes to go watch clouds, Shikamaru was sometimes his look out when pulling pranks around the school. So he decided to sit by Shikamaru after asking Sakura out for one more time, he decided that if she declined him he would give up on her.

" Uhmm... Sakura-chan " said Naruto blushing

" What baka " yelled Sakura looking at him.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me " said Naruto smiling at her.

" Hell no baka " yelled Sakura punching him back to the nearest wall.

Naruto dropped the transformation jutsu in a poof of smokes and he wasn't concentrating at the time so he stopped suppressing his chakra and everyone knew that no academy student should have that much energy. After the smoke was gone, Everybody started looking Naruto's way to see what happened, they were surprised to see now a taller Naruto, his hair wilder and longer, wearing some black shinobi pants, his ankle wrapped in bandage, and his toned body under the shirt. Hinata started blushing before she fainted, she was standing up so she was about to fall on the ground before Iruka held her up. Naruto took a seat by the boys in the back talking to Shikamaru who wasn't surprised since he saw him in the Hokage's office the day before.

" Shikamaru what's up " said Naruto looking at his friend

" Why did you do that " asked Shikamaru looking at his friend

" I wanted to ask her out one last time " laughed Naruto looking at his friend

" Last time " said Choji eating his chips

" Yeah, I realized that she doesn't like me, so I won't waste my time with her " said Naruto looking at the big boy.

" I can't believe I thought she was cute, look at that forehead " laughed Naruto loud enough so she could hear him.

Sakura started crying because she was giving all her attention to Sasuke but she enjoyed the attention she was getting from Naruto since he was the only one who never made fun of her about her look. ' What the hell happened to Naruto he want me to kick his butt again ' Thought Sakura angrily. Sakura got up and walked toward Naruto thinking he's going to quickly apologize when he sees her face, Naruto sensed her coming like he learned from his sensei Jiraiya. He got up and turned to look at her with a smile, while the other boys was laughing. Mizuki saw this as an opportunity to make the demon brat get beat up again, so he was looking at the situation with a smirk.

" Baka apologize to me right now " demanded Sakura with her red with anger.

" But Sakura-chan........... " pleaded Naruto laughing

" Now Baka " yelled Sakura glaring at him

" I don't think so, your forehead is big right " said Naruto turning serious

" Apologize Baka " yelled Sakura glaring at the boy

" Ok, I'm sorry your forehead is so big " said Naruto sitting down

" Do you want me to beat you up again " yelled Sakura glaring at the boy.

" Class its time for our taijutsu practice " said Mizuki getting up from his seat.

Everybody made their way outside for the day's taijutsu practice, Sakura was smirking knowing that she was going to get Naruto and she finally have another chance to impress her precious ' Sasuke-kun '. Naruto was smiling knowing that Sakura was thinking that he still couldn't move properly and that he was an easy target like last time they fought. Sasuke was smirking knowing that he had another victim, after seeing Naruto walk in the room he wanted to fight him to show that he was still the better one in the class.

" Naruto vs Sakura, you two please step up " said Mizuki smirking

" I will get you baka " smirked Sakura walking toward the middle of the academy training ground

" Are you both ready " asked Mizuki looking at Sakura

" Yes " said Sakura getting in the taijutsu style taught at the academy. Naruto nodded and got in the style Jiraiya taught him at the compound.

" Go " said Mizuki looking at Naruto.

' That's not what I taught him ' thought Mizuki looking at the boy with hate.

" Here I come baka " yelled Sakura running toward Naruto like she did in the first fight.

" Same Move " said Naruto stepping out the way of the punch she sent toward him.

Sakura sent another punch toward Naruto and he just jumped out the way by jumping in the air and doing a flip back then falling on both his feet. Sakura sent a kick at him then a punch at the boy but Naruto was dodging them and she lost her balance then fell on the ground flat on her face, Sasuke was looking at him angry since Naruto wasn't that good last time and if Naruto improved then he had to test himself against him. Sakura got up and dust herself up and she was getting angry not being able to land a single hit on the boy that she just promised an ass kicking to, she went at him with a kick and punch combo but Naruto dodge every single one of them with ease with some slow movement. Naruto decided to end the fight and axe kicked Sakura in the torso sending her crashing to the ground with a little blood coming out her mouth. She was now really pissed off with her inner self screaming, she got up and she ran toward Naruto and punched him across the training field, he got up and dust himself up and she was already in front of him ready to pound him to the ground, she threw a punch at him but Naruto said ' _Kawarimi no Jutsu__ - __Replacement Jutsu_ ' and replaced himself with a log which got completely destroyed. Naruto came out from behind a tree and looked at the girl smiling, Sakura ran toward him, but he suddenly disappeared and Sakura hit nothing but the tree.

" Seems like I have to get serious huh " said Naruto appearing behind her

" Come here so I can kick your ass Naruto " yelled Sakura

She ran toward him again with a punch headed for his face but he ducked and punch her in the stomach making a little blood come out of her mouth due to the intensity of the punch, she backed up and Naruto got up and kneed her in the stomach then he punched her right on the nose knocking her out instantly.

" Winner Uzumaki Naruto " said Iruka smiling at the boy.

" Naruto who taught this taijutsu style to you " asked Mizuki giving him a fake smile.

" I learned it myself " lied Naruto looking back at the man.

" You lying " yelled Mizuki looking at him.

" Why does it matter to you " said Naruto looking at him.

Shikamaru gave up against Sasuke, Kiba beat Ino, Shino beat Choji and everybody continued to practice the academy style except for Naruto who was doing his own thing in the back. After the taijutsu practice the class went on to throwing practice, they all were had pretty good accuracy since Naruto trained with his godfather in that area for the past week, Shikamaru was the only one who didn't even bother trying saying that it was a drag to do it. It was time to go back to the class room for the history part of the class, Naruto was paying close attention even though his head wasn't letting him since Iruka made the explaination extra boring, Shikamaru was besides him sound asleep, he followed his head and fell asleep on the desk besides Shikamaku. The bell rung and they knew It was now lunch time and the boys had a special place to eat which was on the roof of the academy away from the girls even Shino was on the roof when it was lunch time, the only one of the boys who wasn't there was Sasuke because he prefered to be alone. Today Kiba stayed in the courtyard of the academy wanting to get some play from Hinata, they went to the top of the academy and Shikamaru quickly got in his cloud watching position.

" Guys, I want you to meet somebody " said Naruto taking out a kunai

" You're not going to kill us are you " said Shikamaru laughing laughing

" No idiot " said Naruto making a little cut on his finger to draw out some blood, he put some blood on his right hand and did some quick hand seals before saying ' _Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Toad Summoning Jutsu_ ' and summoned two little Toads in a puff of smokes.

" What do you want kid " asked Gamakichi looking at the boy.

" What the hell talking frogs " said Choji looking at the two little Toads laughing

" We're Toads you jerk " yelled Gamakichi glaring at the boy

" Anyway, you guys have to keep quiet about this " said Naruto looking at them.

" Sure " said Shino in his usual monotone voice.

" Who is this brother " asked Gamatatsu looking at Naruto.

" Do you have some candy " asked Gamatatsu looking at the boy. Naruto reached in his pocket and took five pieces of candy and gave to them.

" You know what I like you kid " said Gamakichi eating a piece of candy

" Gamakichi this is Shikamaru the laziest kid in the world " said Naruto pointing at Shikamaru who was laying on his back looking at the sky.

" What's up " said Gamakichi to Shikamaru

" Hey " said Shikamaru waving at the little Toad without looking at him.

" This is Shino and that is Choji " said Naruto pointing at Shino then Choji.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Jiraiya ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya was sitting outside the hot spring will a big smile on his face writing on his little notebook the notes for his next porn book. He really missed doing his research but now he couldn't do it as often as he wanted to because he had to train Naruto to protect himself before he left for his meeting with his spies. Now that he knew that Madara was alive and that he was involved in the Kyubbi attack he had to let Naruto enjoy himself before throwing him in the killing life of a ninja. Jiraiya finished his research and he suddenly found himself in the Toad Summoning realm where he got his sage training done.

" Jiraiya who is that kid you let sign the contract " asked Pa, an old short little toad.

" Naruto, he's my new student " said Jiraiya looking at Pa smiling, Pa stroke him on the head with his cane.

" Who is he " asked Pa looking at him

" Minato's son sir " said Jiraiya rubbing the big lump on his head

" You mean your godson " said Ma looking at the man

" Yes m'am " answered Jiraiya not wanting to get hit for a second time.

" That's why we summoned you here " said Pa looking at the man

" But I wanted to talk to you guys, I want to finish mastering my sage training while the kid is in school. There is a very powerful man that I just found out that might be alive " said Jiraiya seriously

" Ok when do you want to finish it " asked Pa looking at him laughing

" We start Tomorrow " said Jiraiya looking at the two Toad sages

" Ok, get ready to go to hell again " laughed Pa looking at Jiraiya

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back With Naruto ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu were still hanging out on the roof of the academy, but it was now time for them to go back to class. Naruto sent Gamakichi and Gamatatsu back home and went down, when they went back down on the playing ground of the academy to find Sasuke looking for Naruto, he wanted to fight him before they had to go to class.

" Hey Dobe fight me " demanded Sasuke looking at the boy

" Don't feel like it Teme " said Naruto looking at him.

" Don't insult Sasuke-kun Baka " yelled Sakura with a bandage on her nose and all the Uchiha fan girls greed with her.

" Shut up Sakura " said Naruto looking at the girl.

" I said fight me, or are you scared " said Sasuke in his surperior Uchihas-are-better-than-you tone

" Sure " said Naruto getting in the Fox style taijutsu stance. Sasuke got in his family style and they faced each other.

" You see Ino-pig Sasuke-kun is fighting for my honor " said Sakura with heart in her eyes

" As If " said Sasuke looking at the girl

" But Sasuke-kun......... " said Sakura on the verge of tears

" Kick his ass Naruto " yelled Kiba with a bark from Akamaru

" That baka can't beat Sasuke-kun " yelled all the fan girls

" I'm fighting him to prove that I'm better than him " said Sasuke running toward him doing some hand seals ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_ ' said Sasuke as a big fireball came out his mouth heading straight for Naruto, ' _Kawarimi no Jutsu__ - __Replacement Jutsu_ ' said Naruto before he replaced himself with a log. The log burned down and Naruto appeared behind Sasuke smiling, Sasuke turned around and punch him in the face then kicked him in the stomach sending him a few feet back which had all the fan girls screaming, Naruto got up and dust himself up. Naruto jumped in the air and did a flip backwards getting ready for Sasuke, he ran toward Naruto with a punch and kick combo but this time Naruto dodged and blocked all of them and at the end he punch him in the face then kicked him in the ribs which knocked him down having all the fan girls yelling at Naruto some of them were even going to jump in the fight. Sasuke got up and started doing some hand seals at the end he said ' _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu- Fire style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu _' and a bunch of fire balls came out his mouth toward Naruto since everyone jumped out the way, Naruto used his speed to evade the fire balls and get in front of Sasuke, he kneed him in the stomach then punch him in the chest before sending him flying with a powerful kick. Sasuke did a flip in mid-air and landed on his feet with some blood on the side of his lips, he started running toward Naruto with his anger building up he threw a punch at the yellow head boy, but Naruto ducked to evade before he did a swept under him making the Uchiha jump in the air, Sasuke was coming down with a kick meant for Naruto's head but Naruto kicked it away with a kick himself. Sasuke fell on his feet and punch Naruto in the face making a little blood come out the side of the yellow hair boy's mouth.

" Stop it you two " yelled Iruka getting between them

" He wanted to fight, I had to kick his ass " said Naruto laughing

" Naruto you totally owned him there bro " said Kiba patting him on the back

" Sasuke won you idiot " yelled Sakura glaring at Naruto

" Whatever Forehead " laughed Naruto looking at the girl

" G-g-g-g-g-good job N-n-n-n-aruto-kun " stuttered Hinata looking at her feet playing with her fingers

" Thank You Hinata " said Naruto smiling at the girl

' I can't believe it Naruto just beat Sasuke the top of our class ' thought Ino just looking at Naruto.

To be continued.........................

___ ________ ___________ ___________ ______________ ____________ _____________ _______________ _____________ ____

Author.

I Like This Story Better Lol.


	4. Jiraiya: The Toad Sage

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Any Related Character in this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4: Jiraiya: The Toad Sage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time:

' I can't believe it Naruto just beat Sasuke the top of our class ' thought Ino just looking at Naruto.

End

Naruto started walking away to join his friends with a big smile on his face he finally did what he always wanted to do to prove himself to the class now all that was left was for him to prove himself to the village by becoming Hokage. He heard the group of fan girls calling his name. He turned around and saw all the fan girls except for Ino glaring daggers at him. Ino was still standing in the same spot where she cheering for Sasuke before Naruto beat him and she made herself believe that no one in the academy could beat her precious Sasuke-kun in a fight, and to see the same thing she believed could never happen happen in front of her was making her doubt what she saw in Sasuke. Ino was finally snapped out of her phase when she saw the fan girls getting mad.

" You need to apologize to Sasuke-kun right now " yelled Sakura the head of the fan girls

" I wish I could but I can't " said Naruto walking away

" Get back here and apologize to Sasuke-kun baka " yelled Sakura walking toward Naruto with the other fan girls behind her.

" Hell no " said Naruto stopping and he turned to look at all the fan girls.

" We'll just make you then " said Sakura cracking her knuckles

" I thought the Teme was supposed to be the strongest in the village, now you want revenge because the dead last beat him " laughed Naruto looking at them.

" Shut up " yelled Sakura glaring at him

" Touch me and you'll regret it " said Naruto with one of his fake smiles as he directed all his killing intent toward them like Jiraiya taught him to do. It was a little hard standing up straight for the girls, since they were just academy student and Naruto's chakra was massive. Naruto suppressed his chakra again like Jiraiya taught him.

" You will apologize to Sasuke-kun " yelled Sakura getting up from the ground

" Forehead just shut up " yelled Ino walking toward the girl

" What you're siding with him " yelled Sakura looking at Ino

" I'm not siding with anybody, Sasuke lost you don't see him asking for no apology. That's why he don't talk to us I just realized that. You're annoying " yelled Ino walking away from the group

" You out of the competition for Sasuke-kun's heart then Ino-pig " smirked Sakura looking at the girl's back

" Whatever " said Ino going inside the academy

Sakura turned to get back to Naruto, but he was already gone with the other boys. Naruto was long gone with Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata there went on the roof of the academy and just laid there looking at the clouds with Shikamaru. Naruto was enjoying the little time that he had with his friends but he knew that at 4:30 he had to go home to get ready for his training. Naruto was really happy about his new life, he didn't worry about the villagers since he had Jiraiya, and The Hokage to look after him, he considered them his family and that's all he wanted family and friends. They spent the whole time on the roof until the bell for the academy rung and it was time to go home, so they forgot to return to class after lunch and Iruka was going to get mad at them the next day.

" Guys who has to go home and train " said Naruto looking at them smiling.

" M-m-m-me " stuttered Hinata getting up to go home

" I have to do physical work out with my mom " said Kiba jumping down from the roof and making his way toward his house.

" See you Tomorrow Hinata " smiled Naruto looking at the girl

" Let's just hang out, then I can show you guys my house " said Naruto getting up

" Whatever, If I go home right now my mom is going to be on my ass anyway " said Shikamaru getting up

" Where are we going " said Choji looking at them

" We can go to my house, but you guys have to promise not to tell anybody that don't know " said Naruto looking at them seriously

" Sure " said Choji and Shikamaru walking in front of them and Shino just nod.

The boys jumped down from the academy's roof and started making their way toward the Hyuga compound. When they made it by the Hyuga compound Shikamaru spoke up.

" You said we were going to your house why are we going toward the Hyuga compound " said Shikamaru looking at the boy

" I live next to the Hyugas " said Naruto walking past the Hyuga compound.

They made to the gate of the compound next to the Hyugas and they all were surprised that Naruto lived in a big family compound as big as the Hyugas. Shino was not showing the fact that he was surprised but they could hear his bugs. Naruto opened the gates with the key that Jiraiya gave him and they all walked him. As soon as they walked in they saw the beautiful garden that's in the front, they looked at everything with awe and amazement. Choji looked at everything eating his chips bags after bags, eating faster and faster.

" Dude you live here alone, since when " said Choji looking at his friend

" Not long ago, and I live here with my godfather " said Naruto rubbing the back his head

" Let me show you guys the lake in the back " said Naruto looking at them

They walked down the street of the compound which looked like a mini village with stores and houses on either sides of the street. They made it to the back of the compound where the training ground and there was a lake there with a dock and everything. Naruto jumped on the water and started running on the water which had all the boys looking at him with their eyes wide open.

" How did you do that " said Choji finishing his last back of potato chips.

" You know about chakra control right " said Naruto looking at them.

" Yeah, it's a drag learning it " said Shikamaru looking at his friend with a bored expression.

" Can you do any chakra control " said Naruto looking at his friends

" No, My dad didn't start with that yet " said Shino looking at him

" No " said Choji looking at him

" Don't want to " said Shikamaru sitting down on the dock to look at the lake.

" If you do that, I will play shogi with you every time I have some free time " smirked Naruto knowing that the boy liked to play shogi.

" What do we do " asked Choji looking at him

" Just walk up a tree by flowing some chakra to the bottom of your feet " said Naruto getting off the water to show them. He walked up the tree with ease and Shikamaru was the first to get up and try to walk up the tree. As soon as he saw Naruto walk up the tree he already concluded that you can't use to much chakra or too little for that matter. He got it to the top of the tree on his fifth try and went back to sitting on the dock and looking at the lake.

It was time for them to go home because Jiraiya would be home any minute now to start his training for the day. They all got the chakra control exercise with Naruto cheering them on and encouraging them when they started to fail.

" Let me tell you guys something Jiji-sensei told me, when you run up and down the tree for a long time and do it everyday. You chakra will start to grow " said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

" I will do that " said Choji walking out the gates

" Thank you Naruto-san " said Shino behind Choji

" See you Tomorrow Naruto, You're a troublesome blond you know that " said Shikamaru with his bored expression

" I'll see you guys tomorrow " said Naruto running back inside after closing the gates, he went inside and got in one other black pants that he started using for training purposes. He went back to the training ground and started stretching and getting ready for his sensei to arrive, Jiraiya appeared in the middle of the training ground in a puff of smokes and saw Naruto stretching.

" What's up sensei " said Naruto looking at his sensei smiling

" How was school " said Jiraiya walking toward the boy

" They put in a fight against the same girl that beat me up " said Naruto laughing

" And............ " said Jiraiya waiting for the end

" I won, then I introduced Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to Shikamaru and some of my most trusted friends, we chilled for some time and forgot to go back to class. When I was about to go to class Sasuke asked me for a fight and I totally kicked his ass " said Naruto laughing

" You mean the Uchiha " said Jiraiya smiling at his godson.

" Yeah, and he knows some fire jutsus too " said Naruto before explaning the whole fight to his sensei.

" I told you the academy three was useful " said Jiraiya looking at him

" Alright Gaki, summoning training " said Jiraiya taking off his top.

" Alright " said Naruto jumping up and down

" Alright Naruto, you can use Toad for almost everthing like sending messages, chilling out, and there are big combat Toads " said Jiraiya looking at the kid

" Are there like small ones or a jutsu to summon a bunch of small frogs " said Naruto grinning

" What do you have in mind " said Jiraiya also grinning

" The girls in school, I need to teach them a lesson " laughed Naruto looking at his sensei

" I like your style kid, but you have to put enough chakra for hundreds of small toads and summon them " said Jiraiya laughing

" Work on it until you get, then come find me, send me a message with a messenger Toad " said Jiraiya disappearing in a puff of smokes.

" I know who can help me " said Naruto biting his thumb to draw some blood, he did the hand seals then said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and summoned two small Toads each wearing a blue jacket. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu already liked him so they were happy that he summoned them again, the candy had nothing to do with it, but it helped.

" **Hey Kit** " said Kyubbi through the mind link they had

" Who the hell said that " asked Naruto getting in a defensive position

" **Its me Kyubbi, I can speak to you through our mind link** " said the demon lord

' Oh, what is it ' said Naruto taking a pause before starting on his new jutsu.

" **Do you know how the Sharingan copy or predicts people's moves **" asked the demon lord

" **They do it by reading a person's mind with their Sharingan by looking in the person's eyes, that's why they all know genjutsu** " said the demon lord

' So they can read people's mind ' asked Naruto a little nervous

' Is there any way against it them reading your mind ' said Naruto still practicing his jutsu

" **Any body else would fight them without looking in their eyes, but since I can't mess with your DNA by giving you the Sharingan, I'll give a counter to the Sharingan. It won't block your mind so that you're the only one who can access it, its going to be your eyes** " said the demon lord

' You're not going to change my eyes are you ' said Naruto getting more nervous

" **No, I fixed them so any time an Uchiha try to read your mind or cast a genjutsu on you, it won't work. Matter of fact you won't get caught on any genjutsu, it don't matter how powerful it is. Your eyes will still remain the same** " said the demon lord

" **Talk to you later, I'm going to sleep** " said the demon lord leaving the mind link

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Sasuke ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was in his clan training ground training with his jutsu, he read a scroll on some more fire jutsus and he was practicing them to beat Naruto the next time they fought. Unknown to him there was somebody watching him train, the man in the white coat and the anby mask jumped out in the clearing and stood across from the lonely Uchiha, Sasuke glared at the anbu member before stopping his practice.

" What do you want " demanded Sasuke

" I was sent here to help you " said the anbu member looking at him.

" I don't need your help and get out of my house " said Sasuke walking away from the man

" But the dead last of the academy did manage to beat you " said the anbu member

" Shut up " said Sasuke running toward the man, he threw a punch but the anbu member dodge it easily and punched him in the stomach then kicked him away, the anbu member jumped in the air and threw several kunais at him injuring him. he threw a kunai again but Sasuke dodged it before falling on the ground unconscious. The anbu member picked him up and ran out of the compound with him heading toward the hospital. He dropped him in front of the hospital, but what he didn't know was that Sarutobi saw everything that happened with his crystal ball he sent two of his best anbu to take care of the root member, he made to a empty little alley and before he could report to his master, he found himself being restrained by some tree roots, before he heard a sound of a thousand birds screeching, the anbu in the dog mask ran toward him a full speed, when he made it in front of him he said ' _Raikiri - Lightning Blade_ ' and ran his hand through the man's heart killing him. They destroyed the body and left to report to the Hokage.

The nurses treated Sasuke fast and told to rest since his injuries were completely healed he could go home this afternoon. Sasuke felt something in his eyes and asked the nurse for a mirror to see what the problem was, the nurse handed him the mirror smiling, he looked in the mirror and saw his eyes was still the same, he flowed some chakra to his eyes to check if his Sharingan was activated and he was right he saw his Sharingan with one tomoe in his eye, and he smirked he would train go home and train and beat Naruto the next day because there is no way that the dead last could beat him now that he had the Sharingan. Sasuke was happy that his eyes activated and now he would show Naruto for humiliating him in front of the whole class.

~~~~~~~~ Naruto ~~~~~~~~~

Naruto did the hand seals and tried doing the jutsu again and he knew that he ran out of chakra since he summoned all kind of Toads in the last hour and he memorized the ones that he summoned and what they could be used for, the thing that drained his last bit of chakra was when he created all the clones to summon different type of Toads. One of the clones did manage to get the jutsu right before Naruto dispelled all of them and sent all the little frogs home.

" Gamakichi, Gamatatsu go get Jiraiya for me tell him I'm done " said Naruto before falling on the ground

The little Toads jumped out of the compound and hopped toward the hot springs since they had a blood contract with the Toad sage and they knew where he was at all time. Jiraiya wa busy peeking at the women in the bath house and writing notes on his notepad since that was his last chance to do any good research with his new training and training the boy too. He was giggling and no one in the bath house even spotted him, since he was excellent at stealth, being a spy master and all that. Jiraiya senses the little Toads coming his way and got up putting his notepad away. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu arrived and saw Jiraiya coming out of bush, and knew what he was doing since his dad told him about his summoner, the Toad Sage.

" **Naruto said that he's done** " said Gamakichi looking at the man

" So, he summoned you guys to help him, let's go " said Jiraiya pointing toward his shoulder, they each got on one shoulder and they disappeared leaving behind a bunch of leaves. Jiraiya appeared in the training ground with the two little Toads on his shoulders. Naruto's chakra was in his reloading mode getting back the chakra that he used doing the jutsu.

" Gaki, let me make you a new training schedule you have too much time for Taijutsu since you already know the one that I taught you. Starting next week you'll be using that new schedule " said Jiraiya taking out an empty scroll and some writing material.

" Alright, I'll get some ninjutsu finally " said Naruto jumping up and down in happiness.

Monday

5:30 a.m to 6:00 a.m - Physical workout

6:00 a.m to 7:00 a.m - Speed Training

7:00 a.m to 7:55 a.m - Eat and Get Ready for School

8 a.m to 1 p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 1:30 p.m - Lunch

1:30 p.m to 7:00 p.m - Ninjutsu

7:00 p.m to 8:00 p.m - Dodging Practice

8:00 p.m to 10:00 p.m - Meditation

Tuesday

5:30 a.m to 6:00 a.m - Physical workout

6:00 a.m to 7:00 a.m - Taijutsu Training

7:00 a.m to 7:55 a.m - Eat and Get Ready for School

8 a.m to 1 p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 1:30 p.m - Lunch

1:30 p.m to 7:00 p.m - Ninjutsu

7:00 p.m to 8:00 p.m - Target Practice

8:00 p.m to 10:00 p.m - Meditation

Wednesday

5:30 a.m to 6:00 a.m - Physical workout

6:00 a.m to 7:00 a.m - Speed Training

7:00 a.m to 7:55 a.m - Eat and Get Ready for School

8 a.m to 1 p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 1:30 p.m - Lunch

1:30 p.m to 7:00 p.m - Ninjutsu

7:00 p.m to 8:00 p.m - Dodging Practice

8:00 p.m to 10:00 p.m - Meditation

Thursday

5:30 a.m to 6:00 a.m - Physical workout

6:00 a.m to 7:00 a.m - Taijutsu Training

7:00 a.m to 7:55 a.m - Eat and Get Ready for School

8 a.m to 1 p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 1:30 p.m - Lunch

1:30 p.m to 7:00 p.m - Ninjutsu

7:00 p.m to 8:00 p.m - Target Practice

8:00 p.m to 10:00 p.m - Meditation

Friday

5:30 a.m to 6:00 a.m - Physical workout

6:00 a.m to 7:00 a.m - Speed Training

7:00 a.m to 7:55 a.m - Eat and Get Ready for School

8 a.m to 1 p.m - Academy

1 p.m to 1:30 p.m - Lunch

1:30 p.m to 7:00 p.m - Ninjutsu

7:00 p.m to 8:00 p.m - Dodging Practice

8:00 p.m to 10:00 p.m - Meditation

Saturday

5:30 a.m to 6:00 a.m - Physical workout

6:00 a.m to 7:00 a.m - Speed Training

7:00 a.m to 7:30 a.m - Eat

8 a.m to 1 p.m - Friends

1 p.m to 1:30 p.m - Lunch

1:30 p.m to 7:00 p.m - Seals

7:00 p.m to 9:00 p.m - Dodging Practice and Target Practice

9:00 p.m to 10:00 p.m - Meditation

Sunday

6:00 a.m to 9:00 a.m - Physical workout, Target and Dodging Practice

Rest of Day off.

" Alright Gaki, you know what to do now " said Jiraiya throwing him the scroll. Naruto caught the scroll and put it in his pocket and started running around the compound slowly since Jiraiya had increased the gravity to help him control his new found speed and to strengthen his body when doing the physical workout. He ran around the compound and ran around the compound before Jiraiya decided to join him to get back in shape since he didn't train in a long time and now he had to complete his sage training and he knew that Pa was not going to go easy on him. They ran around the compound with a gravity seal on his body like the one on Naruto and he was enjoying running along side his student, seeing Minato in the boy every time he looked at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~ With Sasuke ~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was back home with his wounds healed and he was about to train to get used to his Sharingan, even though he would learn through scrolls only since he was still in the academy and he didn't have any family in the village. He didn't know anybody in the village with the Sharingan who could help him in the village. Sasuke went inside the Uchiha library and took a scroll on how to wield the Sharingan properly.

He sat down and read the scroll and he found out that he had to keep flowing chakra to his eyes for the Sharingan to stay activated, and that if you didn't have enough chakra to activate it, it would not work. Sasuke took out another scroll on genjutsus but he couldn't understand it properly he would just wait until he had another sensei to work on that. Sasuke wanted to be able to use his Sharingan in battle as soon as possible to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp. The scroll Sasuke took out was a scroll on chakra control, and he decided that he would not do that since it wasn't really necessary in battle he needed some more jutsus to master. And with that he went to master the fire jutsus that he already knew.

" I will beat you dobe, because no one can stand up to the Sharingan " yelled Sasuke out of anger

~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Naruto ~~~~~~~~~~~

" Naruto, I need to see if your chakra control is ready for the kind of training we're going to do " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" I mastered both the tree climbing and the water walking " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" Naruto there a jutsu that I'm going to teach, not everyone cane perform it because you got to have to have a contract with the Toads to be able to perform it " said Jiraiya looking at him serious

" What is it " said Naruto looking at his sensei a little nervous

" Let's go to the Toads' home to get you some oil " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, please go back and tell Pa to summon Myself and Naruto " said Jiraiya looking at the two little Toads

" **Ok** " said Gamakitchi and Gamatatsu disappearing in a puff of smokes. A couple of minutes later Jiraiya and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smokes and appeared under a the biggest tree that Naruto has ever seen, he was suprised since he has never seen a tree so huge. Naruto was looking around with his mouth wide open, until Gamakichi and Gamatatsu jumped in front of him.

" Where are we " said Naruto still looking around

" **This is were I live, and were the Toad family lives **" said Gamakichi looking at the boy

" **Jiraiya what is it that you want** " said Pa looking at the man in front of him

" I just wanted to give him some oil, I'm going to teach the Toad oil jutsu " said Jiraiya looking at the old Toad in fear, since he didn't want to get hit by the cane that the little Toad carried.

" Jiraiya-sensei why are you scared of that little Toad " said Naruto looking at the Toad Sage laughing, what he didn't expect was getting hit on the head with the cane that little Toad carried and found himself on the ground with a big lump on the head.

" Brat you better keep your mouth shut " whispered Jiraiya looking at the boy on the ground

" You're right sensei " whispered Naruto moving behind his sensei

" **What is your name kid** " said Pa looking at the boy

" U-u-u-u-zumaki Naruto mister Toad sir " said Naruto from behind his sensei

" **My name is Pa and I am one of the Sages of the Toad** " said Pa looking at the boy. A bunch of big Toads appeared behind Pa with an old female Toad besides him.

" **Naruto this is Ma the other sage of the Toads, My sons Gamabunta the boss summon** " said Pa pointing at the big Toad with the sword by his waist.

" Hey you was in the fight with the Fourth Hokage against the Kyubbi, just wait when Gamakichi and Gamatatsu gets big we're going to beat you and jiji-sensei. Isnn't that right Kichi, Tatsu " said Naruto loooking way up to see the big Toads face.

" **Yeah** " yelled Gamakichi looking at his father

" **Is that right** " said Gamabunta laughing

' **He really is his son** ' thought Gamabunta looking at the little kid.

" Believe it " said Naruto looking at the boss Toad

" **This is Gamaken my other son** " said Pa pointing at the Toad with two swords on his back making an ' X ' shape.

" What's up " yelled Naruto so that the big Toad could hear him

" **Hello Naruto** " said Gamaken laughing with the other Toads

" **And that is Gamahiko** " said Pa pointing at the Toad with shield in his hand.

" **Hello Naruto** " said Gamahiko looking at the boy laughing.

Naruto talked to the Toads he played around with the smaller ones, and they all started liking him since he was so nice and easy going. Naruto played around with them while Jiraiya was drinking with the big Toads and they were all laughing and having fun.

" Naruto come and drink this " said Jiraiya handing him a big cup of oil.

" What I have to drink all of this " whined Naruto looking at his sensei

" Yes " said Jiraiya looking at him laughing.

Naruto drunk down the whole cup of oil with a wierd look on his face, after he finished drinking it he handed the cup back to Jiraiya and he sat on the ground with his hand on his mouth. Jiraiya got up and he looked at Pa and the old toad knew that it was time for him to return back to the Human realm. Jiraiya and Naruto went inside the house and took a shower getting ready to go to the Hokage's office to visit the old man since they always went to see him. Naruto put is clothes on and was waiting for Jiraiya so that they could head to the Hokage Tower. Jiraiya came downstairs with just some pants and a shirt and he wasn't carrying the big scroll that he had to carry, he wasn't wearing his forehead protector, he was just wearing home clothes. He had on a pair of black pants, and a fishnet shirt under a white shirt.

" Jiji-sensei, Kyubbi made some adjustments to my eyes " said Naruto looking at his sensei while they were walking down the streets

" What do you mean some adjustments " said Jiraiya carefully

" I will never fall for genjutsu, and he said that it was the counter to the Sharingan because they will not be able to copy my jutsus or predict my move " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" That's good with Madara around and everything " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" **Tell him, if he comes to your mind scape I can do the same for him** " said Kyubbi waking up in Naruto's mind

' All right ' said Naruto still walking besides his godfather

" Sensei. Kyubbi told me that he can the same for you " said Naruto looking at his sensei smiling

" When we go back to the house, you still have to meditate you know " said Jiraiya still walking and looking around at everything.

" What " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" Yeah, you have to meditate everyday " said Jiraiya laughing at his student.

" All right, all right " said Naruto laughing with his sensei. They made it to the Hokage tower, and they went in through the window. The third was glad to see them since he was getting bored out of his mind doing some much paper work all day, he could swear that the paper work was teasing him and playing with him, because every time he finished a pile another pile came in. He really needed to retire now, he knew that Jiraiya didn't want the job because he was the first one in line for the job, but he gave it to his student instead and now he had to train Naruto he wouldn't take the job again. Jiraiya really didn't want to seat around and do paper work when he could be around the continent doing research and having fun.

" Jiraiya what brings you here " said Sarutobi without even looking back since he sensed Jiraiya coming and he was the only one who came inside the office through the window.

" Just dropped by to see you sensei, see you're still doing paper work huh " laughed Jiraiya looking at his old sensei

" Hey Gramps " said Naruto rubbinng the back of his head

" Hey there Naruto " said Sarutobi looking at the boy

" How is the academy " asked the Hokage looking at the boy

" Its ok " said Naruto looking at the man he considered his grandfather.

" Sensei, I came to talk to you about something " said Jiraiya and Sarutobi already knew what to do.

" Back to the coumpound I'll see you " said Jiraiya walking toward the window

" Jiji-sensei can't he just use the shadow clones to do all that paper work " said Naruto walking toward the windwo. They jumped out of the window so they didn't see Sarutobi banging his head on the desk over and over again.

" Why didn't I think of that " said Sarutobi banging his head on the desk.

" All those years of doing paper work " cried Sarutobi looking at all the paper work, thinking all the time he could have been spending with his family.

" Thank you Naruto " said Sarutobi creating three shadow clones to finish the night's paper work.

~~~~~~~~~ Namikaze Compound ~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya and Naruto made it to the compound and the yellow head knew that he had to go meditate while his sensei talked to the Hokage. He followed Jiraiya to the little lake in the back of the compound for his meditating session, they made it to the lake and Jiraiya told Naruto to take his clothes off, and he did what his sensei told him.

" Now, Naruto all you have to do is sit on the water to meditate " said Jiraiya looking at him

" What " yelled Naruto looking at his sensei

" You heard, come inside when you're finished " said Jiraiya walking away from the kid.

As soon as Naruto tried to seat on the water, he started sinking since he only flowed chakra to his feet. He got on the water and flowed some chakra to his but and legs and he sat on the lake and closed his eyes feeling everything around him. He could hear the birds chirping, he could feel the wind against his skin, he could feel Jiraiya and Sarutobi's chakra inside the house, he the Hyugas in the next compound his mind was just clear.

" Sensei, I just found out that Uchiha Madara was the one who summoned the fox to attack the village " said Jiraiya looking at the old man seriously

" Are you sure " said Sarutobi looking at his student drinking some tea that Jiraiya made.

" Yeah the fox said it himself " said Jiraiya looking at the old man

" That complicates things " said Sarutobi looking at his student

" After Naruto graduates the academy, I have to leave for a few months to find out more about it " said Jiraiya looking at the old man.

" That's a good idea " said Sarutobi looking at his old student smiling

" I'm going to teach him, combination jutsus with the Toads, before I leave " said Jiraiya looking at his sensei

" That will help him, not fight alone plus he got teammates like Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba who got his back. I saw him teach them the Tree climbing earlier today " said Sarutobi smiling at his old student

" He is a good kid, just like his father " said Jiraiya smiling

" Of course " said Sarutobi smiling

" I think you should leave, because the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back to take over his training. He got two years left in the academy maybe you can leave in five months or so and you can spend a year and a half finding more about the subject, so that you can come back to pick him up from school after he graduates I think he would like that " said Sarutobi looking at his sensei

" You are right, I want to be around when he graduates " said Jiraiya looking at his sensei

" I'll train him and get my training in while he's in school " said Jiraiya looking at his sensei

to be continued........................


	5. Sage Training

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or Any related Character. Just a writer having a little fun with it.

I decided that this would be the last chapter that I'm going to write for this story, I'm really sorry but I do not want to finish writing this story for a lot of mistakes that I've been making in grammar and stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5: Sage Training ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the talk with Sarutobi, Jiraiya knew that he had to go out of the village if he wanted to find out more about that Madara thing. Sarutobi left the compound and Jiraiya went to find Naruto who was still meditating on the lake, Jiraiya took him inside because he had to rest for the school day tomorrow. The oil that Naruto drunk was staying in his body for him to be able to use the Toad oil jutsu, because Jiraiya had to drink it when he was learning with the Toads. Now the Toad sage had to go ahead and finish the sage training because when he transformed his face get distorted and he don't want that to happen. Naruto went inside the house and went to sleep and Jiraiya did the same, he wanted to go out to a bar and get something to drink to clear his mind, but he couldn't since he would be hang over and Pa would kill him in the training.

~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~

The alarm rung and Naruto woke up ready for his day, he went down the stairs and head toward the Training ground, when he arrived down stairs he saw Jiraiya already up and fully dressed in the clothes that he used to train Naruto. Naruto looked at him nervously because he didn't want to be training so early in the mourning.

" Why are you up so early Jiji " asked Naruto looking at his sensei

" To get some exercise done before training with Pa " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" What " asked Naruto looking at the man

" What do you think, I do while you're in school. Naruto follow the schedule I made for you because I'll be back sunday mourning, if I leave while training with Pa he's going to kill me " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ok " said Naruto and he was aobut to walk outside

" Naruto when you come from school, summon a toad your size and start trying to get along with him, because when I come back I'm going to teach jutsus to combine with Toads " said Jiraiya looking at him.

" Huh " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" Let me introduce you to one " said Jiraiya walking outside toward the training ground with him. They made it to the training ground and Jiraiya bit his thumb then said ' ' and summoned a Toad as tall as Naruto.

" **Hello Jiraiya-sama, how can I help you** " said the Toad looking at Jiraiya

" Gamakino, I'm trying to demonstrate some combination jutsus to Naruto " said Jiraiya looking at the Toad

" **Let's go then** " said the Toad looking at Jiraiya

" Naruto the main thing to be able to work with the Toad, and know when to combine your chakra with him " said Jiraiya looking at the boy. The Toad did some hand seals and Jiraiya put his hand on the Toad's back and they said ' _Gama Konbi no Jutsu: Suidan - Toad Combination Jutsu: Water Bullet_ ' and a water ball came out of the Toad's mouth and turned the practice dummy into a bunch of little pieces.

" Awesome " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" My wind Chakra put a cutting ability on the water ball making it more destructive " explained Jiraiya looking at his student.

" After school just summon him and he'll show you what to do, and how to combine your chakra " said Jiraiya as he started doing his physical work out, with Naruto besides him doing his physical work out before school. They finished and Naruto went inside to take a shower before going to school, after taking a shower and putting his clothes on, Naruto went back down stairs where Jiraiya had prepared some food for them. Jiraiya finished eating his food and took out some money and handed it to Naruto.

" Do not waste it, it's for the whole week " said Jiraiya before he summoned a little messenger Toad.

" Tell Pa, I'm ready " said Jiraiya to the little Toad, thirdy seconds later Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smokes to his training.

Naruto walked out of the compound and started making his way toward the academy, when passing the Hyuga compound he saw Hinata walking to school with a box in her hand, her lunch. There was a boy who came out of the compound behind Hinata and he was also heading toward the academy, Naruto walked past him and went to talk to Hinata.

" Hey, Hinata wait up " yelled Naruto running after the shy girl. Hinata turned around and saw Naruto running after her and she was getting nervous, since she was in love with the boy. Naruto caught up to the girl and he stood besides her and started walking besides her.

" Hey Hinata what's up " said Naruto rubbing the back of his head looking at the girl.

' What do I do, he is so close to me right now ' thought Hinata turning a different shade of red

" H-h-h-h-hey N-n-n-n-n-aruto-kun, h-h-ow a-are you doing " answered Hinata looking at her feet avoiding to look in the boy's eyes

" Hinata are you sick " said Naruto touching the girls forehead.

' Naruto-kun is touching me ' thought Hinata still looking at her feet and playing with her finger.

" Hinata are you all right " asked Naruto getting worried.

" I-i-i-i'm fine, what are you doing around here Naruto-kun " asked Hinata still looking at her feet

" I live next door to you, in that compound over there " said Naruto pointing at the compound that is as big as the Hyuga compound.

" Y-y-y-y-ou l-l-l-live n-n-next to me " asked Hinata getting even more red which was impossible since she was getting to an orange shade.

" Yeah, you can't tell no one about it though, and try to stay out of the girl's bathroom today in school " said Naruto laughing thinking about the prank already.

" W-w-w-hy is that Naruto-kun " said Hinata still looking at her feet and playing with her fingers.

" You'll see, you want to race me to school or I can carry you " said Naruto looking at the girl laughing

" But.. " was all Hinata could say before Naruto picked her up bridal style and started running toward the academy with her. Naruto ran toward the academy as fast as he could style carrying the shy girl, they made to the academy with a big smile on Hinata's face and her face was also red, as soon as Naruto put her down she fainted but lucky Iruka was there to stop her from hitting the ground.

' Naruto-kun just carried me to school ' was all that was running through the girls mind with a dacing mini Hinata in her mind.

Naruto walked to the back of the room and went to seat by Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru on his head, he sat down and started talking to the guys about the day.

" Guys I have the perfect plan set up for today " said Naruto with a big grin on his face.

" For who " asked Kiba knowing the look that Naruto had on his face since they pulled pranks with each other before.

" The girls, you remember yesterday " said Naruto smirking

" Choji distract Mizuki just talk to him, Shino keep the girls from going toward the bathroom, Kiba keep Iruka-sensei from going out of the room too, and Shikamaru you're coming with me as my look out. You got it " asked Naruto looking at all of them.

" Yeah " said Shikamaru looking at the boy

" Why are you the leader " asked Kiba looking at the boy

" Because it was my plan " yelled Naruto looking at the boy.

" Ok when do we start with the plan " asked Choji looking at Naruto

" After the physical session outside, they'll want to use the bathroom really bad " said Naruto laughing.

" Man, I know this is going to be genius " said Kiba getting a bark from Akamaru.

" Shino is going to send a bug to warn you when I'm done " said Naruto looking at Shino

Iruka started the class when everybody arrived, Sasuke was just sitting in his seat looking nothing in particular but his eyes was fixed to the front of the room. Iruka was talking about the founders of the village and surprisingly Naruto was paying a lot of attention when Iruka was talking about them, since he wanted to know as much as he could about Uchiha Madara who had something against the village. Sasuke didn't show it but he was really pissed off when Iruka started talking about how the first Hokage defeated Uchiha Madara in their final battle. All the girls were glaring at Naruto because of the incident that happened the day before, and they still held a grudge against the yellow hair boy. Naruto had the fool proof plan running around his head with a big smile on his face. He got up and walked toward Sakura smiling.

" Hey there Sakura-chan you want to go out with me " asked Naruto smiling at the girl

" As if baka " yelled Sakura punching him in the head

Naruto walked back to his seat a little sad since the girl still didn't like him but he was still smiling because that was his chance to get back at her. Hinata was looking a little sad too because Naruto never noticed her to ask her out and Sakura was always rejecting him. Iruka finished with the first part of class and now it was time for the physical part of the day before they had lunch, they went outside in a straight line and they stood there waiting for their opponent. Shikamaru was sitting down since he was still a little bored from that long story that Iruka was telling in the class.

" First match Nara Shikamaru vs Sakura Haruno " said Mizuki looking at them

" Easy " smirked Sakura walking toward Shikamaru

" You guys ready " asked Mizuki looking at them

" Yeah " said Sakura

" Do I have to " asked Shikamaru looking at his teacher

" Yes " said Mizuki looking back at the boy

" Go " said Mizuki jumping back

Sakura ran toward Shikamaru with the same punch that she used against Naruto twice and Shikamaru just moved to the side and evaded the punch. He did some hand seals then said ' _Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Possession Jutsu_ ' and caught her with the shadow possession jutsu. He used the shadow to get her close to the wall while he was still in the middle of the training ground. He started punching the air while Sakura was messing her hands up punching the wall very hard, Shikamaru head butted the air and Sakura did the same and head butt the wall and had her big forehead bleeding. Shikamaru then made her walk toward Sasuke with a smile on her face.

" What the hell are you doing Shikamaru " yelled Sakura struggling under the jutsu

" Fighting " said Shikamaru smiling

Shikamaru put Sakura in the perfect position and move his right foot back, Sasuke was looking at the boy with his Uchihas-are-the-best look, the lazy boy kicked the air while Sakura's foot ended up right on the Uchiha's groin. Sasuke fell on the ground holding his nuts while all the fan girls were worried and panicking over their precious Sasuke-kun. The lazy boy then made Sakura walked toward the wall hitting her head on the wall knocking herself out.

" If Sasuke can not have kids with me, I will kill you Shikamaru " yelled one of the fan girls

" I did not do anything, it was Sakura " said Shikamaru laughing with everyone

" Winner Nara Shikamaru " said Iruka looking at the boy

" Shikamaru you're a genius " yelled Naruto running toward the boy

" Funny as fuck bro " yelled Kiba laughing on the ground. Even Shino was laughing at the thing.

All the fan girls started walking toward Shikamaru cracking their knuckles, they boys made a circle around Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto transformed into Shikamaru, while Shikamaru transformed into Naruto, it did not end good since they beat the living shit out of Naruto but some of the girls ended up hurt to since the boys were also fighting for their friend. Naruto got hit and the transformation jutsu still didn't cancel, and Naruto knew that his transformation jutsu was the real thing. Iruka stopped the all out war between the fan girls and the boys and wanted to continue with the spar but he knew a war would break out again.

" We are going back inside " said Iruka looking at them

" Hinata I need your help with something " said Naruto walking toward the girl

" What is it Naruto-kun " asked Hinata playing with her fingers

" Can you look with your Byakugan to tell the guys when I'm done " said Naruto smiling at the girl

" S-s-s-ure " said Hinata finally looking at the boy

" Guys now " said Naruto walking toward the academy entrance

" Iruka-sensei can you help me with my throwing jutsu " said Kiba walking toward the academy teacher.

" Sure Kiba " said Iruka walking toward another training ground with Kiba

" Mizuki-sensei can you help me with my taijutsu please " asked Choji walking toward the man

" Sure come on " said Mizuki walking toward the back with the boy

" Shikamaru let's go " said Naruto looking at the boy laughing

" Shino Hinata is going to tell you when I'm done " said Naruto jumping in through the window.

Shino let all his bugs out and had all the girls in one corner of the training ground scared out of their dress, Naruto was in the bathroom with Shikamaru standing behind him laughing. Naruto did some hand seals then said ' _Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kichi, Tatsu - Toad Summoning Jutsu: Kichi and Tatsu_ ' and used a summoning jutsu he made to summon the two little frogs. Gamakichi jumped on Naruto's head, while Gamatatsu jumped on his shoulder. Naruto then started doing some other hand seals then he said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Tajuu Gama - Summoning Jutsu: Multiple Toads_ ' and summoned a bunch of little frogs in the bathroom and closed the door. Naruto waved his hands and Hinata knew that was him telling her that they were done.

" Shino-san, he's done " said Hinata looking at the bug boy. Shino sent some of his bugs after Kiba and Choji and the boys ran away from the teachers toward the school.

All the bugs went back on Shino and he went toward the back of the school with Hinata behind him where they wer supposed to meet. Naruto and Shikamaru was already back there laughing waiting to hear all the screaming, Choji and Kiba made it to the meeting spot and they stayed there waiting. The girls went inside the school and started walking toward the bathroom, Ino opened the door and a bunch of little frogs jumped out of the bathroom on all of them, they started running away from the bathroom screaming and thats when the boys started laughing with Kiba on his back, Naruto holding his stomach, Shikamaru holding his stomach, Shino holding his stomach, and Choji holding his stomach, Hinata was just giggling softly hearing all the noise. Iruka and Mizuki made it to the academy and saw all the little frogs jumping around.

" Everybody get out " said Iruka evacuating the school since he didn't know where all the frogs came from.

All the kids from all the classes got out of the academy and went to the training grounds, Iruka was counting the kids and he realized that Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata was missing from his class. Neji was looking really pissed off he was just telling some kid about his fate when the thing happened.

" Has anyone seen Naruto " asked Iruka looking around between all the students.

" Tatsu, Kichi you guys have to go " said Naruto handing a piece of candy to each of the little Toads.

The little toads left in a puff of smokes and the group started walking toward their class with Naruto way behind them laughing, when the kids saw them they knew that something was and that they had something to do with it. Iruka looked at them with anger clearly on his face.

" Did you guys have something to do with this? " asked Iruka walking toward them.

" No sir " answered Kiba looking at the academy teacher

" Where were you guys then " asked Iruka still pissed off

" In the back getting something to eat " said Choji eating some chips

Anbus were already on the scene checking things out and investigating where all the little frogs came from since the school is in the middle of the village. All the little frogs disappeared leaving the whole academy buried in white smokes and all the anbus surprised out of their minds. The anbus came outside and told Iruka that it was safe for the kids to go back inside and they went to report to the Hokage that it was not an attack. Naruto then started making his way toward class with the other boys behind him laughing, and the girls were pissed off since they didn't want to go to the bathroom after what happened.

~~~~~~~~ With Jiraiya ~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya was currently working on gathering the natural chakra since he knew all the other stuff already but he still had to go over everything. He gathered the natural chakra and hit features were still distorted, so Pa whacked him over the head with his cane. Jiraiya stopped and he started gathering the chakra again and he got the hold of it, his eyes changed, the mark under his eye changed and he grew a little beard but his face stayed normal. Jiraiya was happy that it took less time than expected to complete it and he knew that that was all that he could do since he mastered all of the sage techniques already. He still had to go over everything like a review and if possible make them better.

" Now for the Taijutsu " said Pa holding his cane up

He swung the cane after Jiraiya and the man just jump in the air and dodge it like a Toad, they were all over the big forest each punch creating a big crater. Jiraiya was good in the sage arts, but he knew that he had to sharpen his skills since he haven't found an opponent powerful enough that he had to use the Sennin mode. He jumped in the air and sent a kick toward the old sage, but the old Toad blocked it with his cane creating another crater on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~ After School With Naruto ~~~~~~~~~~

The bell of the academy rung and Naruto started making his way out of the academy with Hinata closely behind him since they were going in the same direction. Naruto walked home excited while Hinata was still quiet beeing in the presence of her long time crush, Naruto walked down the streets with a big smile with two things in his mind, the prank, and his Ninjutsu training.

" Hey Hinata how did you like the prank " asked Naruto laughing, looking straight at the girl with his hands behind his head

" I-it was really funny Naruto-kun " said the girl blushing trying not to look in his eyes

" Yeah " said Naruto laughing and getting a soft giggle from the Hyuga heiress

" I'll see you tomorrow, and that jacket is not doing you any favors you need to wear something lighter " said Naruto looking at her smiling

' What is he trying to say ' said Hinata to herself.

Naruto ran inside his house and went upstairs to get ready for his training with the Toad like Jiraiya told him, Naruto did a single hand seal and said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and he created two clones to go in the market district and get him something to eat and something for Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Naruto went upstairs and took off all of his clothes and he put on another set of black pants he used for training purposes. Naruto went down stairs and got ready for his training with the toads but what he didn't know was that someone was trying to spy on him, but she was finding it impossible since there was a seal placed on the walls around the compound that negated the Byakugan's abilities. Hinata was trying so hard to spy on the boy since she found out that he lived next to her, but she was a little pissed off that she couldn't see him train.

Naruto did some hand seals then said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and summoned the Toad that Jiraiya introduced him to before he left, he did another set of hand seals then said ' _Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kichi, Tatsu - Toad Summoning Jutsu: Kichi and Tatsu_ ' and summoned his two favorited little Toads. Naruto stood up and looked around the training ground and saw the three toads looking at him.

" Ok Naruto-san let's start " said Gamakino looking at the young kid

" Hey Naruto what's up " said Gamakichi looking at the yellow head boy laughing

" Hey Kichi, Tatsu my clones will be bringing you guys some snacks " said Naruto looking at his two little Toad friends

" Let us start now Naruto-san " said Gamakino looking at the young boy smiling

" What do I do? " asked Naruto looking at the Toad.

Naruto start mimicking the Toad everything that he did, even though after he did them, they got some moves at the same time meaning that the boy was reading him and they could mimic each other. Naruto spent the rest of the day doing the same things with the toad over and over until the Toad went home saying that they would start again tomorrow, and then he would move on and wait for Jiraiya to start his training.

~~~~~~~~ After The Toads Left ~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was about to go inside and take a shower then change his clothes before he heard a knock on the door, he went by the door and looked through a little whole to see who it was and saw Hinata standing in front of his gates poking her fingers together. Naruto opened the gates and stood in front of her with his shirt off and his hands behind his back smiling. Hinata looked at his body and her face suddenly turned really really red, so she started poking her fingers together even faster.

" Hey Hinata can I help you " asked Naruto looking at the girl smiling

" I-i-i-i-i-....... " said Hinata looking for the words to say

" Are you ok? Do you have a fever or something " said Naruto getting worried at the way the girl was looking.

" N-n-no " said Hinata quickly

" Come in " said Naruto pulling her in the compound and closing the gates.

Naruto didn't eat his ramen yet so he took her inside the eating area of the compound and they sat down with Hinata trying to seat as far from him as possible.

" Do you want some ramen " asked Naruto taking out two bowls of ramen

" N-n-n-no " said Hinata blushing

" Come on have some " said Naruto moving closer to her, he took his chopstick and he put some food in her mouth, she ate it with her face getting more red and trying not to faint at the moment.

' Naruto-kun is feeding me ' thought Hinata trying not to look in his eyes.

" What did you want " asked Naruto looking at the girl

' Do it Hinata ' thought Hinata getting redder and redder.

" I wanted to know what you meant by wearing lighter clothes " asked Hinata without stuttering this time

" I just meant that you really cute and you need to wear lighter clothes so that everybody can notice it " said Naruto with his mouth full of ramen not even realizing what he just said.

' Naruto-kun just said that I'm cute ' thought Hinata before getting up and running out of the room

' What did I do ' thought Naruto looking at the girl running away

Before she could run out of the gates, Hinata ran back toward the yellow head boy and kissed him on the lips before running away again. Naruto stood there with nothing to say, his face was getting pink and his heart was beating really fast. He just let himself fall on the ground with a big smile on his face and a chuckling fox in his head. Naruto spent three hours on the ground just laying there without moving a muscle, he did not even that he was meditating the whole time, since he stayed still. Naruto went inside and got in the shower with his face still pink blushing, he didn't know what to think about what just happened, I mean she just kissed him out of nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up earlier than usual to start his mourning workout so that he would not run into the Hyuga princess while he was going to school, what he did not know was that Hinata woke earlier than usual too so that she would not run into the Namikaze heir. Naruto finished his mourning work out and he created four clones, he instructed one of the clone to transform into a random civilian to go do a task for him.

" Go get me 10 buckets of paint " said Naruto to the female clone

" Breakfast " said Naruto to the clone that wasn't transformed and the clone left and headed toward the ramen shop.

" Please practice the Taijutsu style " said Naruto to the last clone. Surprisingly Jiraiya gave him a butt load of cash for the week and he was getting money from the Hokage..

Naruto did some hand seals then said '_Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and he summoned the same Toad from the day before but know he would get more practice done since he was going to do the exercise for the whole day while he was in school. Naruto waited for the clone that was coming with the paint and the clone that went to get his breakfast, the clone with the breakfast came and handed Naruto the food before dispelling himself with Naruto recieving all of the memories of the clone, and the other clones did too. Naruto ate some of the ramen then gave the rest to the other clones and the Toad, so that they could keep their strength up.

The clone with the paint came back and dispelled herself after handing Naruto the paint that he sent her to buy, she gave him three buckets of paint. Naruto said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and he created a clone, while he walked out of the compound with the buckets of paint heading toward the Hokage monuments, while the clone headed toward the academy. Naruto did not run into Hinata since she was already at the academy, he transformed himself into the ninja that he saw Jiraiya kill the night he came to the village and he started painting the monuments, he put a big Irish moustache on the Second Hokage, some big side burns on the first, he put a pipe in the third's mouth with some glasses around the old man's eyes, and he put two red slash down the Fourth's eyes just like Jiraiya.

Naruto ran away from the monuments as fast as he could, and went back to the compound to clean himself up before people saw his art. He got to the compound and saw the two clones doing what he told them to do with the Toad. He went to a bathroom and washed his hands, and he started heading back to the academy. He did not know that Sarutobi saw everything that he did for the day, and was ready to get him for. Naruto got to the academy and dispelled the clone before anybody could see and switch places with him, he sat down and was paying attention with a big smile on his face. Kiba arrived with Akamaru on head but he could not get in the class since Sakura and some other girl that replaced Ino was fighting in front of the door for who gets to sit besides Sasuke, Kiba got tired of waiting and pushed both of them inside and they rolled down to the front of the class.

Naruto sat down and started acting like nothing happened while the girls were arguing with Kiba who pushed them down the stairs, they did not want to hit Kiba because they knew he would retaliate since he don't take shit from anybody. Iruka came in the class with a smile on his face, until he saw Sakura arguing with with Kiba about something.

" Kiba, Sakura please sit down " said Iruka, but they did not do what he said

" SIT DOWN " said Iruka using his big scary head jutsu, they quickly sat down and got ready for class.

" Today class we're going on a field trip " said Iruka smiling at his students

" Where are we going Iruka-sensei " said Naruto suspiciously

" We're going to the top of the Hokage tower to look at the Hokage monument for our history test today " said Iruka and Naruto started laughing

" What is it Naruto " asked Iruka looking at the Naruto

" Nothing sensei " said Naruto composing himself, he sent a quick glance toward Hinta and started blushing like the girl was blushing also, he realised that she changed her clothes, she was now wear a white shirt, under a light jacket with the same pants, the jacket was light enough to show all of her curves and assets. Hinata saw him looking at her and started blushing and they both quickly turned around, not without Shikamaru noticing it.

" What happened with Hinata " whispered Shikamaru in his friends ear

" N-n-n-n-othing " said Naruto getting on the defensive

" Whatever " said Shikamaru getting back to his bored mode

" Shikamaru did you finish the tree climbing exercise " asked Naruto looking at his friend

" Yeah, I did what you told me and it was such a drag since my shadow can last longer and go farther now " said Shikamaru looking at the yellow head boy.

" Class let us head out in a straight line " said Iruka looking at them, he was in front of the line with Sasuke right behind him, Sakura behind Sasuke and all the fan girls behind each other, then there was Ino, Hinata, Naruto behind the shy princess, Shino behind the yellow head boy, Kiba behind Shino, Choji was eating on some chips behind Kiba, and Shikamaru was behind his big friend, with a group of unknown boys behind them and Mizuki at the end of the line. They walked from the academy to the Hokage Tower wich was not far from one another, and Sakura was annoying enough to make Sasuke yell at her in the middle of the streets.

" I see you changed your jacket Hinata-hime " said Naruto looking at the girls back since he was behind her

" Y-y-y-es " stuttered Hinata looking in front of her not wanting to make any eye contact with the boy

" I'm glad you look cuter with it " said Naruto smiling at the girl

' Yay, Naruto-kun just called me cute ' yelled Hinata in her mind

" Shino did you practice the tree climbing exercise " asked looking back at the quiet boy

" Yes, I finished with it that same day and did what you told me to increase my reserve. Thank You " said Shino looking at the boy

" Its all right " said Naruto

They finally made it to the tower.

To be continued................

Please Review.


	6. Stronger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto he's an Idiot.

I was just kidding about the last Chapter stuff, I said it with a straight face too Lol. I could not help it, I like to do that kind of thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: Stronger ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The class finally made it to the tower but they still did not see the prank as they were heading toward the top of the Hokage Tower to look at the monuments. Naruto was already ready to run in case they found out that it was him that pulled the prank, he was looking everywhere at the same time to see if anybody was looking for him. They walked up the stairs of the Hokage tower and went to the Top and the Hokage would join them later on.

Inside the office Sarutobi called a Team of anbus to bring the boy to him, " Bring me Naruto Uzumaki " commanded the Third

" Hai " said the anbus heading out

The class made it to the top of the Tower and the first thing they saw was the paintings on the faces of their fallen Kages. Everybody was yelling at what they saw but Naruto was just looking to see if anyone was looking at him. A group of five anbus made it to the tower and started looking around the kids.

" Has anyone seen Uzumaki Naruto " asked the captain of the Anbu Team

" He was right here............. " said Iruka before seeing Naruto was not in the group of students in front of him

" There he is " said one of the anbu member seeing the yellow hair kid running away jumping from roof to roof, the anbus quickly went after him running after the boy at full speed.

" Naruto get back here " yelled Iruka looking at the boy running away from the anbus, who were supposed to be the top of the shinobies trained to be under the Hokage himself.

" Class, it seems we have to continue the class even with all the paintings on our fallen Hokage's " said Iruka clearly disappointed in the yellow head boy

Naruto ran away from the anbus at full speed and he was able to evade them really easy, he was ducking and hiding all over the village. Naruto used everything he knew to stay away from the anbus, and it was working since they still couldn't catch the boy. After two hours of evading the top ninjas he was getting a little tired but he could still go at full speed since he trained his body with Jiraiya for that reason, he threw paint at them, he threw mud at them, and he was getting away in an alley when he heard ' _Mokuton: Jubaku no Jutsu - Wood Style: Tree Restraints_ ' and some some wood creeped up to his legs and the wood held him in place. Naruto was trying hard to get the wood off of him, but he was not successful for him. The anbu member put a hand on his head and they all disappeared in a puff of smokes and leaves, they made it to the Hokage's office and Naruto was rubbing the back of his head looking at the third.

" Let me go Damn it " yelled Naruto glaring at the anbu member

" Stay Quiet before you get in more trouble " said the anbu member

" Naruto, why did you paint on the Hokage monuments " asked Sarutobi looking at the boy carefully

" Because, I'm going to surpass all of them " said Naruto with a lot of determination in his eyes

" That's wonderful, but you still have to clean it up " said Sarutobi looking at the boy with a smile

" What, but Gramps............. " whined Naruto looking at the old Hokage

" Cat, please watch him so that he won't escape " said the third to the anbu member in the cat mask

" Yes sir " answered the man in the cat mask

~~~~~~~~~~ 5 Days Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the past five days, Sasuke tried to fight Naruto on multiple occasion but the boy did not want to fight the avenger, since he did not want to get in trouble yet. He spent all the time getting closer with some of the Toads doing the mimicking exercise with every Toad that he could find, he did it with Gamakichi, then with Gamatatsu since he had done with all the Toads around his size already. Naruto woke and went down the stairs of the compound to get something to eat before doing his mourning routine, he made some eggs to eat then he went outside and started doing his physical workout. He did the sit ups and push ups and then he proceeded to run the laps around the compound. Naruto finished with his physical work out, he did a single hand seal then said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and created two shadow clones to spar while he was getting ready to go to the academy.

" You guys have to spar on the lake, while I'm in the academy " instructed Naruto he did not have to do the mimicking exercise with the Toads today because Jiraiya was going to teach him ninjutsu today.

The clones ran toward the lake and they started sparring using the style that they knew while Naruto was taking a shower inside. Naruto came downstairs and was about to walk out of the compound when Jiraiya appeared in front on him smiling, he quickly ran toward the Legendary ninja and hugged him with tears in his eyes. Jiraiya hugged him back with a smile on his face, and then they let go.

" How was the week Gaki " asked Jiraiya smiling looking at the yellow head boy

" It was really fun, I met a lot of Toads and pulled the biggest prank ever " said Naruto laughing he then went one to explain the prank to Jiraiya telling him every little detail.

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

_Naruto woke up earlier than usual to start his mourning workout so that he would not run into the Hyuga princess while he was going to school, what he did not know was that Hinata woke earlier than usual too so that she would not run into the Namikaze heir. Naruto finished his mourning work out and he created four clones, he instructed one of the clone to transform into a random civilian to go do a task for him._

_" Go get me 10 buckets of paint " said Naruto to the female clone_

_" Breakfast " said Naruto to the clone that wasn't transformed and the clone left and headed toward the ramen shop._

_" Please practice the Taijutsu style " said Naruto to the last clone. surprisingly Jiraiya gave him a buttload of cash for the week and he was getting money from the Hokage.._

_Naruto did some hand seals then said '__Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu__ ' and he summoned the same Toad from the day before but know he would get more practice done since he was going to do the exercise for the whole day while he was in school. Naruto waited for the clone that was coming with the paint and the clone that went to get his breakfast, the clone with the breakfast came and handed Naruto the food before dispelling himself with Naruto receiving all of the memories of the clone, and the other clones did too. Naruto ate some of the ramen then gave the rest to the other clones and the Toad, so that they could keep their strength up. _

_The clone with the paint came back and dispelled herself after handing Naruto the paint that he sent her to buy, she gave him three buckets of paint. Naruto said ' __Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu__ ' and he created a clone, while he walked out of the compound with the buckets of paint heading toward the Hokage monuments, while the clone headed toward the academy. Naruto did not run into Hinata since she was already at the academy, he transformed himself into the ninja that he saw Jiraiya kill the night he came to the village and he started painting the monuments, he put a big Irish moustache on the Second Hokage, some big side burns on the first, he put a pipe in the third's mouth with some glasses around the old man's eyes, and he put two red slash down the Fourth's eyes just like Jiraiya._

_Naruto ran away from the monuments as fast as he could, and went back to the compound to clean himself up before people saw his art. He got to the compound and saw the two clones doing what he told them to do with the Toad. He went to a bathroom and washed his hands, and he started heading back to the academy. He did not know that Sarutobi saw everything that he did for the day, and was ready to get him for. Naruto got to the academy and dispelled the clone before anybody could see and switch places with him, he sat down and was paying attention with a big smile on his face. Kiba arrived with Akamaru on head but he could not get in the class since Sakura and some other girl that replaced Ino was fighting in front of the door for who gets to sit besides Sasuke, Kiba got tired of waiting and pushed both of them inside and they rolled down to the front of the class._

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~

" You are one hell of a kid, you just like your mom was when she was young " said Jiraiya laughing

" You can at least tell me about my mom right " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" All right, send a shadow clone to the academy, we are training for the whole day " said Jiraiya with a sadistic grin on his face

" W-w-w-why do you have that look on your face " asked Naruto taking a few steps back from the Legendary Toad Sage of the three Sannins.

" Just do it " laughed Jiraiya looking at the boy

Naruto did a single hand seal and said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' performing his favorite jutsu creating a single clone with enough chakra to last the whole day, and the clone would not dispell after just one hit. The clone quickly ran out of the compound heading toward the academy, while Naruto still had that scared look on his face looking at Jiraiya, his godfather.

" All right, get in your training clothes " said Jiraiya going inside to get in his training clothes as did Naruto.

Jiraiya and Naruto came back outside to the training ground in just pants, with no shirt on. Jiraiya stood across from the boy with a smile on his face.

" All right, let me explain the jutsu to you first " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" The toad oil jutsu is mainly a diversion jutsu, but when you are in a team it can turn into a great combination half. You teammate can use a fire jutsu and you use the toad oil and when they combine the fire will be five times stronger with the toad oil. I can also use combination jutsu with the Toad boss he would spit out the oil and I would create the fire making a big and dangerous fireball " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Awesome " was all that Naruto wanted to say

" All right let me show you how to do it " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

He did some hand seals very slowly then he said " _Gama Ninpou: Gamayudan - Toad Ninja Art: Toad Oil Jutsu_ " and his cheeks puffed up before he spat out some oil which hit the training dummy bull's eye on the head. Jiraiya finished the jutsu and he walked back to stand besides the yellow head boy.

" Cool " yelled Naruto jumping up and down in place.

" Let show you the hand seals " said Jiraiya showing the boy every single hand seals one by one.

Naruto did the hand seals for the jutsu very slowly then he said " _Gama Ninpou: Gamayudan - Toad Ninja Art: Toad Oil Jutsu_ " and nothing happened he looked back at Jiraiya with a serious look on his face.

" Gaki, concentrate the chakra in your stomach to gather the oil, then move it up to your mouth before spitting it out " explained Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ok " said Naruto looking at his teacher with a lot of determination in his eyes.

Naruto concentrated some chakra in his stomach and he started gathering the oil, he went through the same hand seal then said " _Gama Ninpou: Gamayudan - Toad Ninja Art: Toad Oil Jutsu_ " moving the oil to his mouth using his chakra, and a little oil came out of his mouth which he could only spit three feet away from his position.

" Now you know what to do just use more chakra to more oil and move it up to your mouth quicker " said Jiraiya looking at the boy smiling

~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Academy ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clone sat in his seat just joking around with the boys and following every thing that was going on in the class, Iruka was making the class extra boring today he wanted to leave but he was afraid that they could find out that he is just a clone so he just stayed there joking with the boys. Sasuke was across from him glaring at him, but he did not even bother to glance at the Uchiha avenger. They were some more students looking at him, Sakura was looking at him just glaring at the yellow boy, while Hinata was just throwing quick glances to him every few minutes. He finally decided to let the boring class get the better of himself and he fell asleep.

" NARUTO, SHIKAMAKU, WAKE UP " yelled Iruka using his big scary head jutsu which starttled the boys waking them up instantly

" We up " said Naruto looking at his teacher.

" Naruto, I want you to name all of the Hokages and what they were known for " said Iruka looking at the boy

" Let me Iruka-sensei, he will never get this right " said Sakura laughing with her hands up

" Put your hand down Sakura " said Iruka looking at the girl

" Naruto I'm waiting " said Iruka looking at the boy

" First Hokage, name Senju Hashirama he was one of the founders of this village along with Uchiha Madara, it is said that he created this village using his Mokuton style jutsu, He later fought and defeated Uchiha Madara to get the title of Hokage. Second Hokage, name Senju Tobirama he was the brother of the first Hokage, he was known for being able to create a vast amount of water with no water source around, he was a master of water style ninjutsus. The Third Hokage, name Gramps or jiji, no that's not it " said Naruto calmy looking at his sensei

' Hey Kyuu-san what's Gramps name ' asked Naruto to the great demon

" **Sarutobi Hiruzen** " said Kyubbi laughing at the boy

' Thanks ' said Naruto to the fox

" Hurry up and why do you call the third Gramps " asked Sakura glaring at the boy

" Shut the hell up Sakura " yelled Kiba from behind Naruto

" The Third Hokage, name Sarutobi Hiruzen, known as the God of Shinobi for his knowledge of ninjutsu, he was trained by the First and Second Hokages, he trained the three Legendary ninjas known as the Sannins, Jiraiya was one of them and that's all I can remember. He's been in office longer that all of the other Hokage's combined. The Fourth Hokage, name I don't really know, he was the strongest and youngest of all the other Hokages, he was trained by the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. He was known all around the world as ' The Yellow Flash of Konoha ' for his teleportation ninjutsu. He died fighting against the strongest of all the Tailed demon, sealing the demon inside a baby giving his own life " said Naruto calmly looking at the academy teacher. Everyone looked at him shocked Naruto was supposed to be an idiot and he knows all that information about the village.

" That's correct " said Iruka smiling at the boy

" He cheated " yelled Sakura pointing at the boy

" From what " asked Naruto glaring at the girl

" " Sakura just looked at everyone in the class with nothing to say

" Think before you fucking talk Forehead " said Kiba laughing from behind Naruto

" Naruto if you knew all this why did you vandalize the monuments " asked Iruka looking at the boy

" Because I'm going to surpass all of them " said Naruto smiling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Namikaze Compound ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Good " said Jiraiya looking at the boy smiling

" For the next two days you will work on controling the jutsu and its accuracy " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Can't I do it with the clones " asked Naruto looking at his sensei

" Yes, this is how we're going to do it now, every time you can perform a jutsu with full power, you can use the clones to completely master the jutsu " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Create five clones so that they can finish this jutsu while we work on something else " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ " said Naruto creating five clones like his sensei instructed him.

The five clones went ahead and they each stood across from a practice dummy and they started going through the series of hand seals used for the jutsu that they were to practice and together they all said ' _Gama Ninpou: Gamayudan - Toad Ninja Art: Toad Oil Jutsu_ ' and out of their mouth they shoot out some oil which hit the training dummies. They continued doing the same thing over and over each time adding more power to the jutsu.

" Now do it against each other, try to hit each other running slowly and increase the speed over time " said Jiraiya to the clones and they started to run slowly like academy kids doing the hand seals to the jutsu.

" Ok Naruto, summon the toad that you want to use the combination jutsu with " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Naruto bit his thumb and went through the series of hand seals for the summoning jutsu slowly, he put the blood on his palm then said ' ' summoning a Toad almost as big as himself, the same one that he trained with for the first time.

" You can go back Gamakino, he's not ready for the jutsu " said Jiraiya looking at the yellow head boy

" What do you mean " yelled Naruto looking at the man

" He will summon you later Gamakino " said Jiraiya looking at the Toad, the toad went back to Mt. Myoboku and Jiraiya turned to look at his student.

" You perform hand seals too slow " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" But....... " Naruto tried to plead to his sensei

" Don't say anything " said Jiraiya with a serious look on his face

" Start going over all the hand seals one by one, until you can perform them very quick under any kind of pressure " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Naruto started going over all the hand seals that he learned from the academy and the ones that Jiraiya just showed him very slowly since he just learned them. His clones were still working on the Toad oil jutsu and they were performing the seals for the jutsu faster and faster and they ran out of chakra and they all dispelled sending back the experience to Naruto and the clone at the academy, he could hit a fast moving target with the Toad oil three out of fives times. The clones came up with a move where they spit out the oil on the ground slowing down the others since they had not catch themselves when they started slipping on the oil. Naruto was still going over the hand seals like Jiraiya told and now they had to go get something to eat.

" We're taking a break, going to get something to eat " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ramen " yelled Naruto running toward the entrance to the compound at full speed

" Slow down boy " said Jiraiya running after the boy

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ichiraku Ramen ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Jiraiya walked inside the little stand and they each took a seat on a stool waiting for someone to take their order. There was no business since school wasn't out yet so the old man was in the back of the ramen stand just sitting there. Naruto was getting really impatient since he did not see the old man or Ayame yet.

" Hey Old man " screamed Naruto from his seat

" Naruto is that you " shouted the old man from the back of the ramen stand

" Yes " said Naruto when he saw the old man in his sight

" Oh, you are here with your sensei again " said Teuchi looking at the Legendary Toad Sage

" Hello Jiraiya-sama " said Teuchi greeting the old man

" Hey " said Jiraiya putting the peace sign up

They ordered their food and ate and they went back to the compound to continue Naruto's training, which was going along very great since Naruto was a really fast learner once you perform the thing in front of him as a demonstration.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Namikaze Compound ~~~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya walked inside the entrance of the compound and they went to the training ground to get ready to train Naruto to use the combination ninjutsus with the Toads, but before that he has to master his wind chakra type. Jiraiya knew that he had wind and Water chakra because of his Father and Mother, so now he just had to see if he was right about what he thought. Naruto was standing across from his sensei waiting for his training session to start.

" I'll be right back Gaki " said Jiraiya disappearing in a puff of smokes

" Sensei............. " screamed Naruto to his now gone sensei.

Jiraiya appeared close to the lake where the Hot springs is located and he unsealed a sword from a scroll, he was about cut down a tree to take the leaves but then he thought about it.

' If I cut trees around here, I won't have any place to hide for my research ' thought Jiraiya looking at the tree

He disappeared in a puff of smokes and he reappeared in the forest just outside the wall of the village and proceeded to cut off a lot of branches from the tree because he needed the leaves to train Naruto. Jiraiya sealed the branches in a storage scroll and he went back to the compound to start the boy's training.

" Ok Naruto this here is one of the hardest training you will ever have to go through " said Jiraiya looking at the boy with his face serious

" What " said Naruto a little nervous

" Come here " said Jiraiya taking out a piece of paper

" Flow your chakra through this " said Jiraiya handing him the piece of paper

Naruto flowed his chakra through the little pice of paper and the paper got split in four equal pieces, one of the piece crumbled to dust, one of them got wet, one of the pieces got burned, and the last piece just looked like somebody balled it up. Naruto looked at his sensei waiting for an explanation from the man, but Jiraiya was still standing there frozen with his mouth and eyes wide open. Naruto tried to get Jiraiya to move but the Toad sage stood in the same position for a whole minute, The Legendary Toad Sage finally did some movement and he fell straight on his but.

" What is wrong with you sensei " asked Naruto looking at the man

" It is not every day that you see someone with the ability to use all five elements, and one as young as you is barely seen " said Jiraiya smiling at the boy.

" Yeah I'm awesome " screamed Naruto jumping up and down, before he started running around the compound in joy

" Ok, let's start the faster you finish this the faster we can work on the combination jutsu " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Yeah " screamed Naruto standing across from the Toad sage

" Naruto create as many clones as you can " said Jiraiya looking at the boy. Naruto was about to do the hand seals when Jiraiya stopped him.

" We can't do this here " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's head and they both disappeared in a puff of smokes, using the body flicker jutsu. The two reappeared in the middle of the forest of death, which was a forest mostly used for the chunning exam. Jiraiya unsealed the branches that he got from the forest just outside the village, and he put the branches on the ground.

" Now create as many clones as you can " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Naruto did the single hand seal that he needed to perform the shadow clone jutsu and he yelled " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ " and with that two hundred clones popped into existence all around the two.

" Now each of you grab a leaf " said Jiraiya pointing at the branches on the ground.

Each of the clones took a leaf from the branches that was on the ground leaving just the stick behind, Jiraiya was sitting on a rock that was nearby waiting for them to get ready to start. All the clones and Naruto stood around Jiraiya with a leaf in each their hands, that when they felt that the clone that was at the academy dispelled knowing that the academy was over.

" Ok, now what you have to do is cut the leaf in half with your chakra " said Jiraiya showing the boy what to by taking a leaf from one of the trees and put it in his palm, he concentrated his chakra into the leaf and the leaf was cut in half.

" How did you do that " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" Just think about your wind chakra, it is like a blade. Think about it and flow it to leaf and make it as thin as possible cutting the leaf, this training takes other ninjas years to master. But with you clones you can train one with one hundred clones, and you will gain one hundred days worth of training " explained Jiraiya looking at the boy

" You heard Jiraiya-sensei " screamed Naruto starting with the training. All the clones started working hard on cutting the leaf in two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto finished cutting the leaf when it was about to get dark because he used the fox's chakra to create more clones, so he would finish faster. Jiraiya was proud that he was able to finish the first part of the training in one day, even though he finished it in 400 days since he used the clones to work with him.

" Ok let's go back to the compound, I'll explain the secong part to you and you can start on it tomorrow mourning " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

The started walking out of the forest of death to head toward the compound where they would rest for the next day. Hinata was outside her family compound with her byakugan activated waiting to see if the yellow head boy was coming back home since she lost him when school ended. Naruto and Jiraiya walked toward the compound walking slowly, Hinata spotted them and she quickly put two bentos with different kinds of food in them in front of the compound gates before she ran back in her family compound with her face red and her heart racing. Jiraiya and Naruto made it to the front of the compound and they saw the cases of food on the ground with a note on them. Jiraiya picked up the note and he read the note which only said, ' I hope you enjoy it Naruto-kun, and Naruto-kun's guardian '.

" Seems like you got a crush cooking for you Gaki " teased Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Shut up Jiji " said Naruto looking at the man with a blush on his face

Naruto picked up the cases of food and handed one to Jiraiya and they walked inside the compound. They went inside and sat down to eat their food, they opened the cases and a delicious auroma hit their faces and had both of them drooling over the scent of the food. Naruto and Jiraiya ate their food with unbelievable speed, they just stuffed their faces with the food.

" Man that was delicious " said Naruto putting his bento down

" Yeah I'll say " said Jiraiya doing the same

" Ok, Naruto you need to rest, because tomorrow we are going to finish the training " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

**" Remind Jiraiya to come to your mindscape "** said the nine tailed demon lord to the kid

' I almost forgot ' said Naruto to the fox

" Jiji, Kyubbi said don't forget to go to my mind scape " said Naruto to the Toad Sage

" Oh, I almost forgot " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Jiraiya walked and sat in front of the boy closing his eyes and putting his hand on the yellow head boy's head and he found himself in a big place with many doors, instead of the sewer that they were used too, but the walls were a little old and some was brand. Naruto has been getting happier with his life so the place changed from a sewer to a old place with some of the walls brand new meaning they were getting newer over time. Jiraiya made it to the front of the place where Kyubbi was sealed.

" **Hello Jiraiya, would you mind sitting down** " said Kyubbi looking at the man with a big chewing toy between his jaws

" Hey there Kyubbi " said Jiraiya sitting in a meditating position

The Demon lord closed his eyes and found himself in Jiraiya's mind scape, and the first thing he saw when he got there was several pictures of beautiful, sexy, naked, young womens with smiles on their faces. He went around with a big grin on his face and adjusted the man's eyes and made copies of the pictures and put them in his mind.

" **Its done** " said Kyubbi and Jiraiya opened his eyes

" Thank, I'll see you around " said Jiraiya getting up

" **No problem** " said Kyubbi going back to chewing on his toy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Real World ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto took the cases and put them in front of the gates with a thank you note one them, and he went back inside to start his meditating session on the little lake. He wanted to meditate somewhere else but Jiraiya told him that he had to meditate on the water.

To be continued................

**Author:**

**Please review this story for me.**

**Check out my other story. The changed Naruto.**

**Check out : A boy and His sensei.**


	7. A Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, some guys does I never knew his name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7: A Plan Revealed ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up and he started getting ready to do the physical workout so he could start his day, he remembered that the leaf cutting exercise was really hard yesterday and Jiraiya said that the training that he is going to do today is harder and he was excited knowing that it would make him stronger. He started stretching and when he looked around he saw that his sensei was already up and he was meditating on the water, like he made the yellow head boy do every night. Naruto started doing the push ups, then the sit ups, he did some squats, and he went through all the katas to the taijutsu style, after doing all that he ran three laps around the compound. When he finished with the physical workout he sat down besides Jiraiya on the water and he started to meditate to regain his chakra back, so he would not be weak when the training starts.

Naruto and Jiraiya got up when they finished training so that they would start with the training that they are about to go through. Naruto did a single hand seal then said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and he created a clone, that is the clone that would go to the academy today. The clone went inside the main house and put the clothes that Naruto usually wears on and he headed toward the academy, while Naruto stayed back to start his training. Naruto created a clone of himself also and the clone put his clothes on and headed toward the hot springs to find a good peeking spot for his research.

" Naruto we are going to the forest of death again, because you will be using a lot of clones again for today's training " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ok, what was that clone for sensei " asked Naruto as they were walking toward the front entrance

" Oh don't worry about, I sent that clone to check out the forest before we get there to make that there is no one there " said Jiraiya looking at the boy with a smile on his face.

Jiraiya put a hand on Naruto's head and with that they disappeared in a puff of smokes, reappearing in the forest of death where they would continue the training for mastering the wind element. Unlike the day before where they were in the middle of the forest, today they were in a large clearing. Jiraiya removed his hand from the boys head and went by the clearing, he went through a series of quick hand seals before saying ' _Doton: Dory__uu__ J__oo__heki__ - __Earth__ style__: Earth Flow Rampart_ ' and a large and wide ridge rose from the ground. Jiraiya was on top of the ridge while Naruto was on the ground looking up at his sensei, Jiraiya looked at the ridge and knew that something was missing, he went through another series of hand seals then he said ' _Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu__ - Water style: __Waterfall Basin _' and a waterfall started falling from the top of the ridge, Jiraiya jumped down with one thing on his mind something was missing. Jiraiya walked toward the waterfall and he went through some other hand seals then he said ' _Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu - Earth style: Earth wall_ ' and a wall rose up from the ground in front of the waterfall. He created another earth wall along side the other one and he walked back toward the yellow head boy.

" All right, Gaki all you have to do is split the waterfall with you chakra alone " said Jiraiya pointing at the waterfall. He jumped on the earth wall and showed the yellow head boy what he was talking about by splitting the waterfall with his chakra.

" After that, I'll be stronger right " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" Sure, then I can teach you more jutsus " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" All right, let's go " screamed Naruto jumping up and down

Naruto did a single hand seal then he said ' _Tajuu Shiruken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shiruken Shadow Clone Jutsu_

' and he created fifty clones to do the exercise along with him. The clones and himself jumped on the earth walls and they started pushing their chakra in the waterfall with the hope of splitting it, they just started doing the exercise so Jiraiya found somewhere to sit down and meditate while the boy was doing the exercise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Six Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clone that was at the academy was dispelled sending Naruto all the experience and knowledge from school, and how Sasuke tried to fight him the whole day but the clone did not fight knowing that his cover might get blown. Naruto succeeded in splitting the waterfall and he was currently resting to regain his chakra for the combination ninjutsu that he was going to learn. Jiraiya went back meditating after congratulating the yellow head boy, because they would continue training here since they could made more destruction in the forest then in the compound.

Having regain some of his chakra back Naruto got up and he looked at his sensei. " All right let's get started sensei " said Naruto looking at the man in front of him.

" Ok, Ok " said Jiraiya getting up from the rock he was sitting on

" Summon the Toad " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Naruto bit his thumb drawing some for the summoning jutsu, he put the blood on the palm of his right hand and he went through the hand seals using the exact amout of chakra that he used to summon Gamakino before, after doing the hand seals he said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and summoned the medium sized Toad that he trained with.

" **Hello Naruto-san, are you ready now?** " asked Gamakino looking at the boy

" Believe it " said Naruto looking at the Toad that was almost his size.

" Ok Naruto you don't really need any hand seals for this jutsu since you just combine your chakra with the Toad to perform, but know that you have to insert your chakra at the right time or it won't work " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

The Toad went though a series of hand seals, when he finished with the hand seals Naruto put his hand on the Toads back and they both shouted ' _Gama Konbi no Jutsu: Suidan - Toad Combination Jutsu: Water Bullet_ ' and a medium size water ball came out of the Toad's mouth and hit the tree that they were using as a target successfully turning the tree into a bunch of wood cubes. Naruto's eyes were widen at the power of the water ball, and Jiraiya walked toward him to explain the jutsu to him.

" You can go back now Gamakino " said Jiraiya looking at the Toad

" **Thank You Jiraiya-sama** " said Gamakino disappearing a puff of smokes.

" You see Naruto, a regular water ball would just blow the tree off the trunks, but when you had the wind chakra to it the water ball can most likely go through anything and destroy it " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Let's go grab a bite to eat, before I teach you another jutsu " said Jiraiya looking at the boy. Nobody in the village knew that Jiraiya was training Naruto exept for The Third Hokage, Teuchi, Ayame, and the tailor that made Naruto's clothes and they did not want anyone to find out yet or it would be suspicious why the Legendary Toad Sage of the village was training the demon brat. Jiraiya put a hand on the his student's head and they dispeared in a puff of smokes, reappearing in the Namikaze compound. As soon as they got there Jiraiya and Naruto sensed some kids outside the compound and Naruto went to the gates while Jiraiya went inside, Naruto opened the door to see Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino in the front of the gates.

" Hey guys, what are you doing here " said Naruto looking at his friends

" To chill what else " said Shikamaru walking in the compound

" Oh " said Naruto walking toward the lake where they would chill. The boys sat by the lake while Naruto went inside to tell Jiraiya that he had some friends over.

" Jiji, I have some friends over, so I can learn the jutsu after they leave ok " said Naruto looking at the man

" I'll be out in a minute " said Jiraiya looking at the boy while he was drinking some tea

" Ok " said Naruto looking at the man

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Sasuke ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was in his clan compound training with his sharingan since he wanted to master the doujutsu as fast as possible if he wanted to kill his brother. Again he saw a man in a long white coat with a mask appear in front of him, at first he wanted to attack the man but then he decided against it.

" I'm here to help you " said the masked man looking at him

" Go on " said Sasuke looking at the man

" Here is what you should start with, if you don't want to waste your chakra " said the man looking at him. The proceeded to gather some chakra to the bottom of his feet and Sasuke saw the amout of chakra the man used with his sharingan, and the man walked up the tree and down.

" It's called the Tree Climbing exercise, you can't use too much chakra of the tree will blow up, and you can't use to little because you will fall down " said the man before he disappeared from the compound

Sasuke gathered the same amount of chakra to his feet and he tried to walk up the tree like the man showed him, but the tree just blew up sending him to the ground. Sasuke got up and he tried again but his time using less chakra then the first time, and he got up about five steps he fell down, and now he knew that he had to keep the chakra the same the whole way up. Sasuke got on the tree again this time walking the whole way up the tree, he decided that he would run up the tree this time since he got the idea that it would make him better. Sasuke spent the whole time going over his fire jutsu arsenal again seeing the result of the tree climbing exercise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Namikaze Compound ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya walked out of the house and went by the lake to see Naruto talking with his friends by the little lake that was locatd in the back of the compound. Jiraiya walked up to them without anyone of them realizing it and he sat behind them without making a sound.

" What you guys talking about " said Jiraiya suddenly scaring the living shit out of them

" Don't be sneaking up on people like that " yelled Naruto looking at the man

" Shut up " said Jiraiya smacking him on the head

" Hey Shikamaru, how is it going " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" I'm fine, Jiraiya-sama " said Shikamaru bowing in front of the man

" How is your dad " said Jiraiya putting a hand on the boy's shoulder

" He's fine, but he's a drag " said Shikamaru smiling at the man

" You are from the Aburame clan right " said Jiraiya looking at Shino

" Yes, Jiraiya-sama " said Shino bowing in front of the man

" And you are from the Akimichi clan " said Jiraiya smiling at Choji

" Guys I'll have to cut your time short, but I'll give you something to do. Don't tell anyone that I'm the one who gave it to you, since I do not want the council to know that I'm here " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Yes sir " said all of them at the same time

" Naruto go get ready " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" I'll be right back " said Naruto to the boys while he was walking toward the house where his room was

" Come here Shikamaru " said Jiraiya taking out three pieces of paper from his pocket

He handed Shikamaru one piece of paper and he did the same for the other two boys, Choji and Shino took the pieces of papers and stood looking at the man with a confused look on their faces.

" Flow your chakra to the paper " said Jiraiya looking at them. Shikamaru's paper burned, Shino's paper turned to dust and Choji's paper turned to dust also.

" Interesting, seems like Shikamaru can use fire based jutsus, and you two can use earth based jutsus " said Jiraiya smiling at them

" That's what this was for " said Choji looking at the man

" Fire what a drag " said Shikamaru which had Jiraiya laughing

Jiraiya walked toward a tree that was by the lake and took a leaf off a branch and handed it to Shikamaru, he picked up two rocks and gave one to Choji and one to Shino.

" Shikamaru all you have to do is burn this leaf with your chakra, it will be difficult so ask your father for help and anyone else you can find " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Choji, Shino, yours will be harder because its a rock, but all you have to do is split the rock with your chakra. Ask anyone that you can for help and once you finish it, find me " said Jiraiya looking at the boys smiling

" Start now, I'll see you guys around " said Jiraiya smiling at them.

They walked out of the compound each of them trying to do what Jiraiya just gave, but they were told not to tell anyone who gave it to them. First thing that had Shikamaru focused but he still found it as a major drag since he had other work to do asides from what he has to do at home. Naruto walked out of the house with nothing more then his shinobi pants and ready for training with his sensei, he looked around and did not see he boy's and he knew that they left already.

" Ok, sensei I'm ready " said Naruto looking at the man

" All right Naruto, in about four months I'll be leaving the village to find more information about Uchiha Madara from some of my spies. In four months I'll be training you to be able to take care of yourself in battle, you will be able to fight on equal ground with any Chunnin level shinobies, and with your speed and stealth ability you will be able to leave with your life against some low jounins. I taught you the combination jutsu because it will help you in battle against stronger opponents, and summon some battle Toads to help you in battle. By the time you graduate I'll be back to train you some more, and we can have some more fun then. Before I leave you will have to mster one more element and that is Fire, because you get to use fire with the Toads a lot since they use the oil. Right now we'll start with your fire training " said Jiraiya looking at the boy smiling

" Why do you have to leave? " asked Naruto looking at the man with a sad smile

" Because I have to find out more about Madara for your protection " said Jiraiya looking at the boy smiling

" Once you finish with your fire element training, I'll teach you your mother's fighting style " said Jiraiya looking at the boy smiling

" Awesome, what do I do? " asked Naruto looking at the man with a big grin on his face

" First this is just like what you had to do for the wind element but instead of spliting the leaf you want to burn it " said Jiraiya taking a leaf off of the tree branch, and he put it in his palm before the leaf was caught on fire in his palm.

" Create some clones " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Naruto did the single hand seal then he said ' _Tajuu Shiruken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shiruken Shadow Clone Jutsu_

' and all around him one hundred clones appeared with a similar grin on their faces. They each took a leaf of the branch and they started on doing the exercise, they were getting some advices from the fox and from Jiraiya. Some of the leaves already had smokes coming off of them but they were not caught on fire yet, and Naruto was happy that he was progressing in the training. He found this training easier than the one that he had to do for his wind chakra since he did not have to make it as thin as possible he just had to channelle it to the leaf.

Naruto spent the rest of the night working on the exercise and he was happy that he got before his meditation time, he was finally ready to learn some ninjutsus and he was happy about that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the past week that past, Naruto did not learn any ninjutsu from the Toad Sage, instead he learned his mother's taijutsu style after mastering the fire element. Shikamaru worked non-stop on the exercise and with the help of his dad he finally had it down five day's later, he trained with his dad to improve his chakra reserve and he also learned the water walking exercise from his dad. Sasuke spent his time training his sharingan he would use his doujutsu in every spar that they had in the academy, but he only wanted to test against Naruto now, but the boy never wanted to fight with him. Shino and Choji did not finish the exercise yet, but they train with their family to improve their chakra reserve and they trained in taijutsu but they still did not tell anyone where they got the rock idea from. Naruto was now ready to learn some ninjutsus since he spent his whole time mastering the Uzumaki taijutsu style, which was a mast movement style which matched Naruto perfectly since he was really fast. He learn a few seals trick like how to seal things in storage scroll, and he was currentle working on a seal which could instantly heat up instant ramen cups.

Naruto woke up in the mourning and he was stretching getting ready for his training day, he was happy that his sensei was taking his time to train him. He finished with the physical workout and it was time for him to punch and kick the tree that was in the middle of the training ground to improve his hitting power, Jiraiya made him put weights on his arms and legs for this exercise. Naruto finished with the exercise about one hour later and he went inside to get something to eat before Jiraiya woke up and worked him to death. Jiraiya woke up and he took a shower, he then went down stairs and saw some food prepared and a cup of tea, he ate the food and drunk the tea before going outside to find Naruto waiting for him.

" All right, Naruto today we work on your reflexes " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" What are we doing " said Naruto looking at the man

Jiraiya bit his thumb then he did some fast hand seals then said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and he summoned two medium sized Toads, Naruto looked at him with a nervous smile on his face because he did not know what his sensei was up to.

" Naruto you will perform all the hand seals that I taught you, in order while these Toads are trying to hit you with their tongues " said Jiraiya looking at the boy smiling.

" What " yelled Naruto about to walk up to the Legendary ninja, when he felt two powerful things hit him in the back and legs, he fell on the ground then turned to see the Toads looking at him.

" Start now " said Jiraiya looking at the boy laughing

Naruto started going through every single hand seal he knew while he was dodging the long and fast tongues of the two Toads. He started out doing really bad because everytime he would dodge one the other would hit him, but then it got worst because his body was starting to hurt and he was slowing down and getting hit by both the Toads.

Let's say at the end of the day Naruto had to go to the hot spring to relax his body, Jiraiya was working him to death and he knew that it was for him to get stronger. Naruto was glad that he had the fox's healing ability or he would be in the hospital for weeks after those training sessions that he had to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Month Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the past month, Naruto spent some time doing seals training with his sensei, after he completed the heating seal he was so happy that he worked a whole lot faster than before he was getting a liking to learning about seals since Jiraiya told him that the fourth Hokage was a seals master. Jiraiya made Naruto work on his dodging ability non-stop by summoning the Toads everyday, he also worked on his throwing ability. Naruto wanted to learn ninjutsus already but he knew that all the other skills were better than learning any ninjutsu and he was willing to wait for the ninjutsu training. Jiraiya improved his stealth to a even greater level, which was a bad thing for the village since Naruto was a known prankster in the village. He would wake the boy up earlier than usual and they would play hide and seek with a couple of Toads in the forest of death. The boy worked on everything except for ninjutsu, he did some more chakra control exercises with the Toad Sage, and he also learned how to sense people's chakra from the Toad Sage.

" You are finally ready for some ninjutsu training " said Jiraiya smiling at the boy

" Yippee " yelled Naruto jumping up and down with a big smile on his face

" Calm down, create some clones I want you to learn these jutsus fast, so that we can move on " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Naruto did the single hand seal and said ' _Tajuu Shiruken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shiruken Shadow Clone Jutsu_

' and he created ten clones to work with him, Jiraiya looked at him smiling and knew that he was not a show off and he was ready to learn the jutsus.

" Ok Naruto divide the clones into two groups " said Jiraiya looking at the boy smiling. Naruto divided the clones into two groups of five and they stood in front of the Toad Sage waiting for instuctions.

" Naruto the first jutsu that I'm going to teach you today is called the fireball jutsu " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Let me show you how it works " said Jiraiya looking at him

The Toad Sage went through a series of quick hand seals then he took a deep breath before he said ' _Katon: Endan - Fire Style: Fireball_ ' and a jet of fire came out of his mouth and turned one of the practice dummies to ash.

" Wow " said Naruto looking at the man with stars in his eyes

" Here are the hand seals " said Jiraiya showing him all the hand seals one by one.

Naruto did the same hand seals reallly fast then he inhaled before saying ' _Katon: Endan - Fire Style: Fireball_ ' and a small jet of fire came out of his mouth, which only made it a feet from his position. Naruto frowned that he did not get the jutsu right away but he knew that he had time to finish learning it. Jiraiya loooked at the boy with a smile and he knew that the boy had a lot of potential ready to be exploited.

" Gather the chakra in your stomach and chest and add more chakra " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ok " said Naruto looking at his sensei

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto did the hand seals again before inhaling, he then said ' _Katon: Endan - Fire Style: Fireball_ ' and a jet of fire the size of Jiraiya's came out of his mouth and hit the practice dummy turning it into ashes. Naruto jumped up and down since he was finally able to use the jutsu like his sensei, but Jiraiya's fireball was hotter and stronger than Naruto. Jiraiya knew that Naruto was doing good since he was able to do a fireball like that and he was not even out of the academy yet.

" Now the clones, one group fight using ninjutsu, while the other group just dodge and use Taijutsu " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Sure " said all the clones together and with that they started the wild and dangerous spar.

" Now Naruto, you have to meditate to gain some of your chakra back since we are still training " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ok " said Naruto jumping in the water and he sat on the cold water in his meditating position and with that he started meditating while the clones were still sparring.

After an hour of meditating with all the noise that the clones was making, Naruto got and he went inside the house to get something to eat. He took some vegetables and some rice with pork that he made in the mourning and ate it before going back outside for his training. Jiraiya had ate some food while Naruto was meditating so he was outside waiting for the boy to finish. Naruto walked outside and saw Jiraiya standing there waiting for him.

" Ok, Naruto you learning one two more jutsus today " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Yeah " said Naruto jumping up and down, all the clones was already dispelled and Naruto got their experience back.

Jiraiya did some quick hand seals then he said ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_ ' and a big fireball came out of his mouth, the fireball was bigger than the previous jutsu that he learned from Jiraiya and he remembered that Sasuke used the jutsu against him in the fight at the academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

_Naruto, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu were still hanging out on the roof of the academy, but it was now time for them to go back to class. Naruto sent Gamakichi and Gamatatsu back home and went down, when they went back down on the playing ground of the academy to find Sasuke looking for Naruto, he wanted to fight him before they had to go to class._

_" Hey Dobe fight me " demanded Sasuke looking at the boy_

_" Don't feel like it Teme " said Naruto looking at him._

_" Don't insult Sasuke-kun Baka " yelled Sakura with a bandage on her nose and all the Uchiha fan girls greed with her._

_" Shut up Sakura " said Naruto looking at the girl._

_" I said fight me, or are you scared " said Sasuke in his surperior Uchihas-are-better-than-you tone_

_" Sure " said Naruto getting in the Fox style taijutsu stance. Sasuke got in his family style and they faced each other._

_" You see Ino-pig Sasuke-kun is fighting for my honor " said Sakura with heart in her eyes_

_" As If " said Sasuke looking at the girl_

_" But Sasuke-kun......... " said Sakura on the verge of tears_

_" Kick his ass Naruto " yelled Kiba with a bark from Akamaru_

_" That baka can't beat Sasuke-kun " yelled all the fan girls_

_" I'm fighting him to prove that I'm better than him " said Sasuke running toward him doing some hand seals ' __Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu __' said Sasuke as a big fireball came out his mouth heading straight for Naruto, ' __Kawarimi no Jutsu__ - __Replacement Jutsu__' said Naruto before he replaced himself with a log. The log burned down and Naruto appeared behind Sasuke smiling, Sasuke turned around and punch him in the face then kicked him in the stomach sending him a few feet back which had all the fan girls screaming, Naruto got up and dust himself up. Naruto jumped in the air and did a flip backwards getting ready for Sasuke, he ran toward Naruto with a punch and kick combo but this time Naruto dodged and blocked all of them and at the end he punch him in the face then kicked him in the ribs which knocked him down having all the fan girls yelling at Naruto some of them were even going to jump in the fight. Sasuke got up and started doing some hand seals at the end he said ' __Katon: Housenka no Jutsu- Fire style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu__ ' and a bunch of fire balls came out his mouth toward Naruto since everyone jumped out the way, Naruto used his speed to evade the fire balls and get in front of Sasuke, he kneed him in the stomach then punch him in the chest before sending him flying with a powerful kick. Sasuke did a flip in mid-air and landed on his feet with some blood on the side of his lips, he started running toward Naruto with his anger building up he threw a punch at the yellow head boy, but Naruto ducked to evade before he did a swept under him making the Uchiha jump in the air, Sasuke was coming down with a kick meant for Naruto's head but Naruto kicked it away with a kick himself. Sasuke fell on his feet and punch Naruto in the face making a little blood come out the side of the yellow hair boy's mouth._

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~

" Here are the hand seals and you know what to do when learning a fire jutsu " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Yes sir " said Naruto starting on the jutsu

Naruto jumped back from the Legendary Ninja doing the hand seals, by now he already knew how to gather the chakra to perform a fire jutsu, so after doing the correct hand seals he said ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_ ' and a big ball of fire came out of his mouth heading for nothing in particular. Naruto kept the fireball going for about one minute before stopping the jutsu not to waste any chakra on it. Naruto was satisfied with learning the jutsu and he knew that he was getting stronger every time he trained with the Legendary Ninja.

To be continued..............


	8. Jiraiya's Departure

Dislaimer: I don't Own Naruto. Believe it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8: Jiraiya's Departure ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Months Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now there was only one month before Jiraiya has to leave the village in search of information about the Legendary Sharingan wielder Uchiha Madara. He did not want to leave the boy all alone once again but he knew that Naruto had friends now and he was strong enough to handle himself against any threat. Jiraiya decided that this month he was going to train the boy non-stop, so he could get everything that he had to teach him before leaving.

In the past three months, Naruto mastered the Fireball Jutsu, the Great Fireball Jutsu, the Fire blowing jutsu which was mainly used with the Toads in battle to ignite the Toad oil, the Great breakthrough Jutsu, the Wild Wind jutsu which was just like the great breakthough but it was wider than the great breakthrough for fighting opponents that are spread out. Shikamaru came around one day and Jiraiya taught him the Great Fireball jutsu and he spent a month working on it to master it, his dad saw him practicing one day and he asked him who taught him that jutsu and he did not tell saying that he found it in the library. Choji and Shino both came around when they finished with the rock exercise and Jiraiya taught them the earth wall jutsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Jutsu a Month Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jiraiya was sitting on top of a rock in the training ground watching his student struggle to perfom the Wild Wind jutsu. Shino and Choji arrived by the compound and they looked around before knocking on the gates, Jiraiya walked to the entrance and he opened the door to find the Akimichi heir and the Aburame heir in front of him._

_" Hey, How is it going " said Jiraiya looking at the boy's_

_" Hello Jiraiya-sama " said Shino bowing in front of the man_

_" Hello Jiraiya-sama " Choji said bowing in front of the man while eating some chips_

_" I'm guessing you two finished the rock exercise " said Jiraiya smiling at them_

_" Yes sir " they both said at the same time_

_" Come on in " said Jiraiya looking at them and they headed toward another training ground away from the one that Naruto was working on the wind jutsu._

_" Okay look " said Jiraiya looking at the boys, he went through a series of quick hand seals then he said ' __Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu - Earth style: Earth wall__ ' and a wall made of earth rose up from the ground in front of him._

_" Here are the hand seals " said Jiraiya showing them the hand seals one by one_

_" Thank you Jiraiya-sama " they both said at the same time_

_" Get your parents to help you " said Jiraiya smiling at them, while they were heading toward the entrance of the compound._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up and he started getting ready for his day, he knew that he had to be ready because if the fox wasn't healing him he would be in the hospital after every training session that he had with his sensei. He started stretching his body, he was very flexible now after all those dodging sessions with the Toad he had to be or he would be cripled. He finished stretching so he started doing the physical workout before running three laps around the compound, Jiraiya had put the gravity seal back on him because he was not able to control his speed yet. He started punching and Kicking the tree that he's been kicking for the past four months to put more power behind his punches and kicks.

Jiraiya came out of the his house to find Naruto meditating on the water, he had two cups of tea in his hand and set one down on a rock for the boy. Naruto got up and he walked toward the rock and picked up the cup of tea that his sensei brought for him.

" Hey sensei " said Naruto looking at the man

" You ready for today " smirked Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Yeah, believe it " said Naruto laughing

" Ok get ready " said Jiraiya laughing

Jiraiya put the cup that he was drinking the tea from down and he went through a series of quick hand seals and his hair covered his body and turned to spikes. Jiraiya cancelled the jutsu to give Naruto some time to think about it, Naruto looked at his sensei with stars in his eyes and his mouth wide open.

" You're going to teach it to me " said Naruto looking at the man with an excited expression on his face

" Yeah that 's the last jutsu you're learning before I leave, so you have a month to get the basics down " said Jiraiya looking at the boy smiling

" Awesome " said Naruto looking at the man with stars in his eyes

" Here are the hand seals " said Jiraiya looking at boy showing him all the hand seals one by one

" Concentrate the chakra in your hair and grow it out before you harden it " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ok " said Naruto doing the hand seals then he said ' _Ninpou: Hari Jizou - Ninja Art: Underworld Guardin Spike_ ' and nothing happened

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Month Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was meditating but this time instead of feeling everything around him he found himself in a mansion like place with orange walls, he knew where this place was it was his mindscape. Naruto down the hallway toward the gates where the Kyubbi was sealed, because he knew everytime he found himself in his mindscape the fox needed him for something. Naruto arrived to the front of the gates and he saw the fox chewing on his big toy, which was a replica of Uchiha Madara, the fox gave Naruto the direction on how Madara looked.

" What is it Kyubbi " said Naruto looking at the boy

" **You should call me Kyubbi-sama, you insolent human** " yelled the fox looking at the boy

" In your dreams " said Naruto looking at the fox

" **Whatever** " said the fox looking at the boy, a scroll appeared in front of Naruto that looked exactly like the summoning scroll that Jiraiya carried.

" What is this? " asked Naruto picking up the scroll

" **It is a summoning Scroll for Foxes** " said the Demon Lord looking at the boy

" Awesome " said Naruto about to open the scroll

" **No you must talk to the head of the Toads first before signing it** " said the fox looking at the boy

" Ok " said Naruto opening his eyes in the outside world

Naruto got up and he went to the house that Jiraiya stayed in and he knocked on the door, a minute later Jiraiya opened the door with his hair all messed up, he had no shirt on and his eyes were barely open. Naruto looked at the man laughing, before he was sent flying back with a punch from the Toad Sage.

" What is it, I'm trying to sleep " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Sorry you didn't have to hit me sensei " yelled Naruto glaring at the man

" What do you want " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ok, I got this summoning contract from the fox and he told me that I had to talk to the head of the Toad to see if I can sign it " said Naruto looking at his sensei with a serious look on his face.

" Why didn't you just say that " said Jiraiya biting his thumb

Jiraiya put the blood in his right palm and he did some quick hand seals then said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and two old looking Toads appeared in front of him with a angry look on their faces. Jiraiya quickly closed the door leaving Naruto outside alone with the Toad Sages, Naruto remembered how the old Toad had beat Jiraiya that time and he was getting nervous.

" **Jiraiya get out here** " yelled Fukasaku standing besides his wife

" Yes sir " said Jiraiya opening the door

" **Why did you summon us here young Jiraiya?** " said Shima looking at the man

" We got a summoning contract from the Kyubbi for foxes, and we summoned you here to ask you before signing it " said Naruto looking at the Toad Sages

" **Jiraiya why did you not just say that** " said Fukasaku looking at the man

" I'm sorry sir " said Jiraiya looking at the old Toad Sage

" **It's fine but don't go giving the foxes all the fun** " said Fukasaku looking at them

" Yes sir " they both said at the same time.

" **Is there anything else** " said Shima looking at them

" No " they said at the same time

" **No what **" said Shima kicking Naruto in the face sending him flying back, while Fukasaku kicked Jiraiya back in the house

" No sir............... I mean ma'm " said Naruto looking at old Toad

" No ma'm " said Jiraiya getting up. Both the Toad Sage's disappeared in a puff of smokes leave both of them rubbing their faces, the old Toads could pack on hell of a kick.

" This is your fault Gaki, I'm going to get you " said Jiraiya glaring at the boy

" I did not know they were that strict. I'm sorry " said Naruto apologizing to his sensei and God-father.

" Now I can't go back to sleep, we might as well get something to eat " said Jiraiya going back inside, he came back out with his hair fixed and he had a shirt on.

" So today is the day " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Yeah, I will master that jutsu by the time you come back " said Naruto with a grin

Jiraiya took out two cups of instant ramens, put some water in them and then he put a piece of paper on each before drawing the heating seal that Naruto created on each then they each applied some chakra to one of the cups and the ramen was ready. They both ate their food slowly and Naruto got up when he finished his food and he went up stairs to take a shower while Jiraiya went back to his house to get ready.

They both came back outside and Jiraiya had everything on his meaning he was ready to go, Naruto was already one hour late for school but he was still going. Jiraiya did some hand seals while Naruto closed his eyes and they both found themselves in a mansion like place with orange walls, Naruto guided Jiraiya to the gates where the Demon Lord resides and they saw the scroll on the ground.

" **What happened?** " asked Kyubbi looking at them he was already asleep when the Toad Sages came.

" They said okay " said Naruto looking at the fox laughing

" But how are we supposed to sign it in my mind " said Naruto looking at the giant head in front of him

" **I will summon the scroll in the outside world** " said Kyubbi and his chakra suddenly surround Naruto and Jiraiya found himself in the outside with Naruto in front of him with two tails of chakra behind him.

The Hyuga's next door felt the demonic chakra because they were the closest to Naruto right but not many people felt it because it wasn't that much chakra being used. The Kyubbi was already in control with only two tails of chakra because Naruto was not used to using the chakra yet, Kyubbi did some quick hand seal then he said ' _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu**_ ' and the scroll appeared on the ground and the chakra was already gone.

" Where did this foul chakra come from " asked Hiashi looking around with his Byakugan

" It's gone " said the branch member that was in front of him

' _That felt like some of Kyubbi's chakra_ ' thought the clan leader

Naruto picked up the scroll and he opened it, unlike the Toad Contract there was no name on the Fox Contract. Naruto did like he did for the Toad contract, he bit his thumb drawing some blood before writing his name on the contract, before signing it. Jiraiya did the same biting his thumb to draw some blood before writing his name on the contract then signing it. As soon as they finished signing the contract the thing disappeared, the fox sent the hand seals to Naruto's mind and they knew that they were the hand seals to the jutsu.

" Here are the hand seals sensei " said Naruto showing the man all the hand seals one by one

" Naruto you know you can't summon any big foxes in the village, so you can only summon some the size of Gamakichi through Gamakino " said the experienced Sage looking at his student

" All right sensei " said Naruto looking at the boy

" I'll see you later, when you master the Guardian Spikes send me a message with a messenger Toad or Kitsune " said Jiraiya toward the exit with Naruto behind him.

" Ok, where are you going now " said Naruto looking at his godfather

" I'll leave now " said Jiraiya looking at the now crying young kid

" I gotta go to the academy " said Naruto crying

" I'll be back before you know it " said Jiraiya smiling with his hand on the boy's spiky yellow hair, which got even more messy since he started training for the guardian spikes.

" All right bye for now, hurry and get to the academy before you are late " said Jiraiya as he disappeared in a puff of smokes to make the departure easier on both of them.

Naruto walked immediatly putting back his happy mask but not all of it was a mask since he was really getting happier with his life now. Naruto walked inside the class at least one hour late with a big smile on his face, all the kids started laughing knowing that Iruka was going to snap on the spiky hair boy. It's been five months since he has been in the academy himself instead of a clone, the only difference that was shown in his features was the fact that his hair was longer now reaching his shoulder.

" Naruto where have you been " asked Iruka looking at the boy

" I was lost on my way here " said Naruto looking at the man smiling

" Stop lying Naruto " yelled Iruka when he heard the whole class laughing

" No, I'm telling the truth " said Naruto looking at the man smiling

" Go to your seat " yelled Iruka looking at him

Naruto walked up the stairs leading to his seat now before Sakura stock her leg out hoping to trip the boy for some quick laughs, Naruto saw her stick her legs out and he acted like he did not see by kicking the leg which almost broke from the power of the kick. Sakura let out a heavy and painful scream when she felt her leg and she thought that her leg was broken, she tried to get up and run toward the boy but she could not handle the pain in her legs so she sat back down.

" Naruto what was that for " asked Iruka looking at the boy but of course he saw Sakura trying to trip him first but he could have broken the girl's leg.

" I wasn't looking but what was her leg doing in my way " said Naruto taking his seat

" That's true " said Iruka looking at the boy

" You're not going to do anything to him " yelled Sakura looking at Iruka with anger in her face

" You did provoke him " said Iruka turning around

" So what " yelled Sakura to the class instructer

" Stand by the wall Sakura " yelled Iruka looking at the girl, who got up and walked toward the wall while everyone was laughing at her.

Naruto put his head down and he found himself deep asleep with Shikamaru sleeping besides him, the two boys were at the bottom of the class, Shikamaru before last and Naruto the dead last of the class. Shikamaru and Naruto did everything average, they got the minimum to pass on everything not a point above, Naruto was still not book smart but only because he never took the time to read a book he liked to see or listen to things to learn.

Sasuke was still the top of the class with Hinata right behind him as the top Kunoichi in the academy and Ino the second with Sakura right behind her. Sasuke still trained every day, since he learned the Leaf exercise the root member never came back so he just learned more fire jutsus and work to master them. He had one thing on mind beating Naruto would take him closer to beating his brother and he still did not know why he was thinking that, since Naruto was an academy student like himself.

Since that terrible night the last Uchiha of the village has been having one nightmare one vision and he was in class right now having the same terrible vision the night that his parents and his family died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback: That Night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The night was silent, a pitch black sky hung over the world like a suffocating blanket._

_It was silent._

_The full moon hung over the sky, the only light that night._

_Nothing made a sound._

_If anyone had been out that night, they would have felt uneasy. If anyone had been walking the streets, they would have run home. It was the kind of night that would make the hairs on your neck stand straight up._

_Silence reigned that night._

_If anyone that was one the streets had looked up, they would have seen that on one of the electricity poles, a figure, silhouetted by the full moon._

_The figure perched, crouched on the top of the pole. If someone had stood in exactly the right place, they would have seen what some could swear to be two red lights._

_Silence reigned that night of terror._

_The figure suddenly disappeared._

_The silence was broken with a muffled scream._

_Then there was silence._

_Then there was a sound. The sound of a confused, young boy, gasping at the death that had fallen around him._

_The boy ran, trying to find someone who was still alive. Trying to find someone, anyone, who was a friendly face._

_The only friendly faces were dead._

_The boy kept running. Trying to find someone. He ran, heading home, hoping that if anyone, they were left._

_His hopes died as soon as he stepped through the door. Both of his parents lay dead on the floor. The boy looked at them, shocked. His shock only deepened as a figured appeared from the shadows. " Itachi-nee-san…? Why? "_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young Uchiha just wanted to scream right now, he wanted to cry and his anger was building up, all he wanted was to kill his brother to clear his mind and get revenge on his brother for his family. He looked around for anything to do since the class was getting kind of boring to him since he was not learning any ninjutsu in the academy.

Naruto was also bored as hell and he wanted something to do right now or he would go crazy, the time was moving slowly and the class was getting more boring by the second. Shikamaru was already sound asleep since Iruka was not looking at him right now, but every time Naruto tried to go to sleep Iruka would wake him up.

" Today class we are going to practice taijutsu and after that we ae going to practice our throwing accuracy " said Iruka putting the book down

" Wooooo " yelled Kiba getting a bark from Akamaru who was on his head before getting up

" Finally " said Naruto walking toward the door

" Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji no funny business today or you are all in trouble " said Iruka looking at them with a frown on his face.

" Yes sir " they all said at the same time looking at the man smiling

The whole class went outside and they started getting ready for their Taijutsu practice by stretching their bodies, Mizuki stood there waiting for them to be ready so he could start with the lesson. Naruto was not really planning on participating in the Taijutsu practice since he did not know the academy style, so he jumped on a tree and he sat down quickly falling asleep. Everyone started to practice their taijutsu but Naruto was nowhere to be found, Shikamaru was thinking how lucky that Naruto is escaping before having to practice with the class.

After an hour of practicing the taijutsu style that they knew and the one taught at the academy, Iruka gave them a little break before they had to start practicing their accuracy. Naruto went on the roof of the academy where he knew the boys would come to eat and he sat down waiting for them to arrive. About two minutes later Shikamaru was in the front with a bored look on his face, his expression was always one of boredness.

" Hey Guys " laughed Naruto looking at them

" Where the hell were you " asked Kiba looking at the boy

" On top of the tree sleeping " laughed Naruto looking at the boy

~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Year Later: Graduation Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto came to the academy with a big grin on his face, today was the day that he would officially become a ninja and be a cool shinobi like Jiraiya told him about in the stories. He was happy and nothing could change that, he could not even sleep the previous day since he was waiting for the day to arrive. He walked in the class and saw that everyone was there already, he went to the back and he took his usual seat.

Naruto and Sasuke were not friends but they did get along better now, Sasuke was not looking to fight with the yellow head boy at every opportunity that he found since their final fight in the academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Three Months Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Naruto walked in the class and all the students were already there but Iruka and Mizuki were nowhere to be found, they were in a meeting with the Hokage. Naruto went to the back of the class and he proceeded to sit down in his usual seat besides Shikamaru who was already fast asleep. Sasuke got up from his seat and he walked toward the yellow head boy with all his fan girls behind him which was pissing him off, Naruto looked up to see the only soul suvivor of the Uchiha massacre standing in front of him._

_" Naruto fight me " said Sasuke looking at the boy_

_" Why " asked Naruto getting up_

_" Sasuke-kun don't need to explain his reasons to you, he's fighting for my honor " said Sakura with heart in her eyes_

_" Shut up banshee, I don't believe that I was talking to you " said Naruto simply looking at the girl_

_" Shut up baka " yelled Sakura glaring at the boy_

_" Naruto, I want to fight you to see how strong you really are, the instructors are not around we can go all out " said the Uchiha looking at the boy_

_" Good enough " said Naruto looking at the boy_

_" Any rules " asked Naruto looking at the Uchiha boy_

_" Ninjutsu and Taijutsu only, no weapons or any other hidden skills " said Sasuke looking at him, he suspected that Naruto was the one to summon all the Toads that day._

_" Ok, let's go " said Naruto walking toward the window and jumping out the window with all the kids following him._

_Outside Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other with Shikamaru standing in the middle as the ref of the match._

_" Naruto are you ready " said Shikamaru looking at the yellow head boy_

_" Hai " said Naruto getting in the fox style stance_

_" Sasuke are you ready " said Shikamaru looking at the boy_

_" Hn " was all the boy said getting in the academy fighting stance._

_" Ok Go " said Shikamaru jumping away from them_

_Naruto and Sasuke was looking at each other waiting for one to make the first move, Naruto, tired of waiting, decided to make the first move. He charged at the raven haired opponent standing in front of him. Naruto balled up his fist, drew back and sent it flying towards Sasuke's pale face. The fist makes contact, sending Sasuke skidding backwards slightly. Sasuke returns with a fist of his own. Naruto moves slightly to one side just missing the fist. Naruto brings his elbow up, trying to hit the Uchiha in the chin but Sasuke catches it with his other hand and pushes him away. Naruto spins around trying to connect another fist with Sasuke's face. Sasuke moves slightly causing Naruto to just barely graze his cheek. Sasuke quickly returned the punch and landed it right in Naruto's gut. When he landed the first blow, the charged his other fist with chakra and connected another one. This time, very slightly winding him._

_Naruto jumped back and coughed, Naruto ran back in his direction ducking under another punch. The yellow head boy swept under Sasuke's legs, causing him to jump over his out stretched leg. As he was coming down, Naruto met his chin with a chakra covered fist of his own, sending Sasuke flying backwards._ _Naruto fell back into his taijutsu stance and raised his hand, taunting the Uchiha to try again. Sasuke stood and dusted himself off. _

_" Sasuke-kun " yelled one of the fan girls_

_" Shall we take this to the next level " said the Uchiha doing some quick hand seals before whispering ' __Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu__ ' and using a large amount of chakra he exhaled a large fireball from his mouth which was meant for the yellow head boy, Naruto seeing the danger jumped back a few yards just to be away from the fireball and started doing some hand seals of his own, he gathered a large amount of chakra in his mouth and chest and to himself he said ' __Katon: Endan - Fire Style: Fireball__ ' and a large jet of fire came out of his mouth which collided with the Grand fireball. The two fireballs struggle against each other for control until they both died down, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the Uchiha avenger with his fist balled up, he launched the powerful punch toward the raven hair boy and hit him in the gut sending the Uchiha skidding back, but before he could fall on the ground he did a flip back landing on his two feet before he was punched down by the yellow hair boy who appeared behind him in the blink of an eye._

_" Sasuke-kun " said Sakura sofly seeing the boy on the ground_

_Sasuke got up and dusted himself up once again with some blood in the corner of his mouth, he looked across at the yellow head boy with a glare, Naruto disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of the raven hair boy, but this time the Uchiha was ready for the attack. Naruto launched a kick aimed for the head of the raven hair Uchiha but Sasuke ducked and swept under Naruto's legs making the boy jump in the air, the Uchiha avenger did some quick hand seals then to himself he said ' __Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet__ ' and he shot a medium ball of fire out of his mouth in the shape of a dragon. Naruto with no hand seals said ' __Kawarimi no Jutsu__ - __Replacement Jutsu__ ' and replaced himself with a log, which got burned to a crisp. Sasuke knew that the fire dragon was not perfected yet since it was supposed to be bigger than this, he knew that he had to master the justu._

_' _My Sharingan could not copy any of his jutsus _' thought Sasuke looking at the boy who just came out from behind the tree._

_" You got better teme " said Naruto looking at the boy smiling_

_" You too dobe " said Sasuke getting back in his clan's taijutsu stance_

_Sasuke knew he could not keep up with Naruto in a Taijutsu fight since the boy was way faster than him, he burried that fact to the back of his mind since he did not want to think about it, he was an elite, an Uchiha. The Uchiha avenger knew that he was running out of chakra and he had to finish the fight in the next two moves, the yellow hair boy got in the fox stance and he ran toward the boy at a rather slow speed, Sasuke prepared for a frontal attack but as soon as Naruto made it in front of him, the yellow hair boy got on all four like an animal and disappeared, his Sharingan could not follow the boy and he did not know why since his doujutsu was active. Naruto reappeared behind the raven hair boy on all four, Sasuke reacted by immediately turning around, but when he turned around the yellow hair boy caught him with a powerful punch to the gut sending him skidding back._

_" I'm going to have to stop the match " said Shikamaru stepping between them_

_" What " yelled Kiba looking at the lazy genius_

_" You heard me, Iruka-sensei will be back any minute now " said Shikamaru looking back at the feral looking boy_

_Naruto walked toward the raven hair boy who was on the ground and he held his hand out for the boy to take it._

_" Sasuke-kun don't need your help. Right Sasuke-kun " shouted Sasuke looking at the raven hair boy on the ground_

_" Hn " said Sasuke taking Naruto's hand getting up_

_" Sasuke-kun " said Sakura looking at the boy_

_" Don't you know when to shut up " said Sasuke looking at the girl_

_" You know, you're not that bad, I was thinking the same thing " said Naruto laughing_

Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued....................

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Author

Finally finished with the academy stuff man, I'm glad I can't wait for the missions.

I'm starting to enjoy re-writing the story to make it better since the other version was moving too fast for my liking.

Jutsus I created.

Fuuton: Ranji Kaze no Jutsu - Wind Style: Wild Wind Jutsu

User: Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya

Rank: A

The wild wind jutsu is just an upgrade version of the great breakthrough. It can cause more damage and go over more area than the Great Breakthrough. It creates a half circle destroying everything in its path based on the amount of chakra put in it. Naruto or Jiraiya would do the hand seals and threw their hands outward like they're throwing Kunais and a big and powerful blast of wind will head toward the targets.

Please Review.


	9. Genin Exam

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or any related Character.

If anyone wants anything to go in there please tell me and I will try my best to fit it in there. I'm a freestyle writer so it might be hard to put anything in there since I might get confused, But I will try my best to keep it good to everyone who reads it.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9: Genin Exam ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto came to the academy with a big grin on his face, today was the day that he would officially become a ninja and be a cool shinobi like Jiraiya told him about in the stories. He was happy and nothing could change that, he could not even sleep the previous day since he was waiting for the day to arrive. He walked in the class and saw that everyone was there already, he went to the back and he took his usual seat.

Naruto and Sasuke were not friends but they did get along better now, Sasuke was not looking to fight with the yellow head boy at every oppotunity that he found since their final fight in the academy. Sasuke now respected Naruto's strenght but he still trained to be better than the boy, but he only trained in fire jutsus even though that wasn't his weakness. Naruto and Sakura never got along, Sakura did not show it but she got mad every time Naruto made any flirtatious comment to the other girls in the class especially Hinata. She was mad about not getting his attention anymore, but she was still debating who she liked more, she was in love with Sasuke but she was getting some feelings for Naruto. Naruto got up from his seat and he walked toward the Hyuga princess with a smile on his face, and Sakura had a frown on her face before looking at Sasuke with heart in her eyes.

" Hey Hinata " said Naruto looking at the girl smiling

" Hi Naruto-kun " said Hinata looking at the boy with a blush on her face

" What you up to " said Naruto looking at the girl

" Nothing, what about you? " asked Hinata blushing at the thought of having a full conversation with the boy

" Nothing I wanted to ask you a question " said Naruto looking at the girl with a smile on his face

" What is it Naruto-kun " asked Hinata quickly with her fingers crossed

' _Please ask me out_ ' thought Hinata looking at the boy.

" What is your last name? " asked Naruto looking at the girl laughing

' _What_ ' thought Hinata looking at the boy

" Umm Hyuga " said Hinata looking at the boy with a little disappointment, since she wasn't expecting that question from him.

" So you are from the Hyuuga clan. Isn't that the clan where all of them act like they got sticks up their asses and they act all superior and stuff " said Naruto looking at the princess laughing.

" Naruto-kun........... " said the girl looking at him embarrassed

" You don't seem like a Hyuuga " said Naruto stopping when she saw the girls face

" What do you mean? " said Hinata looking at the boy getting more nervous.

' _Oh no, he thinks I'm a failure too_.' Thought Hinata looking at the boy nervously

" I mean that most of the other Hyuugas are stuck up bastards. And you're different because you are actually nice." said Naruto looking at the girl smiling

Hinata felt a blush creep over her face and turned her head the other way abruptly, hoping Naruto wouldn't see. Unfortunately for her, Naruto did.

' _Why the hell is she blushing. All I did was compliment her. She acts like she never heard one before in her life. Maybe she's just got a fever or something_.' thought Naruto looking at the girl truly confused

" Hinata, Do you have a fever? " said Naruto as he put his hand on her forehead, trying to get a feel for her temperature.

" I-I-I'm fine, Naruto-kun. " said Hinata looking at the boy

" Are you sure? " asked Naruto removing his hand

Iruka walked in the class wiht Mizuki right behind him and he had a clip board in his hand, he looked at the class with a smile on is face. He was a little sad but happy at the same time that his students was going to become genins.

" Good Mourning to all of you " said Iruka looking at the them

" Good Mourning Iruka-sensei " said the whole class together

" Today is the day that everyone who passes the exam graduates " said Iruka looking at them and they all started cheering

It is now time for the genin exam and Naruto don't know if he should pass with minimum or show his skills since it was the last day in the academy. Jiraiya told him to pass with the minimum so that people would underestimate him which would give him an advantage in fights, but he wanted to show Iruka how strong he got over the year.

" Ok class please come in the room once your name is called to take the graduation exam " said Iruka walking out the classroom into a room next door.

Each of the kids went to the room as soon as their name was called, after doing what was needed of them to pass they came out with their headband with smiles on their faces.

" Uzumaki Naruto " said Iruka, and Naruto got up and he walked to the room with a grin on his face.

" Please perform the Replacement jutsu " said Iruka looking at the boy smiling

Naruto without doing any hand seals said ' _Kawarimi no Jutsu__ - __Replacement Jutsu_ ' and he replaced himself with a cup that was on Iruka's desk, while he appeared besides Iruka smiling. Mizuki was starting to get nervous since his plan was not going right, because he realized that Naruto could actually pass the test. Naruto then went back to the spot where he was standing to take the test, Iruka asked him to perform the transformation jutsu and Naruto transform himself into an exact copy of Iruka with a smile on his face. The last thing that he had to do was perfom the clone jutsu and he would pass the exam, and Naruto knew that he could perfom the clone jutsu in his sleep. Naruto perform the clone jutsu but instead of the regular clone Naruto perform the shadow clone to show his skills.

Mizuki decided to fail him because he did not perform the regular clone jutsu, he knew that Mizuki was up something when he failed him. He wanted to kill Mizuki right on the spot but he couldn't because he might get in trouble with the Hokage. Iruka was pissed that Mizuki failed Naruto but he want to show it because he didn't want to play favorites with the students. Naruto did not go back to the classroom because he did not want nobody to know that he did not pass the exam, so he left through the window.

After class, Naruto was sitting on top of the fourth's head on the mountain with a sad smile on his face, because he knew that Jiraiya would come back today and find out that he did not pass the exam because of Mizuki. He wanted the other parents to see Jiraiya come pick him up from school but he knew that it would not happen now, since he did not pass the exam. Naruto then felt Mizuki's chakra coming closer to his location, because he learned how to sense people approaching him.

" What do you want Mizuki-sensei " said Naruto before the man could arrive

' _How can he know that I was coming_ ' thought Mizuki looking at the boy

" Hey Naruto-san, You know I didn't mean to fail you but you did not perform the right jutsu" lied Mizuki looking at the boy with a fake smile

" Its Okay " said Naruto indefferently not even looking at the man

" Ok I'll make it up to you...there is another way that you can pass the exam " said Mizuki looking at the boy with a grin on his face

' **Something is up with him Kit** ' said the Demon lord chewing on his big Madara toy

' _Yeah I see_ ' said Naruto to the demon in his mind

" Ok, How do I pass the exam " said Naruto looking at the man

" Simple all you have to do is take the Scroll of Sealing and meet me in the forest " Mizuki said as he gave Naruto the exact location to meet him.

" Ok Mizuki-sensei " said Naruto walking away from the man

Jiraiya was in front of the academy under a disguise because he did not want anyone to know that he was back in the village, he looked every where and the yellow head boy was nowhere to be found and he knew something was up. He closed his eyes and he quickly found the boy's location at the ramen stand, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and found himself in the ramen stand where the boy was eating.

" Naruto what's up " said Jiraiya putting his hand on the boy's shoulder

" Sensei " said Naruto quickly getting up and hugging the man

" What happened, why were you not in the academy? " asked Jiraiya looking at the boy

" It's because I did not pass the exam " said Naruto releasing the man with a frown on his face

" How " said Jiraiya looking at him

" I can't tell you about it here " said Naruto looking at the man seriously

Jiraiya did a few hand seals and he put a hand on the boy head and he immediately found himself in the mind scape of the yellow head boy.

~~~~~~~~~ Naruto's Mind scape ~~~~~~~~

" So what happened " asked Jiraiya looking at the boy

" I did everything that Mizuki told me to pass the test, but he still decided to fail me because I use the shadow clone instead of the regular clone " said Naruto looking at his sensei with some sadness in his eyes, he decided to blame himself because if he was not showing off he would have performed the regular clone and pass the test

" Then what happened " asked Jiraiya putting a hand on the boy's shoulder

" I was sitting on the top of the Hokage monument " Naruto started telling the story to his sensei

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

_" What do you want Mizuki-sensei " said Naruto before the man could arrive_

_" Hey Naruto-san, You know I didn't mean to fail you but you did not perform the right jutsu" lied Mizuki looking at the boy with a fake smile_

_" Its Okay " said Naruto indefferently not even looking at the man_

_" Ok I'll make it up to you...there is another way that you can pass the exam " said Mizuki looking at the boy with a grin on his face_

_' __**Something is up with him Kit**__ ' said the Demon lord chewing on his big Madara toy_

' _Yeah I see_ ' said _Naruto to the demon in his mind_

_" Ok, How do I pass the exam " said Naruto looking at the man_

_" Simple all you have to do is take the Scroll of Sealing and meet me in the forest " Mizuki said as he gave Naruto the exact location to meet him._

_" Ok Mizuki-sensei " said Naruto walking away from the man_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh, he's planning to betray the village " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" What? " yelled Naruto still in his mind scape

" The Scroll of Sealing contains a lot of the village's secret and a lot of jutsu that's forbidden because of the things required to perform them " said Jiraiya looking at the boy with a serious look on his face.

" So why does he want it " asked Naruto looking at the man with an also serious look on his face.

" I told you already he's planning on betraying the village " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" So what do I do? " asked Naruto looking at the man

" You must take the scroll to lure him to the location, so that we can catch him " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Ok " said Naruto looking at the man smiling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Real World ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up and Jiraiya did the same, the yellow head boy quickly ordered a couple bowls of ramen to eat before his first official mission. Jiraiya watched with a smile on his face while the boy was going through all those bowls of ramen like there was no tomorrow, which reminded him of how Minato used to eat after a mission. Jiraiya was truly proud of the boy and he was glad that he came that night to find the boy, after all the council did to keep him from taking the boy, he finally got the boy and the council did not even know he was in the village. They would finally know that he is in the village tonight because he would make sure that Mizuki pays for trying to trick the boy.

" Naruto did you master the Underworld Guardian Spikes " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Yeah, It was the hardest jutsu that you taught me, it took me about four months to master it " said Naruto looking at the man smiling

" That's not the hardest jutsu, that you'll learn " said Jiraiya looking at the boy with an evil glee in his eyes

' Shit ' thought Naruto looking at the man with a nervous look on his face

~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Night ~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto got everything ready and he was ready to go, this was a test for him and also a mission from his sensei. He would test his stealth skills and also catch a criminal in the same night, he ran toward the toward making sure that he suppressed his chakra. Naruto snuck past the first guard and he went up the stairs, he knew where the scroll was since he cleaned the Hokage tower as a punishment before. Two guards were in front of the door and Naruto did not know how to get in the office while the two guards was so focus on their job, that's when he got an idea. Naruto walked out and stood in front of the two guards with a smile on his face.

" Hey, What are you doing here " asked the first guard taking out a kunai

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ " said Naruto creating five clones besides him.

" What do you think you are doing? " asked the other guard looking at the boy

" _Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Jutsu _" and all five clones turned into five beautiful, naked young ladies in front of the guards. The five naked ladies walked toward the guards with a seductive smile on their faces, they touched the guard's faces and they both fell to the ground with blood coming out of their nose. The Hokage came out when he heard the noise and he saw the five naked ladies and he fell back into his office with blood coming out his nose.

Naruto then crept inside the secret vault room and he took the big scroll that was in the middle of the room and he ran toward the forest with the scroll on his back. Jiraiya was already getting ready to go to the forest to deal with Mizuki himself to make an example out of the traitor, and he was going to make the man suffer for his crimes. Naruto arrived to the spot and he opened the scroll to see what was in there, the first jutsu on the scroll was the shadow clone jutsu and he already knew that. He strolled down and he saw a jutsu related to the shadow clone jutsu and he read over the hand seals and he instruction to the jutsu before going to the next one. He read the instruction to another jutsu and he went to the next. Naruto read the instruction to five more jutsus before sealing the scroll close.

Naruto finished reading the instruction to the jutsus that he found interesting and he was now waiting for Mizuki to show up, so that Jiraiya could catch the man. The Hokage was looking through a crystal ball everything that was happening and he needed to catch Naruto before anything happened.

" Call Every available shinobi, and bring Naruto to me " said the Hokage to the two masked men in front of him

" What happened? " asked one of the shinobies present

" Naruto took the Forbidden Scroll " said Sarutobi looking at the man

" He must be put to death " said someone in the crowd who was currently in front of the old kage

" He's done enough " yelled another one

" Just bring Naruto here, and don't harm him " said Sarutobi walking back to his office

The shinobies moved out and they headed all over the village to look for the boy, they looked in every corner of the village for the boy. Sarutobi looked in his crystal ball and he saw Naruto reading the Forbidden scroll, he looked elsewhere and he saw Mizuki heading toward the yellow head boy's location. Mizuki had told Iruka about what the Hokage said earlier and Iruka was already on his way to the location, so the Hokage decided to keep looking at the situation.

" We can't find the boy " said one chunnin reporting to the Hokage

" I found him " said the Hokage from the room

Iruka made it to Naruto's location and he saw the boy reading the scroll on the ground with a big smile on his face.

" Naruto what are you doing with the Forbidden Scroll " said Iruka standing behind the boy

" Hey Iruka-sensei whats going on " said Naruto scratching the back of his head with a smile on his face.

" What are you doing with the scroll Naruto " said Iruka looking pissed off

" Mizuki-sensei told me if I could get the scroll and bring it here, I would pass the exam " said Naruto with a serious face. Iruka was wondering

why Mizuki told Naruto that and just then Mizuki showed up.

" Hey, Iruka seem like you got here before me " said Mizuki landing behind the academy instructor

" That's not part of no test why did you ask Naruto to do it " said Iruka a little confused

" Because, I'm going to take the scroll and leave this pathetic village " said Mizuki looking at the man with an evil glee in his eyes

" Why Naruto then Mizuki " said Iruka looking at the man getting more pissed off by the minute

" Because they would just blame everything on him, even you would " said Mizuki looking at the man with a twisted smile on his face

" Is that true Iruka-sensei " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" No Naruto that's not true Mizuki is lying, give me the scroll " said Iruka looking at the boy

" No Naruto, Iruka is lying he trying to trick you to get the scroll from you, Iruka always hated that demon because he killed your parents " said Mizuki looking at the boy with a twisted smile on his face

" Mizuki Stop, Its a s-class secret " pleaded Iruka looking at the boy with tears coming out his eyes

" What that he has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him " said Mizuki with a smile on his face

" I already know that " said Naruto shocking both chunnins

" Since you know then you know that everything is going to be blamed on you no matter what. So give me the scroll " said Mizuki looking at the boy.

" I don't think so " said Naruto looking at the man

" Your choice " said Mizuki unstrapping one of the giant Shuriken that was on his back

Mizuki threw the giant shuriken with deadly accuracy aiming for the yellow head boy's heart, Naruto was getting ready to dodge the incoming projectiles but before he could Iruka jumped in from of him taking the giant shuriken to the back. Naruto looked at the man who was smiling in front of him with pure sadness in his eyes, he then looked at Mizuki with pure rage in his eyes. Mizuki looked at Naruto with another one of his twisted smiles.

" How sweet, now its your turn " said Mizuki taking off another giant shuriken

" I'm going to kill you " said Naruto looking at the man.

" **I'm going to show you what a demon **" said Naruto looking at the man with pure rage in his face and his voice getting deeper

' _Give me some of your chakra Fuzzy-kun_ ' said Naruto to the demon

' **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FUZZY, YOU PUNY HUMAN** ' yelled the demon lord in the boy's mind

The Demon Lord released some chakra through the gates of his prison, and chakra started leaking off of the yellow head boy. Mizuki looked on with pure terror in his eyes as Naruto got on all four with chakra surrounding his whole body, and one tail swinging behind him. The Third looked on with worries in his eyes, he has never seen Naruto do that even when he was getting beat to near death. Sarutobi looked in the crystal and he saw someone with a white coat and anbu mask hiding and looking at what was happening right now. Everyone over the village felt the chakra coming off of the yellow head boy and they were panicking thinking that the nine-tailed fox was loose on them again. Jiraiya quickly body flickered to the boy's location to see what was going on, as soon as he got there he saw the man with the white coat and the mask and he knew where the man was from. Mizuki took out another big shuriken which was the last one strapped to his back and he threw it toward the boy, Naruto did some quick hand seals before he said ' _Katon: Endan - Fire Style: Fireball_ ' and shot a jet of fire out of his mouth, the shuriken stayed in the fire heating up, the kunai got burning hot before the tail of chakra got it and threw it back toward the former academy instructor. Mizuki tried to dodge the heated shuriken but it was moving to fast and it caught the academy instructor in the shoulder, Mizuki screamed so loud that everyone in the village heard him and all the active ninjas who was currently in the village started heading toward the Hokage Tower after they felt the strong demonic chakra. Mizuki's arm was cut off his shoulder and he fell on his knees screaming, while the chakra was receding from the yellow head boy.

" Naruto don't kill him " said Jiraiya without looking toward the boy's location

" Sure thing " said Naruto looking at Mizuki with a smile on his face while the chakra was leaving his body

" Come out " said Jiraiya looking in the direction of the hidden anbu

' _Shit _' thought the man looking in the direction of the Legendary Sannin.

The anbu member stepped out of his hiding spot and he stood across from the Toad Sage, Jiraiya looked at the man smiling before cracking his knuckles.

" You actually stepped out to face me " said Jiraiya looking at the man in front of him

" Why not? " asked the man looking at the white haired man, he was taught to show no emotion but deep in his mind he knew he wasn't going to make it.

" Because I'm not in a good mood right now, and I'm not showing any mercy " said Jiraiya looking at the man

" Really " taunted the masked man looking at the sage.

The masked man ran toward the Legendary Ninja with his anbu kantana in hand, he swung it after Jiraiya's head but Jiraiya caught the hand and broke the wrist with the kantana in it. The masked man did not scream as he knew that his life was coming to an end, Jiraiya looked at the man before he realized something, he needed some information from the masked man. He punched the masked in the gut while he was still holding the broken wrists, the man's body moved back due to the power behind the punch but his hand stayed in the same spot which caused his mask to fall off. Jiraiya hit the man in the back of the head and the now unmasked man fell on the ground unconscious, Two anbus dropped down behind Jiraiya and picked up the man since they were instructed to do so by the Hokage. Medics dropped down from the tree and they started to take care of the academy instructor who was on the ground with a wound on his back.

Jiraiya walked toward Mizuki and he picked up the former academy instructor turned traitor by the neck and he started walking toward the Hokage tower with him where all the shinobies were currently waiting to hear from the old Hokage. Mizuki was still screaming from the pain he was feeling from the hot kunai, and he knew that the worse was still coming. Jiraiya still had a look on his face that promised a world of hurt, and while he was walking through the crowd with Mizuki, the shinobies could not help but feel fear when they felt the intense Killing Intent rolling off the legendary ninja. Jiraiya got to the front of the group of shinobies who was on the front of the Hokage tower, when he stood across from all of them he held the screaming chunnin up by the neck.

" Who told you about the Forbidden Scroll? " asked Jiraiya looking dead at the trembling chunnin

" I'll never tell you " Mizuki managed to say through each breath of air because Jiraiya was holding his neck tightly

" I'm not going to ask you again, who told you about it? and why Naruto ? " said Jiraiya getting calmer and calmer

" Because the demon brat deserves to die " laughed Mizuki looking at the Toad Sage.

" That was your last chance, you was going to go in jail for treason, but you broke a law by calling the boy the ' demon brat ' " said Jiraiya looking at the man while everyone was getting quieter by the second

" Your punishment is death and do you think Orochimaru-teme would let you live after giving him the scroll " said Jiraiya loudly so everyone could hear him.

" This is an example to all of you who want to abuse the boy " said Jiraiya throwing the screaming chunnin in the air, without a single hand seal he said ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_ ' and a giant ball of fire engulfed the body of the chunnin which stayed in the air for several seconds successfully turning the body of the former academy teacher into ashes. Everyone looked at the Toad Sage with fear in their eyes, because none of them even knew he was back in the village except for the two guards and the Hokage. Jiraiya then walked toward the Hokage with a smile on his face, when he got close enough to the old Hokage he got close to the old man's ear before saying:

" We got to talk Sensei " whispered Jiraiya before walking away from the man

After getting his wounds treated, Iruka was in the hospital since they would not let him leave even after he said that he was all right and could go home alone. Naruto walked through the hospital hallway with everyone looking at him with fear in their eyes and he was not liking their looks one bit. Naruto walked in Iruka's room and he saw the chunnin on the hospital with bandages on his body, he stood looking at the man for a few seconds before saying nothing. Iruka finally saw the boy in the room and he called Naruto to get closer to the bed.

" How are you holding up Iruka-sensei? " asked Naruto looking at the man with a smile on his face

" Naruto... I'm doing better thank you " said Iruka looking at the boy with a smile on his face

" Naruto close your eyes for a second and turn around " said Iruka looking at the boy with a smileon his face. Naruto did as his sensei told him and he closed his eyes and turned around with his back facing Iruka, Iruka reached by his bed and he picked up his Hitai and sat up to put it around the boy's forehead.

" Open them now " said Iruka with a smile on his face and a mirror in his hands

" Congratulations Naruto, you are now a genin of Konoha " said Iruka to the boy in front of him

To Be Continued..................................


	10. Team Placement

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No I don't Lol

~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 10: Team Placement ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto looked in the mirror that Iruka was holding up to see the Hitai across his forehead and he did not know how to react right now. A part of him wanted to jump all around the hospital to show everyone what he just got from his academy instructor, but he knew that not everyone liked him in the hospital and that this was a hospital for Kami's sake. The next that came to his mind he decided to do it by jumping on the bed and hugging the man with a big grin on his face. Iruka hugged the boy back with a smile on his face before the yellow head boy jumped down from the bed wanting to hurry home to show his sensei what Iruka just gave him.

Naruto walked in the compound to find that he was the only one there since Jiraiya was not around, he did not know where Jiraiya currently was so he decided to go out to get some ramen to celebrate his promotion. Naruto walked down the street with a grin on his face since he knew that now he was going to be a cool ninja like his sensei is sometimes. Everyone started backing away from him while he was walking down the street because they were now reminded of the punishment for harming or talking bad about the boy's situation. Naruto finally made it to his destination the ramen stand that was run by two of his precious people in the village.

" Naruto good to see you " said Teuchi looking at the yellow head boy with a smile on his face

" Old man, how is business around here? " asked Naruto sitting down with a grin on his face

" Good now that you're here " replied Teuchi looking at the boy with a smile on his face

~~~~~~~~~~ With Jiraiya ~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya was sitting on the desk of the Hokage with a thinking look on his face, he knew from his information that something big was coming toward the village. He had heard from his spy on Orochimaru that the sannin has started his own ninja village and has been traveling from and to Kusagakure and Sunagakure. He did not really know the reasons that the ex-konoha nin started his own hidden village and trying to find alliance with other Hidden Villages but he knew that nothing good would come of it. There was also the issue of Uchiha Madara to him right now and he knew that something big was coming with the Legendary Uchiha.

" Jiraiya before you say anything I decided to retire and make you the Godaime Hokage " said Sarutobi looking at his old student with a determined look on his face.

" I didn't accept the position thirteen years ago, what makes you think I'm going to take it now? " asked Jiraiya backing up toward the door of the office only to find out that the door was sealed

" Because now you have no choice " answered Sarutobi standing up behind his desk

" Is there anything I can say to change your mind? " asked Jiraiya looking at the old man nervously

" No my decision will be made public at the Chunnin exam which is taking place in six months " said Sarutobi looking at the man

" I wanted to talk to you about Oro-teme " said Jiraiya looking at his former teacher

" What about him? " asked Sarutobi quieting down a bit

" My sources tell me that he's trying to start his own hidden village and that he's been going to Sunagakure and Kusagakure quite a bit lately " said Jiraiya looking at the Hokage of the village

" Did you find out anything else about the village " said Sarutobi looking at his student, the spymaster of the Hidden Leaf Village.

" No, there is no real information about the village right now, not even the name of the village is known yet " said Jiraiya after rubbing his chin tiredly

" Ok then let me go home, Naruto is probably looking for me " said Jiraiya walking toward the window

" Are you ever going to exit through the door? " yelled Sarutobi while Jiraiya jumped out of the window

" Hell No Old man " shouted Jiraiya back to the old man laughing

Jiraiya was jumping from roof tops to roof tops but he knew exactly where to find his god-son, the ramen stand owned by Teuchi. After a few minutes of jumping from roof to roof he finally arrived and jumped down in front of the ramen stand. He opened the curtains that was in the front and he saw the yellow head boy sitting on a stool stuffing his face with ramen.

" You eat that stuff too much you know that " said Jiraiya ruffling the boy's hair

" Jiraiya-sensei you made it " shouted Naruto with a fox like grin on his face

" Of course but why are you so happy? " asked Jiraiya looking at the yellow head boy with a smile on his face

" Look! " said Naruto to the Toad Sage as he wen through his pocket and took out the hitai-te that Iruka gave him.

" I guess you're a ninja now huh " said Jiraiya ruffling the boy's hair while laughing

" Lunch is on me " said Jiraiya looking at the boy with a big smile on his face.

" We never really got to talk about what happened after I was gone " said Jiraiya looking at the boy after they ordered their food.

" Oh yeah, same old things and Me and Sasuke got into one last fight " laughed Naruto looking at his sensei

" Oh yeah, you're going to tell me how it was or not? " asked Jiraiya looking at the boy

" This is how it happened.............. " Naruto started

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

_Naruto walked in the class and all the students were already there but Iruka and Mizuki were nowhere to be found, they were in a meeting with the Hokage. Naruto went to the back of the class and he proceeded to sit down in his usual seat besides Shikamaru who was already fast asleep. Sasuke got up from his seat and he walked toward the yellow head boy with all his fan girls behind him which was pissing him off, Naruto looked up to see the only soul suvivor of the Uchiha massacre standing in front of him._

_" Naruto fight me " said Sasuke looking at the boy_

_" Why? " asked Naruto getting up_

_" Sasuke-kun don't need to explain his reasons to you, he's fighting for my honor " said Sakura with heart in her eyes_

_" Shut up banshee, I don't believe that I was talking to you " said Naruto simply looking at the girl_

_" Shut up baka " yelled Sakura glaring at the boy_

_" Naruto, I want to fight you to see how strong you really are, the instructors are not around we can go all out " said the Uchiha looking at the boy_

_" Good enough " said Naruto looking at the boy_

_" Any rules? " asked Naruto looking at the Uchiha boy_

_" Ninjutsu and Taijutsu only, no weapons or any other hidden skills " said Sasuke looking at him, he suspected that Naruto was the one to summon all the Toads that day._

_" Ok, let's go " said Naruto walking toward the window and jumping out the window with all the kids following him._

_Outside Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other with Shikamaru standing in the middle as the ref of the match._

_" Naruto are you ready? " asked Shikamaru looking at the yellow head boy_

_" Hai " said Naruto getting in the fox style stance_

_" Sasuke are you ready? " asked Shikamaru looking at the boy_

_" Hn " was all the boy said getting in the academy fighting stance._

_" Ok Go " said Shikamaru jumping away from them_

_Naruto and Sasuke was looking at each other waiting for one to make the first move, Naruto, tired of waiting, decided to make the first move. He charged at the raven haired opponent standing in front of him. Naruto balled up his fist, drew back and sent it flying towards Sasuke's pale face. The fist makes contact, sending Sasuke skidding backwards slightly. Sasuke returns with a fist of his own. Naruto moves slightly to one side just missing the fist. Naruto brings his elbow up, trying to hit the Uchiha in the chin but Sasuke catches it with his other hand and pushes him away. Naruto spins around trying to connect another fist with Sasuke's face. Sasuke moves slightly causing Naruto to just barely graze his cheek. Sasuke quickly returned the punch and landed it right in Naruto's gut. When he landed the first blow, the charged his other fist with chakra and connected another one. This time, very slightly winding him._

_Naruto jumped back and coughed, Naruto ran back in his direction ducking under another punch. The yellow head boy swept under Sasuke's legs, causing him to jump over his out stretched leg. As he was coming down, Naruto met his chin with a chakra covered fist of his own, sending Sasuke flying backwards._ _Naruto fell back into his taijutsu stance and raised his hand, taunting the Uchiha to try again. Sasuke stood and dusted himself off. _

_" Sasuke-kun " yelled one of the fan girls_

_" Shall we take this to the next level " said the Uchiha doing some quick hand seals before whispering ' __Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu__ ' and using a large amount of chakra he exhaled a large fireball from his mouth which was meant for the yellow head boy, Naruto seeing the danger jumped back a few yards just to be away from the fireball and started doing some hand seals of his own, he gathered a large amount of chakra in his mouth and chest and to himself he said ' __Katon: Endan - Fire Style: Fireball__ ' and a large jet of fire came out of his mouth which collided with the Grand fireball. The two fireballs struggle against each other for control until they both died down, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the Uchiha avenger with his fist balled up, he launched the powerful punch toward the raven hair boy and hit him in the gut sending the Uchiha skidding back, but before he could fall on the ground he did a flip back landing on his two feet before he was punched down by the yellow hair boy who appeared behind him in the blink of an eye._

_" Sasuke-kun " said Sakura sofly seeing the boy on the ground_

_Sasuke got up and dusted himself up once again with some blood in the corner of his mouth, he looked across at the yellow head boy with a glare, Naruto disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of the raven hair boy, but this time the Uchiha was ready for the attack. Naruto launched a kick aimed for the head of the raven hair Uchiha but Sasuke ducked and swept under Naruto's legs making the boy jump in the air, the Uchiha avenger did some quick hand seals then to himself he said ' __Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet__ ' and he shot a medium ball of fire out of his mouth in the shape of a dragon. Naruto with no hand seals said ' __Kawarimi no Jutsu__ - __Replacement Jutsu__ ' and replaced himself with a log, which got burned to a crisp. Sasuke knew that the fire dragon was not perfected yet since it was supposed to be bigger than this, he knew that he had to master the justu._

_' _My Sharingan could not copy any of his jutsus _' thought Sasuke looking at the boy who just came out from behind the tree._

_" You got better teme " said Naruto looking at the boy smiling_

_" You too dobe " said Sasuke getting back in his clan's taijutsu stance_

_Sasuke knew he could not keep up with Naruto in a Taijutsu fight since the boy was way faster than him, he burried that fact to the back of his mind since he did not want to think about it, he was an elite, an Uchiha. The Uchiha avenger knew that he was running out of chakra and he had to finish the fight in the next two moves, the yellow hair boy got in the fox stance and he ran toward the boy at a rather slow speed, Sasuke prepared for a frontal attack but as soon as Naruto made it in front of him, the yellow hair boy got on all four like an animal and disappeared, his Sharingan could not follow the boy and he did not know why since his doujutsu was active. Naruto reappeared behind the raven hair boy on all four, Sasuke reacted by immediately turning around, but when he turned around the yellow hair boy caught him with a powerful punch to the gut sending him skidding back._

_" I'm going to have to stop the match " said Shikamaru stepping between them_

_" What " yelled Kiba looking at the lazy genius_

_" You heard me, Iruka-sensei will be back any minute now " said Shikamaru looking back at the feral looking boy_

_Naruto walked toward the raven hair boy who was on the ground and he held his hand out for the boy to take it._

_" Sasuke-kun don't need your help. Right Sasuke-kun " shouted Sasuke looking at the raven hair boy on the ground_

_" Hn " said Sasuke taking Naruto's hand getting up_

_" Sasuke-kun " said Sakura looking at the boy_

_" Don't you know when to shut up " said Sasuke looking at the girl_

_" You know, you're not that bad, I was thinking the same thing " said Naruto laughing_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wow you really improved huh " said Jiraiya looking at the boy with a smile on his face

" Yeah, I'm awesome right " said Naruto still stuffing his face with ramen

" Naruto go home and get some rest " said Jiraiya looking at the boy while getting up

" Ok sensei " said Naruto before running out of the ramen stand with a big grin on his face

A team of anbu appeared outside of the ramen stand in puffs of chakra smokes and Jiraiya knew they came for him, so he got up as soon as they appeared outside the ramen stand. He walked out and stood in front of the group of Anbu's who were sent for him.

" How can I help you fellas? " asked Jiraiya putting on a quick smile on his face

" Hello Jiraiya-sama, we were sent to bring you to the council " said the captain of the Team with the elephant mask

" I might as well get it over with " said Jiraiya disappearing in a puff of smokes with the Anbu Team who was sent to get him.

Jiraiya popped into the council chamber with the anbu and he saw everyone was already present, as soon as the anbu appeared they left leaving the legendary ninja standing before the council. Everyone in the shinobi side of the council knew what they were going to talk about and they were not happy about it. Shikaku had a bored out of this planet look on his face, while the others were just disgusted about the issue that was going to be addressed. Jiraiya looked around to see the Hokage with a smile on his face and he still did not know why he was brought here.

" How can I help you? " asked Jiraiya from where he was standing

" Ok Jiraiya-san, we asked you here so that we can tell you to take an apprentice " said Koharu an old lady who was one of the advisors of the Hokage and she was in the same genin team with him.

" I don't think you can tell me when to take an apprentice " said Jiraiya looking at the old lady with a calm look on his face.

" We simply suggest that you take one " said Koharu to the Toad Sage, she knew they couldn't force anything on him while the Hokage was here and even if the old man wasn't they still couldn't because of his free spirit.

" And who would that be, If I may ask? " asked Jiraiya looking at the old lady with a smile on his face

" Uchiha Sasuke " answered the other advisor to the Hokage Homaru, an old man with glasses

" The kid is a genius I'm sure, considering who is brother is, but he doesn't work hard like Itachi and thinks the world owes him something. Secondly I've been inside the academy multiple times and all he ever talks about is gaining power to kill his brother and revenge is clan. " Jiraiya said with a smile on his face until the last part

" But I don't think so, and I already have an apprentice " said Jiraiya about to walk toward the door of the council chamber

" Who is it? " yelled a civilian council man who was seating near a lady with bubble gum pink hair

" Uzumaki Naruto container of Kyubbi no Youko " said Jiraiya turning around with a smile on his face

" No that demon does not deserve any training from a sannin, we demand that you train the Uchiha! " shouted an angry member looking at the Toad Sage, before everyone knew the man's head fell on the ground spraying blood every where.

" I'm sure you did not forget of the law I made prohibiting anyone from talking of the boy like that " said Sarutobi as he cleaned his kantana, before snapping his fingers and two anbus came and cleaned up the mess. Everyone looked at the Hokage with either fear in their face or respect for the old man.

" Now shall we continue on with this meeting " said Sarutobi walking back to where he was standing before

" Jiraiya-san we the council demand that you train the Uchiha " said Danzo from his seat

" What do you mean 'we'? " asked Shikaku lazily and some other shinobi council nod their heads in agreement.

" You will train Sasuke, Jiraiya because we tell you to " said a pink-haired council member with a loud shriek.

" What the fuck, you expect me to train a power hungry, bent on revenge brat because you demand it of me. " laughed Jiraiya looking at the pink-haired council woman who just nodded along with several other council members

" I don't give a fly's ass what you want Banshee, why don't you go choke on a dick " said Jiraiya sticking a bird at the lady, she knew better than to talk ill of Naruto after hearing how Mizuki was killed by Jiraiya and after witnessing the death of someone who was right next to her.

" And why is that Jiraiya? " asked Koharu looking at the Toad Sage with an annoyed look on her face

" Because there's only one person in this village who can tell me what to do, and that's the Hokage " said Jiraiya looking back at her with a look saying ' Duh '.

" You do know that the council holds more power in the village than the Hokage right " said Homaru standing up to back up her teammate and secret lover

" Since when did you have more power than me again? " asked the Hogake looking at his adviser calmly

" And what do you say Sarutobi-sama, the Uchiha needs the training more than the... " started Danzo before quickly catching what he was about to say not wanting to lose his head to early

" Naruto-san " said Danzo looking at the Hokage

" It's Jiraiya's choice wether or not he will train the boy " said Sarutobi looking at the old war hawk with a smile on his face.

" And I said ' No ' " repeated Jiraiya with a smirk on his face

" He's not a shinobi of the village anymore so he can train whoever he wants " said the Hokage with a smirk.

Jiraiya just flick them off ' Fuck you ' and walk out the room with a big grin on his face. Almost all the Shinobi side of the council was laughing their asses off and the others were furious at his actions. The civilian council members wanted their precious Uchiha to become strong and so they had to call in somebody else to do the job.

" Is there any other matters to discuss? " asked Sarutobi looking at no one in particular

" No sir " answered Hiashi looking at the man

" Then dismissed " said Sarutobi disappearing in a puff of smokes

~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Hokage's office ~~~~~~~~~~

" Cat can you please bring all the jounins who signed up for a team this year " said Sarutobi to the anbu in the cat mask in front of him

" Hai Hokage-sama " said the anbu member disappearing in a puff of smokes

A few minutes later the anbu in the cat mask came back in the office, there was no one with him and he just stood behind the Hokage while they were waiting for the jounins to make it to the office. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and the Hokage told them to come in. A man with gravity defying hair was the first to walk in the office with his face buried in an orange book, behind him was a man dressed in a green jumpsuit with Bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut, behind him was a lady in a sexy red and black dress with red eyes, a man with a beard smoking a cigarettes was behind her walking slowly follwed by six other jounins. The man with gravity defying hair went and stood in the corner still reading his book after a quick bow to the Hokage.

" Mind putting that book away Kakashi-san " said Sarutobi looking at the man with a smile on his face

" Why do you read that filth anyway Kakashi? " said the lady in the red and black dress glaring at the man

" Please don't say that Kurenai-san " said Kakashi putting the book away with an eye smile

" Gai, why are you here? Don't you already have a team? " asked Sarutobi looking at the man

" I want to see the team that my eternal rival select " said Gai with a nice guy pose

" Then Kakashi you have the honor of first selection " said Sarutobi looking at the man with a smile

" Your team will be team seven " said Sarutobi writing his name on a piece of paper

Sarutobi handed Kakashi the list of graduates with a smile onh his face, the first one on the list was Sasuke Uchiha, followed by Hinata, et cetera. Kakashi went through all the students and he took out three pictures and he passed the list of graduates to man with the beard, he went through the list and took out three pictures also. After everyone took their genins the jounins stepped up one by one in their right order to tell the Hokage their choices and now it was Kakashi's turn. Kakashi stepped up and he handed Sarutobi the tree pictured that he picked as his genin team.

" I chose Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and my last member is Uzumaki Naruto " said Kakashi looking at the old man with an eye smile

" Why did you choose those three? " asked the Hokage looking at the experienced jounin

" Uchiaha Sasuke because I'm the only one in the village with the Sharingan thus making me the best teacher for him, Haruno Sakura because there was no other girls that would fit in this team and Uzumaki Naruto because the boy has the potential to be a great ninja if guided in the right direction. My team is a battle team. " said Kakashi before stepping back to let the next jounin give an explanation

" Yuuri Kurenai, it's your turn. You will have team 8 " said Sarutobi looking at the brand new jounin

" Yes Hokage-sama, I picked Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata and my team is tracking and recon team. Shino and Kiba because of their tracking abilities and Hinata because of her Byakugan " said Kurenai before stepping back

" Team ten, Sarutobi Asuma please step up! " said the third looking at the man in front of him, his son.

" My team is a back up team and I picked Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, and Akimichi Choji, I don't know why I picked them............ohh yeah because they are the new generation of the infamous Ino-shi-cho " said Asuma before stepping back

" Ok thank you, you are all dismissed! " said Sarutobi with a smile on his face

All the jounins left the office leaving the Hokage behind to do the paper works and make the teams official. Sarutobi without doing any hand seals said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and created a single clone of himself which sat down behind the desk and started doing the paper works that was on the desk. Sarutobi left the clone behind while he went home to be with his family since it was getting really late and he was working all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke and he was already really happy since today he would be put in a team to become a full genin and he would get to go on missions and stuff. Naruto knew that he still had to do the workouts that Jiraiya had set for him a while back, so he ran outside in his boxers to do his workout. He started the workout by doing 500 push-ups, followed by 500 sit-ups, when he got up he was sweating and his wild yellow hair was covering his face. Naruto then went back inside the house to eat something before having to go to the academy to find out who was his teammates were. Making it inside the house, Naruto headed straight to the shower and he turn on the water and stepped under the hot water after taking off his clothes. Jiraiya was still fast asleep while the boy was getting ready for his day and the man was having a good sleep since there was a beatiful lady in her mid thirty's laying besides him with nothing on. The lady had a beatiful face with long black hair with a pair of big and firm breast on her chest.

Naruto stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he shook his head like a dog to dry his hair before going back to his room to get read. He took a boxer out of his drawer and put it on before putting on his black cargo pants, he took some black bandage and wrapped the cargo pants to his ankle before putting on his sandals. Naruto stood up and he put on his black fishnet shirt before putting on his black and orange long-sleeves shirt which had an opening around the chest area like Jiraiya's. Naruto strapped a shuriken and a kunai holder on him, the kunai holder on his right leg and the shuriken holder just above his butt.

~~~~~~~~~ In the Council Chamber ~~~~~~~~~

" As you know the teams were picked last night " started the third Hokage of the village

" We did not know! " exclaimed Homaru and Koharu looking at the old man

" What are the teams? " asked Shikaku looking at the Old man with a bored expression on his face

After going through teams one through six Sarutobi started " Team Seven consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto and their team sensei will be Hatake Kakashi " and the chamber was in a uproar with the civilians demanding why they put their precious Uchiha in the same team as the scum of the village.

" Quiet! " demanded Sarutobi before continuing " Team eight consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino and their team sensei will be Yuuri Kurenai. Team 9 will stay the same from last year and Team Ten consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji and their team sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma "

" Any question? " asked Sarutobi looking around

" Can you please bring Hatake Kakashi here? " said Koharu looking at the Hokage

Five minutes later Kakashi walked in the council chamber with a bored look on his face, he was reading his book when a group of his former anbu teammates came to him. They told him that the council needed to see him asap and he knew he couldn't blow it off like everything else.

" Hello " said Kakashi calmly looking around the room

" Now Kakashi-san I suppose you have an idea of why we called you here? " asked Koharu looking at the copy ninja

" I suppose not .......I have no idea " answered Kakashi looking at the old lady calmly

" Its about your future genin team, we want you to train Sasuke Uchiha " said Koharu calmly looking at the famous sharingan wielder

" And what about Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura " said Kakashi with one raised eyebrow at what he was just asked to do

" We don't care what happens to that demon " said an old man one the other side of the room before he realized what he said.

" Say that again " said Shikaku, Choza, Tsume, and the Hokage at the same time

" That demon is the one that got our boys to start training " said Choza, and Tsume angry at the council man who was already trembling after realizing the mistake that he made

" That demon got my lazy-ass son to take training seriously " said Shikaku lazily without even trying to lift his head up where he was trying to sleep.

" I will not kill you, I have something worse in mind for you " said the Hokage snapping his fingers and a group of anbu appeared behind the old man.

" Please take him to Ibiki for me " said the Hokage to the team of anbu

" " screamed the old man before they took him out of the council chamber

" Kakashi you will train everyone on your team that take training seriously, they don't want to train don't train them " said the Hokage looking at the copy cat ninja with a smile on his face

" The Uchiha need the power to kill his brother " said the pink-haired council woman glaring at the Hokage

" And he will do anything for that power " said Hiashi. The council was furious at the comment Hiashi made.

" The next time you try to force something on one of my loyal shinobies again.... " said the Hogake looking at the lady with a sweet smile on his face

" And what will you do " demanded the pink-haired lady standing up

" You will be killed on the spot for treason " said the Hokage

" You can't do that " yelled the pink-haired lady obviously angry at the old Hokage

" Try me please Haruno-san " said Sarutobi releasing a vast amount of killing intent in the council chamber

" You are dismissed Kakashi-san " said Sarutobi smiling at the man

To Be continued.................................

Almost there with the actions.


	11. Team Seven

Disclaimer: I Don't or will I ever own Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 11: Team Seven ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was an exciting morning for the people of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a beautiful morning with a lot of life, and birds flying over the village. The weather was beautiful, even though the sun had just came up. People in the streets going on with their business and some were talking about the events that took place the previous night, the death of Mizuki, it was now known across the village that Mizuki was a traitor and that Jiraiya was back in the village. For some parents, it is the day that their kid would become official ninjas of the leaf and for others it was just a normal day. It was the morning after the council of the village tried to get their precious Uchiha special attention from the Toad Sage of the village Jiraiya of the Sannin and one of the strongest jounin in the village, the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi.

, BzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ,

That was the alarm vibrating besides Naruto's bed, the yellow haired genin jumped out of bed in a hurry. Today was the day that he would finally get in a team and get to go to cool mission for the village. Save a princess, maybe even rescue a country, in his head right now the possibilities were endless.

He ran in the bathroom and quickly turned on the water, he jumped in the tub " Ouch, Ouch, Ouch " screamed Naruto before quickly jumping out of the tub because the water was too hot for him.

The water cooled down and Naruto stood under the water and started taking his shower before having to go to the academy to find out who was in his team.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Uchiha Compound ~~~~~~~~~~~

In the other side of the village, one of the final survivors of the Uchiha clan, a boy with a superior attitude and the back of his head looked like a duck's butt. He considered himself the rival of Naruto Uzumaki and had one real dream, which was to grow strong to finally kill his brother Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke Uchiha already finished getting himself ready to go to the academy, he did not want to be in a team because he believed that they would be holding him back. Sasuke walked out of the front of his room with a superior look on his face, he had changed his outfit. He was now wearing some dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it, he had on some black pants reaching just below his knee. On his right leg he had his kunai holder and behind him on his waist he had a shuriken holder with some ninja wires in it. He stood tall and proud of himself and started walking toward the entrance of his compound with a sense of superiority. He made it out of the compound and he headed straight for the academy walking slowly with his hands in his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Namikaze Compound ~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto finished putting his clothes on and he stood in front of the mirror with a smile on his face, he turned around and looked at himself in the mirror once again. His hair was now longer and the spikes were thinner in his head, his hair outlined his face perfectly making him look like a mini version of the fourth. He now stood 5'6 since the seal that was restricting his growth was removed some time ago. Naruto was wearing his long black cargo pants, his ankle and the lower part of his pants were wrapped in white bandage, his black sandals fitting him perfectly. His black fishnet shirt could be seen from under his black shirt which had some orange line running from his shoulder to the hand. His newly aquired Hitai-ate was sitting on his forehead with his hair covering most of it.

" Finally, I'm ready to go " Naruto exclaimed to no one in particular

Naruto walk started making his way toward the door of his room, he walked out of the room and went downstairs to find Jiraiya sitting in front of the table drinking some tea. Jiraiya was already dressed and his scroll was sitting on the table by the tea. Naruto looked and saw that there was already a plate of vegetable and rice on the other side of the table, he walked and sat across from Jiraiya and started eating his food.

" You know you're going to be late right Gaki " Jiraiya laughed looking at the boy

" Mm I.. Know... Sensei " Naruto mumbled with his mouth full with food

" Hurry up boy.... If you're late you're going to have to repeat the year in the academy " grinned Jiraiya waiting for the boy's reaction

" What??????? " screamed Naruto running out the kitchen and out of the front door, heading toward the entrance of the compound.

" Hahahahahahaha He fell for it " laughed Jiraiya holding his stomach

" I DON'T WANT STAY IN THE ACADEMY " was the words that Naruto was repeating over and over while running at full speed toward the academy.

Naruto ran inside the academy and into his classroom to find that he was the last one there. He stood in front of the class and everybody saw his Hitai across his forehead. Some of the students were surprised, but some already heard of what happened with Mizuki, like Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Choji because Shikamaru told him. Sakura was the main one looking surprised at the fact that the boy graduated, she still did not believe that he was strong enough to be a genin like herself. True, she saw what he was capable of when he fought Sasuke and when he fought her for the second time. She still didn't admit to the fact that Naruto had won his match against the Uchiha that time, she just wouldn't believe it. Sasuke was really paying no attention to the boy at all, he was sitting besides Sakura with both his hands together under his chin. He was just thinking. Why? Why should he be on a team? They're just going to hold him back from reaching his true potential as quickly as possible.

" Naruto why are you late? " asked Iruka looking at the boy with a suspicious look on his face

" Well......... " Started Naruto holding his chin, " I was on my way here, when I realized that I didn't have any clothes on so I had to return home to get dressed which is the reason I'm late right now " Naruto finished with a serious look on his face

" NARUTO/BAKA YOU'RE A LIAR " yelled Iruka along with Sakura, while the rest of the class was laughing at the boy's excuse

" GO SIT DOWN " Iruka yelled looking at the boy still angry

Naruto took a seat way in the back of the room behind a sleeping Shikamaru, with Choji eating some chips besides him. Kiba was playing with Akamaru, who was now on his desk playing with his master happily. Iruka took a piece of paper that was on his and he opened it and looked over it with a frown on his face.

" Okay since you guys are now genin, you are to be put in teams of three and will have a jounin sensei to go on mission with you " Iruka started

" You guys are rookie genin, the lowest ninja rank right now. Above the genins are the Chunnin, which gets to go on missions alone sometimes and above all is the Jounins which can choose to do missions or train genins of the village. They gets to lead missions and even go on solo missions outside the village for a period of time. " Iruka explained, which was boring the kids to death since he had already explained all that in class before.

" Okay Now.................. " started Iruka telling the kids the teams they belonged to

After calling out the members of the first six teams , " Team Seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke..............Haruno Sakura.......... " Iruka didn't get to finish when Sakura jumped up and started screaming " Yessssssssssss, I told you true love conquers all Ino-pig " finished Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

' _YEAHHHHHHHH_ ' scremed Inner Sakura

" Whatever Forehead, Sasuke-kun doesn't like you anyway " winked Ino laughing at the girl

Sakura was about to protest, when Iruka yelled " SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND LET ME FINISH "

" And the final member of Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto and you jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi " finished Iruka waiting to hear some yelling and that's just what he got.

" What the hell.............. Why am I in that team? " yelled Naruto pointing toward Sakura and Sasuke.

" Naruto you are truly an unlucky bastard " laughed Kiba looking at the boy

" Why is he in our team? " Yelled/asked Sakura pointing in Naruto's direction

" Shut up " said Iruka before he started looking in the paper once again

" Team Eight will consist of Inuzuka Kiba..... Hyuga Hinata... and Aburame Shino. Your jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai " finished Iruka looking at the group

" I will gladly switch with you Kiba.......... please!!!!!!! " begged Naruto looking at the boy

" No thanks " laughed Kiba looking at the boy

" Team Nine still remains from last year's graduating class, now Team 10 is the remaining three Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji and your jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Now all of you wait for your sensei to come get you " Finished Iruka folding the paper back with a smile on his face.

" How about you Shikamaru, be a good friend and switch with me " begged Naruto once again

" No thanks, my team is already troublesome as it is " Shikamaru answered with a sleepy look on his face.

A man with a beard on his face and a cigarette in his mouth walked in the class with his hands in his pocket. The man was very tall and built in his shinobi uniform. He looked around at all the students with the cigarette still in his mouth and his hands still in his pocket.

" My name is Sarutobi Asuma, so Team Ten please follow me " Asuma said before he turned around and started walking toward the door.

" Why am I stuck in this team? " wined Ino to no one in particular while she walked down the stairs toward the front of the class slowly.

Shikamaru got up lazily and walked behind her with Choji following him closely, on their way out the door they walked pass a lady with a black and red dress and her eyes were red, the dress was kind of short only reaching halfway to her thigh. She had on some shinobi sandals and shuriken holster on her left thigh. She walked in the room with an aura of confidence surrounding her, she looked around with eyes that looked similar to the Sharingan.

" I am Yuhi Kurenai, and I'm the sensei of Team Eight so Kiba, Shino and Hinata please follow me " Kurenai said waiting for her team in front of the class. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino got up and they followed the lady out of the classroom walking slowly.

One hour later, Every single Team was gone one by one and Team Seven was still waiting for their sensei to show up and pick them up. The academy was quiet since everybody was already gone, Naruto was sitting quietly while Sakura was bugging Sasuke asking him for dates. Sasuke didn't say a word since he found out that he was in the same team as Naruto, he did not currently know what he felt about the the boy, except that he wanted to grow stronger than him. Naruto got up and he walked toward the board and he took three erasers and he went back to his seat.

" Do you have any ninja wire on you Sasuke? " asked Naruto with a grin on his face, he was tired of waiting for the so called Kakashi to show up. Sasuke reached his shuriken holster and he took out some ninja wires and he handed them to the yellow head boy without a word. Naruto went to the door and he opened it a little and put a eraser on the top of it, he then proceded to tie one end of the wire to the bottom of the door. Naruto then took the other end of the wire and he walked back to his seat with the two other erasers in his hand.

" What the hell are you doing baka? " yelled Sakura glaring at the boy

" Shut up, I'll show him to keep us waiting for so long " grinned Naruto setting up the two erasers to launch as soon as the door opens.

Two minutes later a man was outside the class with his face buried in an orange book, he pushed the door a little as he stepped and the eraser that was on top of the door fell down but the man wasn't a jounin for no reason as he effortlessly evaded the eraser without even looking. His face was still buried in the little orange book as two erasers launched toward him quietly, he effortlessly evaded one but he didn't know that it was two of them, so the other hit him in the face leaving the mask that he was wearing kind of white. The man was wearing the standard shinobi uniform that jounins and chunnins wear in the Hidden Leaf, the lower part of his face was completely covered up by a blue mask matching his pants and long shirt. His left eye was covered up by his Hitai-ate, which made the only visible part of his face his right eye. He had gray hair which unnaturally stood straight up like it had its own gravity surrounding it. He lowered his book and he looked at the group in front him, which consisted of a yellow hair boy rolling on the ground laughing, and pink hair girl giggling a little bit, and a dark hair boy just plainly glaring at him.

" My first impression of you guys is that I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " the gray hair man mentioned to the group in front of him

" And my first impression of you is that you're a late cyclop " replied Naruto still laughing

" Meet me on the roof! " Kakashi told them before turning into a puff of smokes

Sasuke was the first one to get up and jump out the window and started walking on the wall toward the roof of the academy. Sakura quickly followed him and jumped out the window, but when she tried to walk up the wall she fell on her butt so she decided to jump back in and take the stairs. Naruto composed himself and he jumped out the window and like Sasuke did he just walked up the wall with his hands behind his head. Naruto made it to the roof and he saw Sasuke sitting down and Kakashi was across from him reading the orange book, so he figured the best thing to do was sit across from Kakashi like Sasuke was. He sat besides Sasuke and that's when Sakura made it to the roof, she walked over and sat on the other side of Sasuke.

" Why don't you introduce yourselves, name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and stuff like that " Kakashi casually said to them

" You should go first sensei, so that we can see how to do it " mentioned Sakura to Kakashi with a smile on her face

" Okay, Okay....... My name is Hatake Kakashi.... My hobbies are none of your business........... My likes and dislikes are none of your business , I don't plan on sharing my dreams with you " finished Kakashi with his visible eye making an upside down U shape

' _All he told us was his name_ ' thought all three kids together

" Your turn pinky " Kakashi pointed at Sakura

" My name is Haruno Sakura, my hobbies are shopping and stalk..I mean doing my hair, I like........ (She looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes and giggled)..... I dislike Naruto-baka.. and " Finished Sakura glaring at Naruto who flicked her off and went back to staring at nothing.

" You next Blondie " Kakashi said to looking in Naruto's direction

" My name is not Blondie cyclop.........my name is Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies are training with Ero-sennin, and hanging out with Kichi and Tatsu, I like toads, the Hidden Leaf Village, Ero-sennin, Jiji and my friends and I dislike people who hates others for no apparent reason. My dream is to surpass all the other Hokages and become the Greatest Hokage ever " Naruto looked to the Hokage monument as he finished his introduction

' _This boy_ ' thought Kakashi looking at the boy with a smile under his mask

" Who is 'Ero-sennin'? " asked Kakashi looking at the boy curiously

" Oh.................I live with him " answered Naruto not giving much information about to Kakashi about Jiraiya

" Go ahead pigeon cut " Kakashi pointed toward Sasuke, which had Naruto on the ground laughing.

" Shut up " yelled Sakura glaring daggers at Naruto and Kakashi

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have few likes and many dislikes, my hobby is training and my dream for the future is more of a ambition............. I will kill my brother and avenge my clan " Sasuke monotonously finished his introduction

' _I have to work on his avenger mentality, this boy has a lot of issues going on with him_ ' thought Kakashi looking at the boy

' _Sasuke-kun is so mysterious and cool_ ' squealed Sakura inwardly

" Okay since we are done with all the introductions, I suggest you guys rest up for your genin test tomorrow " Kakashi said to his new genin team

" WHAT YOU MEAN GENIN TEST?, WE PASSED THE TEST ALREADY " screamed Sakura from the top of her lungs, which had the boys covering up their ears

" Can you be any louder? " laughed Naruto looking at the pink hair girl

" Yes, As I was saying you still have to pass my test before becoming real genins. Every sensei gives their team a test of their own, to test and see if they are fit to be genins. Out of 27 students that graduated the academy only three teams as a high possibility of becoming genins " explained Kakashi looking at the three dumbstruck genins

" You can't eat anything before the test or you will throw the food up " instructed Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smokes

" What are you going to do now Sasuke? " asked Naruto getting up with a serious look on his face

" Hn " the Uchiha replied with a stoic look on his face

" Let's go get something to eat, so that we can talk strategy about this test " Naruto said walking away from the boy with his hands behind his head

" Sasuke-kun is not going anywhere with you, he's going on a date with me " screamed Sakura glaring at the boy's back

" Right Sasuke-kun? " she asked sweetly, but when she looked Sasuke was already following Naruto with his hands in his pocket

" Are you coming or not? " asked Naruto without looking at Sakura when he realized that she wasn't moving, she quickly jogged and caught up with them with a frown on her face. She walked besides Sasuke as they made their way down the stair toward the commercial part of the village, where all the shops and restaurants were at.

They walked quietly and slowly after they decided that they were going to the BBQ restaurant, neither was saying anything to the other but Sakura was trying hard to start a conversation with the dark haired Uchiha. Sasuke was not really paying any kind of attention to Sakura, he was just wondering why Naruto was so nice to him. He never really had a friend, first his father didn't allow him to associate with other kids because he was an 'elite'. And that mentality is still with him, that all others were beneath him, he is an Uchiha. Naruto on the other hand was not really trying to be his friend, but he still didn't want to be his enemy. He remembered that like himself Naruto grew up alone, with no parents since he was born. It was different with Sakura to him, the girl had nothing in common with him and she was just plain annoying to him, she was always asking him for dates no even knowing anything about him. They finally arrived at the BBQ restaurant and all three of them took a booth and they sat down before they each picked up a menu and starting looking it over. They ordered their meat and the waiter brought it to them, with some vegetables on the side and some seasoning. Naruto and Sasuke put some meat on the grill, but Sakura didn't saying that she was on a diet.

" So what do you guys think the test will be? " asked Naruto chowing down on his meat

" Most likely some physical test........ " answered Sasuke with his mouth full of meat

" Like what? " asked Sakura eating a piece of vegetable

" You guys probably didn't feel it, but that Kakashi guy is strong. Taking him on alone won't be an option, I think he's trying to test our team work " mumbled Naruto with his mouth full of food

" I bet Sasuke-kun can take him on alone " Sakura smiled with hearts in her eyes while looking at Sasuke

" So what do you plan we do dobe " Sasuke mumbled with some meat in his mouth

" We do exactly what he expects us to do teme........... We work together " Naruto finished his sentence after swallowing his food

" I guess we'll know what to do when the test comes " Sasuke nodded continuing to eat his meat

" I think we should take the rest of the day off just to rest " Naruto pointed out still stuffing his face with the delicious meat

" Banshee you should go home and rest. AND YOU BETTER EAT BEFORE SHOWING UP FOR THE TEST " Naruto told her with an annoyed look on his face

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BAKA? " screamed Sakura glaring at the boy, she screamed so loud that everyone started looking at them

The owner of the restaurant came to the table and smiled at them, " Miss!!! we are going to have to ask you to leave please, you almost killed one of our customer with your voice " said the owner pointing at the old lady who was shaking in the arm of her grandson

" WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING " screamed Sakura once again

" Miss you are banned from ever coming in here again " yelled the owner of the store. Sakura got up and walked out of the store while Sasuke and Naruto was still eating on their food.

" THAT'S NOT FAIR " screamed Sakura from outside before picking up a rock and threw it at the window of the store, Naruto used the shunshin to quickly appeared in front of the girl and stopped the rock.

" You shouldn't try to do that Sakura! " Naruto warned Sakura with a smile on his

' What the' thought Sakura, she just saw Naruto sitting inside eating and the next minute he was in front of her.

" H-h-h-h-how....... " was all Sasuke manage to say with his eyes widen

" Just go home Sakura " said Naruto walking back inside the restaurant to finish his food.

Naruto got back in his seat and he smiled at the Uchiha, " Now where were we?.............. Yeah I think we should track and follow Kakashi-sensei to see what he does " Naruto said as he chewed his food

" How do you plan on tracking him? " Sasuke looked suspiciously at the boy

" I got my ways, but you can't tell anyone........ Or I'll kill you " Naruto said looking at the boy, Naruto without a single hand seal thought ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _' and created a single clone. The clone got up and started walking toward the door.

" Do it then leave " instructed Naruto looking at the replica of himself. The clone got out the door and jumped on the roof and bit his thumb drawing some blood, he then went through a series of unfamiliar hand seals before whispering ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ ' and a black and red little fox no bigger that Pakkun appeared in a puff of smokes.

" Who are you? " asked the little fox looking at the boy with an weary eye

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I hold the contract with the foxes " Naruto introduced himself to the little fox.

" Well my name is Kitoa and I'm a fox " laughed the little fox

" Funny guy huh " laughed Naruto with the little fox

" What can I do for you? " asked Kitoa looking at the boy

" I need you to find someone for me, About six feet tall, gray hair, left eye covered by his Hitai-ate. Once hand in his pocket and the other hand with a orange book close to his face. Once you find him let me know " said the clone before he disappeared in a puff of white smokes.

" Follow me " said Naruto looking at the boy with a grin on his face. He got up and left the money on the table before he started walking toward the door of the restaurant with his hands behind his head, while Sasuke was following him with his hands in his pocket. Naruto got the memory of the dismissed clone and knew that the fox was already looking for the lazy ninja.

" Let's wait here " Naruto stopped and stood against the rail of the small bridge that was close to the restaurant. Sasuke stood besides him without saying a single work to the boy. After what was like a minute Naruto heard a high pitched warning from the fox that he sent after Kakashi.

" Found him!!!!! " Naruto said running toward the direction that he heard the fox, with Sasuke only a few feet behind him.

Naruto and Sasuke started jumping from roof to roof, with Sasuke following Naruto since he didn't hear the high pitched sound from the fox. They got there in a short amount of time, but Kakashi wasn't a summoner of nin-dogs for no reason and he had heard the high-pitched sound from the fox and left the area. Naruto and Sasuke looked all around for the jounin but they saw no sign of him, the man was already gone from the area. What they didn't know was that Kakashi was on a roof top looking at them, while they were looking around.

' _They following me huh_ ' thought Kakashi with the book still in front of his face.

Kakashi whispered ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _ ' and the clone jumped down in the middle of the street with his book in his hand, on purpose so that they could follow him around. Naruto and Sasuke quickly jumped down and hid behind a trash can, before they started following the clone. The first place the clone headed was toward the adult store, they quickly transformed into some civilians and entered the store behind the man. As soon as they walked into the store they were taken back by the visuals that was around the store, Naruto was handling it well because living with the world's Greatest Pervert he was used to it, that was still much though. Sasuke was another story though, he was struggling to keep the transformation on, because of the amount of blood flowing in his head. The clone was just looking through books like nothing was happening and the two boys did the same not to look suspicious in front of the store owner. After what seemed like two hours, the clone left the store and and started walking toward the graveyard of the village. They followed the clone out of the store, but they were not happy having spent the last two hours and learned nothing about their sensei except for the fact that he loved porn. Naruto stopped in his track and started thinking.............

" He just jumped in the middle of the road. Walked the whole way without even looking back once. " Naruto was saying everything he was thinking out loud.

" So he knew we was following him " Sasuke dropped the transformation and looked the yellow head boy as he did the same.

" Yeah no wonder he spent so much time in the porn store, I don't even think that's the real him, maybe a clone " Naruto mumbled as he turned around and started heading back toward the center of the village with his hands behind his head.

" Don't forget to eat before the test tomorrow " He waved to the Uchiha with a smile on his face, Sasuke nodded and started heading toward his house.

Naruto walked toward the ramen shop with his hands behind his head and a big grin on his face, he was to meet with Shino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru to hand out. He walked down the streets and everyone was just murmuring and glaring at him, he paid them no attention and just went on with his hand behind his head. He made it to the ramen stand and walked in there to find Choji with five empty bowls in front of him, Shikamaru sleeping on the counter, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba just sitting down and talking with each other.

" Hey Guys!!!! " Naruto greeted them before taking a seat besides the peacefully sleeping Shikamaru

" H-h-h-h-ello N-n-naruto-kun " replied Hinata with a deep blush on her face

" Good Afternoon Naruto-san " Shino said adjusting his glasses

" What's up " grinned Kiba showing his two fang like teeth

" Hmmmmmmmm Hmmmmm " mumbled Choji still eating where he was sitting

' **Kit you'll have to erase their memory about your secret abilities **' the fox said out of nowhere in the boy's mind

' _Why?_ ' Naruto answered the fox confused

' **Because you should be the only one to know what you are truly capable of, they can find out on their own. A ninja don't ever tell another ninja what they can. Allies or Not **' explained the fox through the link

' _I can't do that, I trust them_ ' replied Naruto while he was talking to Shino on the outside world

' **You're not doing it out of distrust but because you have to. If everyone you know knows all of your skill, when it comes to a test they'll be planning to counter them.** ' Kyubbi explained to the boy

' _Oh I see_ ' Naruto replied to the nine-tailed fox

' **Now all you have to do is create four clones, do these hand seals and put your thumb on each of their forehead and they will forget what is currently on your mind. Think of the time you showed them you summoning jutsu** ' the nine-tailed fox said as the powerful demon put some hand seals in his mind

They all looked at him suspiciously as he did a single hand seal and whispered ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ' creating four exact replicas of himself. They were even more confused when all the clones plus Naruto himself started going through a series of hand seals, before each of the yellow head boys put a thumb on their foreheads without a single word. It only took a quick second for the jutsu to take effect and they all forgot the that Naruto could summon animals. Since they felt nothing, they all just looked at him stupidly thinking why the hell did he just create these clones, go through this long serie of hand seals and nothing happened.

Shikamaru was the first to speak up " We know you can do the clone jutsu, so why are you showing off? " muttered the lazy boy looking at the yellow hair boy.

" I wasn't showing off " grinned Naruto rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

" Troublesome but whatever. Did you pass your test yet? " asked Shikamaru looking at the boy with his infamous lazy attitude

" I didn't even take it yet, So that means you guys passed already " Naruto replied and Kiba grinned which served as an answer to the question the boy just asked.

" Well then your team is the only one that didn't pass the test yet " informed Kiba looking at the boy

" Shut up Kiba, I think I realized that " Naruto glared at the boy

" You shut up, you jerk " roared Kiba also glaring at Naruto

" Ss-s-top it " Hinata said to stop the fight that they all knew was about to happen, but they didn't hear her since her voice was so low.

" No you shut up, before I make you shut up " Naruto roared back looking glaring daggers at the boy

" I'd like to see you try " Kiba yelled getting up from his seat

" I SAID STOP IT!!!!!!!! " yelled Hinata, which got everyone to quiet down in shock since she was always quiet

" " Naruto and Kiba had nothing else to say, so they just both sat down

To be Continued......................................

Jutsu Library

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu


	12. Genin Test

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto

~~ I'm Not making no excuse but the reason that I didn't update the story in a while is because I recently got a job and my schedule is kind of tiring and I didn't have time to write the story. Now If anybody have any question about anything, Just Ask and I will answer ur question in the next chapter of the story. ~~Sorry About Any Grammar Errors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 12: The Genin Test ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I SAID STOP IT! " yelled Hinata, which got everyone to quiet down in shock since she was always quiet

" " Naruto and Kiba had nothing else to say, so they just both sat down

Choji dropped the bowl of ramen that he was eating and he was not even pissed off about it, everyone was just surprised that she snapped like that. Shikamaru was the only one who was going about his business, which was sleeping on the counter of the ramen stand. Hinata was quickly back to her shy self. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and talking about their team until it was time for Hinata to go home. After Hinata went home, they each left one by one as they had things to take care of at home.

It was late in the afternoon when Naruto made it to his house, he walked in the house and he saw that Jiraiya was not yet home. Naruto ran up the stairs and took his clothes off getting ready to take a shower, before he would wait for Jiraiya to get home so that the sage could train him. Naruto walked in the bathroom and turned on the water so that the water could heat up, after what seemed like one minute he got in the tub and stood under the water. The water fell on his head and his hair quickly fell over his face, which showed how long his hair really was. His was face up to his nose was covered in yellow hair. After over 20 minutes, Naruto turned off the water and took his towel walking out of the tub with a bored look on his face. He went in his room and took a T-shirt and some short pants out of his drawer and put them on, before he ruffled his hair and it was back to its usual messed up look.

Naruto left the room and headed down the stairs where he would find something to do before going to sleep, he didn't want to go training right now since he would be tired before the exam the next day. Naruto sat down in the living room of the house watching Tv while waiting for Jiraiya to get home. He waited and waited and the tall man still didn 't come home yet, he wasn't getting worried because he knew there was no way anything could happen to Jiraiya in the village. After what was like thirty minutes, Naruto realized that he didn't have any materials for the test, stuff like wires, kunais, shurikens and smokes bombs. Naruto didn't want to leave the house right now, so he did the next best thing send a clone in his place, he did the single hand seal he usually did for the jutsu and said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _ ' and in front of him two clones appeared. He told one of the clones to go find some money upstairs for the materials and orderd the other one to go find Jiraiya. The clone that was suppose to go find Jiraiya walked out of the roof with his hands behind his head, while the other one rushed up the stairs to go get the money.

~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up and quickly jumped in the shower to get ready for his test with Team 7, he wasn't in a hurry because he knew Kakashi was going to be at least one hour late. After putting his clothes on, Naruto went downstairs hoping to find Jiraiya since the sage was usually sitting by the table, but the Toad Sage was nowhere to be found. Naruto checked himself one more time for the scroll that had his materials in it, which was in his kunai holder before walking out of the house and applying the seals that guarded the house. He was suppose to meet Kakashi and the rest of team 7 at Nine O'clock but he knew Kakashi would make it around 10 O'clock if not later. Naruto walked slowly with his hand behind his head with a bored expression on his face.

The yellow hair boy was heading toward his favorite food place to get some breakfast before taking the test, he walked for a little more before he reached the place. He moved one of the curtains that blocked inside of the ramen stand from outside view and walked in and took a seat on the stool in the middle of the counter. He sat down and the owner of the stand was as usual glad to see his most frequent customer. Naruto ordered his food and he waited a couple minutes before Teuchi put down the bowl of vegetable ramen in front of him. He ate his food slowly and took his time thinking over many possible strategies for the upcoming test he was going to take. Naruto finished with the bowl of vegetable soup and he put the money on the counter running out of the ramen stand with a big grin on his face.

" See you Later Naruto " Teuchi screamed after the boy who only waved back at the old man still grinning

Naruto ran the rest of the way toward Training ground seven where Kakashi told them to meet him this morning. After five minutes of running the boy finally made it to the spot and found Sakura and Sasuke standing on the bridge under the sakura tree that was still growing by the little bridge. Naruto walked up to them and he greeted both of them before he jumped on the tree and sat down waiting for Kakashi to show up. Sakura at every second was trying to start a conversation with the Young Uchiha, but Sasuke was just giving her one word answers.

" So Sasuke-kun are you ready for the test? " asked Sakura smiling at the boy

" Hn " nodded the young Uchiha not even bothering to look at her

After a while, they all started to get bored waiting for the silver hair jounin to show up to give them the test. It has been one hour since they were all waiting for their sensei to show up and Naruto was fast asleep on the tree, Sasuke was sitting down at the trunk of the tree, while Sakura was just walking back and forth pissed off waiting for the man.

Kakashi appeared in front of them via shunshin with a swirl of leaves in front of the three with a smile on his face.

" You're LATE! " Sakura accused loudly, pointing up at the Jounin. Naruto fell off the tree straight on his head by the sudden noise and Sasuke jumped up and threw a kunai toward Kakashi which the jounin evaded easily.

' _Honestly what kind of Jounin is late to everything?_ ' thought the young girl glaring at the man

" Sorry about that. A black cat crossed my path and I had to turn around and trace my steps before taking the long way here so that I wouldn't have bad luck for the rest of my life. " Kakashi explained with his eye making and Up side down U as a way of apologizing.

" What...! " Sakura was gaping and about to say more but Kakashi walked right past them to a post and set down a timer.

" Why the HELL do you have to be so LOUD? " yelled Sasuke pointing at the pink hair girl with a vein popping on his forehead

Sakura looked at him as if she was ready to jump back in a shell for protection since she had never seen the boy snap before. Kakashi walked past them and set down a timer clock that he came with, while Naruto was still holding his head with a big lump on it.

" Let's get started shall we? " He pressed the timer button down and smiled.

" It's set for noon." He then reached into his pocket and produced two bells.

Naruto watched transfixed. ' _What kind of survival test was this?_ '

" You have until noon to get a bell from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell from me by noon will go without lunch. You'll be tied to these posts and watch as whoever gets a bell eat their food in front of you. " explained Kakashi looking at the three.

" But Sensei, there's only two bells and three of us. " Sakura pointed out.

" Oh that's so that one of you is tied to the post and disqualified. That one goes back to the academy. Of course all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons or skill against me. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill, you will not get a bell. " Kakashi explained to the three new genins.

Naruto went with his thought and a kunai came out of his sleeve, ready to go. He had not even blinked when he found his hand trapped behind his head with the kunai pointed at the back of his head. Kakashi's hand was on top of his head and the other gripping his wrist tightly.

" I didn't even say start yet. " Kakashi chuckled

' _He's fast_ ' thought the boy with a grin on his face

Each one of them stared down the Jounin while he gripped Naruto, the boy was struggling to get free from the jounin's hard grip. None of them had seen him move. He finally released his hold on the yellow hair boy and he jumped away, going through his pocket and pulling out a orange book.

" Okay, get ready then…..start. " Kakashi stated before burying his face in the book after making the statement

As soon as Kakashi finished his sentence, Sasuke jumped at him in order to try to get the bells. He threw a punch at Kakashi's head but the experienced jounin dodged it easily by ducking and countered by attempting at a leg sweep against the young Uchiha, Sasuke jumped in the air evading the counter of his teacher and aimed a kick at the jounin's head, Kakashi simply put his left hand up and blocked the attack from the young boy. He was about to kick the boy when his years of experience alerted him of some incoming danger, he quick kicked the Uchiha in the gut sending him crashing to the ground before catching the incoming kunai and held it in his hand waiting for Naruto to come out from behind the tree he was standing. Sasuke stood up shakily and looked across to see Kakashi standing in the middle of the training ground with his book still in his hand. The young Uchiha dusted himself off and got ready to attack again when he saw Naruto jumping out from behind the tree. Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground and Kakashi turned to face him, Sasuke was standing back waiting for the opportunity to get his hand on a bell. Naruto and Kakashi faced off each other, but Kakashi's face was still buried in his book, he would giggle every few seconds reading the book. Naruto balled up his fist and started running toward the lazy jounin, he was running at a rather fast speed which Kakashi did not expect from him. Kakashi saw Sasuke about to attack him also from the corner of his eye and he decided to put the book away to deal with the two boys. As soon as Naruto was five feet away from the jounin, he disappeared and appeared behind Kakashi hoping to catch the jounin off-guard. He launched the punch meant for Kakashi's head but Kakashi blocked the punch before kicking him away, the jounin was shocked when the boy turned into a puff of white smokes. ' _A shadow clone_ ' thought going through a series of hand seals before saying ' _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_ ' and a bunch of fireballs shot out from his mouth toward Sasuke who was running toward him. Sasuke jumped, ducked, and managed to dodge all of the incoming fireballs, while going through his own hand seals before screaming ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ ' and a giant ball of fire shot out of his mouth toward Kakashi. The size of the fireball was very impressive for someone so young, Kakashi did the same hand seals before saying ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ ' and shooting out a fireball the same size toward the incoming. The two fireballs struggled for dominance for about a minute of so, before Kakashi had to cancel his to avoid the incoming shuriken that was coming from Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi was impressed that they were cooperating together to handle him, but he was still going to test them further. Kakashi stood on the top branch of the tree to overlook all of them in the field. Naruto did the single hand seal required to perform his favorite ninjutsu before saying ' _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ' and a hundred exact replicas of himself appeared around the field. The clones made a circle around the three and each clone took out ten shurikens each and threw them in every direction around the field. That was unexpected to all of them except for Naruto who thought of the plan, he needed to draw out the jounin and that one of the less destructive way he could do it. Kakashi used the same kunai to block most of the shurikens that came to where he was standing, some of them he just moved out the way to evade. Kakashi jumped down from the tree and did a single hand seal before he said '_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ' and he created five clones of himself and they all ran toward the three and the army of clones surrounding them. The clones ran toward Kakashi and his clones, Kakashi and the five clones swiftly handled all the clones, while the three genins just stood there and watch in awe at the man's skills. The real Kakashi then decided to take out his book and start reading again. After taking care of all the clones, Kakashi cancelled two of the clones, while he just leaned against a tree.

Sasuke was the first to snap out of it, and activated his Sharingan before he started running toward Kakashi who was hanging back reading, he was intercepted by a clone who kicked him in the adnomen sending him flying into the yellow hair boy. Sakura quickly started trying to get to the young Uchiha, but a clone of Kakashi jumped in front of her and pulled up the half of the Hitai that covered his left eye revealing his Sharingan eye, he quickly put her in a simple genjutsu and she was out of it. Sakura started seeing leaves float around her before she fell to the ground unconscious. The clone disappeared in a puff of smokes and the real Kakashi shook his head at how easy it was to take the girl out.

Sasuke was having a hard time keeping up with the jounin, even after he activated his doujutsu to fight the man. The man got around his whole taijutsu style, like he knew the style himself, and that was impossible because the man was not an Uchiha. They had only forty-five minutes left on the clock and neither one of them even got close to the bells. Sasuke jumped at the clone once again with a kick aimed for the man's head, but the clone ducked and did a leg sweep under the Uchiha, forcing the man to jump in the air. Sasuke twisted his body while in the air and lauched a powerful kick toward the clone once again, but the clone grabbed the leg and was about to launch the boy, when the was hit in the back by five kunais making his disappear in a puff of smokes. Sasuke landed on his feet and looked to see Naruto standing across from him with grin on his face. Sasuke walked toward the boy and they gave each other high-fives before they both turned to face off the last clone.

Naruto ran toward the clone, while Sasuke was going through a series of hand seals. Naruto launched a punch a the clones head, which was blocked by the clone. As soon as the clone was going to retaliate, the yellow hair boy did a five back flips landing besides the duck hair Uchiha. As soon as Naruto was away from the clone, Sasuke finished his hand seals, the clone was running toward the two, when the Uchiha said ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ ' and launched a massive fireball toward the clone. The clone of the jounin did some fast hand seals before saying ' _Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu_ ' and a barrier made of stone rose between himself and the fire ball. Sasuke cancelled the jutsu and took out a kunai getting ready to go get the clone. The clone jumped on the top of the wall and had to dodge three kunais as soon as he did.

Naruto started thinking about the test they were taking. Their survival test was surviving against Kakashi. But that did not make any sense. There was no one way that a Genin up against a Jounin would work. It was odd. There was something wrong with this. Kakashi was strong and he was still holding back against them, there was only two bells and three of them, and now they were nearly out of chakra. Or...

" Sasuke! " called Naruto to the young Uchiha

" Hn " answered the young boy in his usual way of talking

" I figured it out... This is not about the bells, so go get Sakura... Time is almost up " Naruto hurried as he took out some clear exploding tags from his holster.

" Where is she? " asked Sasuke looking at the boy confused

Naruto closed his eyes and sent his chakra out like Jiraiya taught him and he quickly found Sakura's chakra signature with a sweat-drop at how low her chakra was. Naruto opened his yes and still saw that the clone was just standing there on top of the rock wall just waiting for them to make the first move.

" She is behind the bushes to the west " Naruto pointed Sasuke to the location of the young girl.

Sasuke ran toward the bushes where Sakura was laying unconscious, while Sasuke was going to get Sakura, Naruto put his finger in a cross and said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ' and a single clone appeared besides him. The clone took out some ink from his cargo pocket and started drawing some seals on the clear tag. The real Naruto ran toward the direction where Sakura and Sasuke was to tell them what the plan is, the clone was still drawing down the seals on the paper and he would put them on a kunai as soon as he was done. Kakashi on the tree wanted to take out the clone, but he was curious as to what the clone was doing. The jounin stood on the tree with one eyebrow raised at how quick the clone was drawing the symbols on the paper before wrapping them around the kunais.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke just stood over the unconscious body of Sakura since they shook her and she still didn't wake up. Neither of them knew how to wake somebody up from a genjutsu yet and Sasuke was annoyed by that fact. Naruto was also getting aggravated because they didn't have much time left to finish the exam. Suddenly an idea came to Naruto and he channeled some of his chakra to the girls body and she woke up screaming.

" KAMI, SASUKE-KUN IS DEAD " cried Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped looking at the girl like 'what the fuck'.

" Uhmm...Sakura! The teme is right here...He's not dead " sweat-dropped Naruto, which had Sasuke glaring at him for the nickname.

" Hn... The dobe is right... I'm right here " an annoyed Sasuke looked at the girl. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke standing besides Naruto with his hands in his pocket perfectly fine and she cried even more.

" Sasuke-kun... You're alright, I saw Kakashi-sensei cut your head off in front of me before I passed out " Sakura cried out loudly as she ran toward the boy and hugged him.

" Can you please get off of me " Sasuke told the girl with an annoyed look on his face.

" We don't have much time guys... So Sakura calm your ass down and pay attention " Naruto said as he looked at them

" Don't talk to me like that baka! " screeched Sakura glaring at the yellow head boy, while getting off of Sasuke

" Ok guys listen... I figured out the purpose of this test " started Naruto before he was cut off by Sasuke " To get the bells and not get sent back to the academy right "

" No... The purpose of the test is to make us work together as a team... " continued Naruto looking at the two, who just looked at him like he was stupid.

" Then why does he have only two bells? " smirked Sakura looking at the boy

" To put us against each other.. He's a jounin and we are straight out of the academy, Do you really think we can beat him one on one?... He's stronger than he appears to be, he's been holding back since the beginning of the exam to check us out. Our only way to pass this exam is through team work. " finished Naruto looking at the two with a dead serious look on his face.

Sasuke was the first to understand where the yellow hair boy was coming from because he saw what Kakashi was capable of. Sasuke nodded at the boy, which had Sakura shocked because she didn't think Sasuke needed Naruto's help to pass the exam. She eventually looked at him and also nodded. The three walked back to the opening where the clone was done with the kunai waiting for them. They all stopped behind the clone and was waiting to come up with a plan to take down the jounin.

" Ok, here's the plan... " Naruto put his thumb and his index under his chin to think of a plan. He took out the shurikens that he had in his holster and handed them to Sakura before he instructed Sasuke to do the same, they both gave Sakura all their shurikens.

" Sasuke... Me and you will be doing the heavy attacks with taijutsu and ninjutsu. " explained Naruto looking at the boy and Sasuke nodded

" Sakura since you have no skill whatsoever...Attack him from afar with the shurikens to keep him on his toes " smirked Naruto looking at the girl, who just glared at him in return.

" Okay...Ready " they both nodded at him. " Lets go " The yellow hair boy said, as he and Sasuke started running toward the jounin at an impressive speed. Kakashi jumped down from the earth wall and started running toward the two. The three of them engaged in an all out taijutsu fight, with Kakashi holding his own against the two easily. They were all fighting at a high speed with both of them being able to keep up with the jounin, while Sakura was standing waiting for the opportunity to throw the kunais. The taijutsu fight lasted for about three minutes, before Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded, they both jumped back leaving Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke three a smoke bomb and Naruto yelled " Now Sakura " and she started throwing the kunais and the shurikens in the general direction that they left Kakashi.

The jounin did some hand seals before yelling " _Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu "_ Using the only wind style jutsu that he can use even though he has a lot of them in his arsenal, to clear the smoke blocking his vision. The smoke cleared a little bit and he saw a bunch of shurikens and kunais heading for him. ' _They really going all out huh, I did tell them to attack like they intended to kill _' he uncovered his right eye and his sharingan activated and he started dodging and blocking kunais and shurikens like his life depended on it, his life depend on it. He dodged three kunais and as soon as they passed him, they transformed into clones of Naruto in a puff of smokes and they took the bells from the jounin before making a run for it.

Naruto didn't even get a chance to activate the seals on his kunais before Kakashi put his hands up admitting defeat. Naruto threw a bell to Sasuke and threw the other to Sakura and waited for Kakashi that was walking toward them with a serious look on his face. Kakashi made it in front of the three that was waiting for him and he looked at them with his usual eye smile.

" You three...Pass congratulations " Kakashi eyed them

" Yippeeeeeeeee " Naruto jumped in the air dancing around

" So you figured out the point of the test huh " Kakashi said to them

" Hn " replied Sasuke with a smirk on his face

" Yeah, we figured it out, since you only had two bells and Pervy Sage always told me that a team was a three ninja cell. So we had to come up with a plan that included all three of us " Naruto happily told his sensei

" Ummmmm Pervy Sage? " was all Kakashi said

" That's my ' Guardian ' " answered Naruto looking at his sensei

" Okay... We are officially known as Team Kakashi now... " Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Naruto " I think we should put the name of the Team to a vote " Naruto smirked.

" Anybody for team Kakashi " said Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura raised their hands and said 'Hai'

Naruto did some hand seals and said ' _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ' and created one hundred clones on the spot which surrounded them. Kakashi sweatdropped, he was cheated by Naruto.

" Now anybody for Team Bad-Ass " Naruto smirked as all the clones and Sasuke raised their hands.

" Hahahahah. That's One Hundred and Two to Two... So the team is officially known as Team Bad-Ass " laughed Naruto looking at the man in front of him. Naruto and Sasuke gave each other high fives once again and Kakashi just ruffled their hair, before he gave Sakura an eye smile.

" Okay...Now we have to report the result to the Hokage at the Hokage Tower " Kakashi started walking away leaving the training ground with the three kids following him closely.

Ten minutes later, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and their sensei Kakashi arrived at the Hokage Tower and they knocked on the office of the aged Kage waiting to be let in. Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hogake of The Village Hidden in The Leaves, heard the knock on the door and told them to come in. The team walked in and saw several other teams in the tower talking to the Hokage. They recognized the other teams as the nine new rookies to graduate out of the academy.

The stood in the back of the group and waited for the Hokage to address them, since the man was already talking about something different to the other teams. Kakashi took out his book and opened, before he felt his life in danger and when he looked he saw Kurenai glaring daggers at him, so he did the only thing he could in this situation, he put the book closer to his face. He started reading his book with Kurenai still glaring at him, he didn't even bother to throw a glance at her.

Two minutes later, Sarutobi finished what he was saying to the other Teams and he looked to the back of the room at Team Bad-Ass, though he didn't know the name of the team yet.

" Okay...Team Kakashi..." he was interrupted by Naruto

" It's Team Bad-Ass now Hokage-jiji " corrected Naruto smirking at the old man, Sarutobi looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow but the man just shrugged before putting his book back in his pocket. Everybody looked at them and already knew who came up with such a name

" Team Bad-Ass huh? " questioned the old man looking at the team

" Who came up with that name? " asked Sarutobi looking at Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke pointed at each other, Kakashi kept his hands in his pocket, while Sakura pointed at Naruto.

" I should have known it was you Naruto. Well anyhow all the teams start doing missions tomorrow, So Y'all can go get some rest and take the rest of the day off " instructed Sarutobi.

End.

Jutsu Library:

Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Type: A-rank, Supplementary

Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake

This jutsu is basically a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the First Hokage and used it to save Iruka from Mizuki. Few people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. This technique is also used by Naruto to train quickly, since all the clones share their experiences with Naruto.

Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)

Users: Most Uchiha clan members, Jiraiya, Yamashiro Aoba, Oki, most Konoha nin above Chunin level

Utilizing a large amount of chakra, a large ball of flame is exhaled from the user's mouth. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique, they are recognized as an adult. In the anime, this seems to be a fairly common technique amongst Konoha ninja.

Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu

Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)

Users: Sasuke Uchiha

This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

Doton: Doryūheki

Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)

Users: Third Hokage

The user spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies into a strong, protective wall.


End file.
